P R O X Y Memories
by ParrllelPenSW
Summary: AU. With the Future destroyed, Sabo time travels. The Cost: his soul is in fragments, memories split of him & his younger self. Unknown to him, a soul from Earth seizes that chance to help as his Alter. Their first step: befriending a retired Whitebeard pirate in the Revolutionary Army, forever changing the timeline. Explores: Data DF!Sabo & Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)
1. Blue Screen of Death

**PROXY Memories**

 **Summary:** AU. With the Future destroyed, Sabo time travels. The Cost: his soul is in fragments, memories split of him & his younger self. Unknown to him, a soul from Earth seizes that chance to help as his Alter. Their first step: befriending a retired Whitebeard pirate in the Revolutionary Army, forever changing the timeline. Explores: Data DF!Sabo & Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) **[Summary change April 2020]**

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

 **Plot ideas Inspired by:** _Overcoming an Era_ by Beyond Kailani, _Like a Ship into a Storm_ by Tsume Yuki's, _I'm not ready for a new life_ by An Bouwer; _Saving My Brother(s)_ by PurplelaVanilla, _This is gonna be fun_ by BlueAutumn12, and probably too many ASL as well as time travel fics I've read.

 **Au Notes:** Hello! I'm kinda nervous in posting this up as this is probably my first fic in the One Piece section of FFnet. Just letting you know that this is also cross-posted on AO3 under the same name. It's been a while since I haven't written something and this fic was created after reading so many great OP fics out there. A special shout out to **BlueAutumn12** , as if it weren't for their crazy super hilarious as well as great time travel fic, I probably wouldn't have the guts to make this. xD

Well, Enjoy!

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_** ** _Blue Screen of Death_**

* * *

 _"Also known as the blue screen or BsoD,_  
 _an error screen on a computer system after a fatal system error or a system crash:_  
 _when the operating system reaches a condition where it can no longer operate safely."_  
 _– A certain well known Operating System_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Summary:_**

 _Sabo finds out that time travel has consequences._

 _Huh? Who's_ ** _this?_**

* * *

His name is Sabo.

Or at least he calls himself by that name now. From 'the world before' he knows he's had a different name—a different life even—before he made a deal with some Random Omnipotent Being he'd rather not say the name of. Names had power anyway. He's alive somehow through divine intervention. His life preservation instincts knew better than to piss off 'the benefactor', not when the said patron has stripped their original Earth given name in return of having full knowledge of the life to come.

He has no regrets on dying though. Call him a martyr if you will. His work in cybersecurity intelligence had given him the mindset that as long as his information was passed on to save others, he was content with death. He doesn't claim he was an entirely good guy in his past life as he's manipulated sides to fight with each other before, but when it came to the safety of civilians or people, in general, he'd help them in a heartbeat. He's used to the duality of life; he'd bounce back and keep believing despite seeing the worst of what humanity has to offer.

This part of him was his foundation, the glue that held him together.

But he _is_ also Sabo too, a broken young Revolutionary Chief of Staff that had seen his world fall apart in front of his eyes.

It is (was) irreparable that he had gone to back; back as _far_ as he could. Even if it meant risking it all. His timeline, what was left of the Revolutionary Army, the pirate world, they all held no meaning when those who mattered to him were gone.

Dead.

As if Ace's murder in the hands of Fleet Admiral Akainu had Sabo being at the wrong place, moment, and time _wasn't enough_.

It all had started when he hadn't made sure to entirely kill Jesus Burgess at Dressrosa which had then led to the destruction of Baltigo Headquarters. The worst mistakes were made during the Reverie giving the Celestial Dragons and in extension the Marines the upper hand. Blackbeard then made his attack on those that he held dear. And then when crucial events mattered happened... he was _elsewhere_. Just like Marineford, the event he _never_ forgave himself every single day for not remembering his memories.

History repeated itself.

He failed Dragon, Koala, Hack, his Commanders, the alliance, and most important of them all…

Luffy.

His last remaining brother hadn't even gotten a proper burial—there was no headstone for him to visit like Ace's grave—his body was lost at sea in his final battle with Marshall D. Teach. He had failed Ace _again_ in his promise for his youngest brother. The one he had _sworn_ to protect at all costs. All that was left were empty promises.

Cold desperation.

Agonized regret.

Heart hollowing pain.

Utter Self-loathing.

He had made an All-or-Nothing agreement with the very same Omnipotent Being to defy time itself and thrown his life with abandon. However, one **_doesn't_** travel back in time without dire consequences. It goes against laws and order of the universe that are held in place. Even the Devil Fruit with the power that delves with time travel could _only_ go forward. Yet, he didn't care back then. _Going back_ was his plan _moving forward_. What was left of _this_ Sabo was scattered in fragments—so much its soul was in disrepair to support his full existence—that it needed to cling to another to keep it stable, whole.

.

.

.

* * *

A 10-year-old Sabo woke up surrounded by Revolutionaries on Dragon's ship, the Viento Granma. At first, they think they're dealing with a just distraught injured amnesiac boy. Both Ivankov and Kuma are patiently waiting for their leader on how to handle the situation. In that same vein, Monkey D. Dragon was in the middle of making his decision on whether to let the boy stay or not when it occurred.

The blond noble boy's hands flew gripping his head and gritted his teeth. It doesn't help; the pain worsens. _Too many memories. Too much information. Overwhelming emotions were drowning him._ His 10-year-old brain couldn't handle it. He whimpers, and the tears fall like a broken dam. The medical staff panic as blood comes trickling first through his nose, and then his ears. Before Sabo loses his awareness to the dark abyss, he gives Dragon a desperate pleading determined expression.

' _Please, let me_ ** _Live_** _!'_

Sabo passes out; it's Ivankov that volunteers and asks if he could offer assistance to the child through the abilities of his devil fruit. The medical crew immediately issue orders for those present to give them room and what privacy they could get in the large hall area. People disperse quietly in different directions, away from them.

The atmosphere of the room darkens as the members of the army who have shifted and stood in the opposite of the large hall are reminded the worst fallout of the Gray Terminal. Kuma's hand fidgets towards the religious book he holds under his cloak, a tic that only Dragon and only a few others know would show up when he's bothered by something. Dragon, despite the stoic demeanor he's masked in front of his fellow Revolutionaries, feels unsettled as well. Nonetheless, he's seen what horrors the World Government lets the Celestial Dragons do, Dragon is reminded of that he too has a son that is slightly younger than Sabo.

"Sir?"

Dragon blinks with his unchanging poker face as it's their ship's Navigator trying to get attention on what were his next orders. He doesn't hesitate. Other than Sabo, there were other refugees that had sworn themselves to join his cause thanks to the Gray Terminal fire. It was unwise to linger longer than he needed to in East Blue.

"We're sailing straight towards Loguetown. We'll restock via our contacts thereby docking away from prying eyes," Dragon said giving no room to argue, "and then after, we make way to Twin Cape after we cross Reverse Mountain. I know a doctor there."

.

.

.

* * *

Sabo wakes up about a day later with his head still pounding as if a world boxing champ made it their personal punching bag. His body feels like a ton of lead and he figures for the first time in those few first minutes that his field of vision is limited to one eye. He doesn't get up though, fearing that dizziness will attack him through his disorientation. Instead, he doesn't move and lets his eyes adapt to the lighted room around him.

This time around, the bare white medical room is secluded, not the expansive hall that he first woke up to. He sighed in relief that there's no one there at the moment. Sabo needed time to process his thoughts, what he barely remembers before passing out. He tries to remember what memories he has.

As it turns out, it's a fucking jumbled mess.

So, as nausea hits, Sabo ignores in remembering of 'before' and focuses on the now. He focuses on breathing. Sabo muses that his long-term memories, in the meantime, were shot to hell. If the high temperature he feels on his forehead is of any indication, any more heavy thoughts and his mind would pull a Blue Screen of Death on him and swallow him back into unconsciousness. It's something that he'd rather avoid.

Thankfully, the door opens and the medics are in the room again and they notice he's woken up.

"Sabo? How do you feel?"

There are so many words Sabo can swear up and down to describe how he feels right now, but he settles for lamest one possible.

"Not g'ud," he slurs, "Dizzy." _It's the best he comes up with without thinking._

The medics nod at this and seemed more focused that he's responding to their question. He's given water and a bit of food to eat before he's ordered to get some rest again. The whole day becomes a blur of the same routine as Sabo's mind is refusing to touch the danger zone which is his memories. Sabo realizes at this point he's running on instincts alone, but that's okay. He'll survive first and think later.

Over the next two days it's the same thing, but miraculously he's now sitting on the bed, his headache is gone, and he can take a few steps around his bed before he's too weak to walk to try again or hurts from aggravating his injuries. It's progress nonetheless, but yet again, he's far too aware he can't live like this and avoid accessing his long-term memories forever. For the time being, the nurses and the doctor who looks after him are focused on his burns so there's no risk of infection.

It's that night that something else happens that's unusual. The Revolutionary leader approached his bed and lets Sabo know they will meet up with another doctor on at an island's lighthouse in the morning. The boy only gives one word in response.

"Okay."

Dragon's face while is still stoic, his eyes show subtle signs of confusion at the boy's reply that had shown no refusal or even one with a thought process.

"You don't want to think over it?" he asked the blond child.

"Can't."

When the man doesn't say anything to the reply, Sabo clarified, "Can't think too much. Every time I want to remember something, my head hurts."

Dragon nods in turn. "Alright. Get some rest, child."

There's an odd of feeling of warmth that Sabo feels even when the man leaves the room without any word of comfort. Even if he hasn't tried to remember, there are parts of his emotions that feel the man expresses his kindness in such a way. A way that he distinguishes as safeness and familiarity. Sabo's sure that he physically hasn't spent that much time with the man, but his emotions have on instinct.

Sabo doesn't understand _why._

He shrugs and looks forward what the next day will bring.

.

.

.

* * *

Next morning, his official second breakfast is a bowl of apples that Crocus—the guy rocking the flower suit which Dragon hinted was the doctor—offers after he examines Sabo's injuries. Sabo's quite sure that the adults aren't in the mood to share about his condition since he's left in the makeshift outdoor kitchen to eat. His only babysitter is another goggled hat wearing Revolutionary that's reading today's newspaper. Meanwhile, Sabo sees everyone else at a reasonable non-hearing distance in a small huddled group that consisted of Dragon, Ivankov, Kuma, Inazuma, and Crocus. He's not sure how things will go on from here but keeps munching on what was his 6th apple until it's an apple core and throws it away.

Still, Sabo's annoyed that they're treating him like an extremely fragile object and questions why they couldn't tell him what's really wrong with him. In a huffing fit, Sabo automatically grabs the next fruit in the bowl without looking, bites it, and forcefully swallows it down his throat.

He immediately regrets it.

Urk.

 ** _RANCID!_**

He drops the (stale?) fruit choking and drinks (read: empties) a pitcher of orange juice trying to get rid of the taste and is still failing. Sabo's tears are still falling down his cheeks in a reflex of just how atrocious the fruit tasted. When juice and water fail, he's raiding the food storage boxes to replace the goddamn awful ( **BLeRuGH!** ) taste that went down his throat throwing what was left of his common sense in manners out the window.

"Oi, kid, what are you—" his current caretaker does a double take from reading the newspaper as he spots what the kid drops from eating and is ransacking the storage cabinets. He's seen that swirly pattern on very specific fruits.

Devil Fruits.

 _Ah, shit._

The designated caretaker cringes, panics, and immediately calls for the higher-ups.

Throughout the commotion which was probably the noisiest Crocus has experienced in recent years (barring his time with the Roger Pirates), when he gets to where the brat was left with the Revolutionary members, he's shocked that they find the brat swallowing a tablespoon of salt of all things. The wincing and squinting of one experiencing the taste of sea salt on the blond brat's face have caused various reactions among the members who are huddled at the outdoor kitchen in a hurry.

The brat's caretaker is sweating bullets trying to apologize to his leader. Ivankov and Inazuma are trying to stop the brat from consuming another spoon of salt, with the large-headed Okama holding the boy by the scruff of his clothes and the younger one failing to pry the spoon away from their charge. Kuma oppositely has he lips curved upward, looking amused at the situation if anything. Dragon reacts similarly, with the only clue of the entertained glint in his eyes but settles on sighing and turned to Crocus.

"I apologize for ruining your food stock, you'll be compensated."

Crocus snorts in exasperation and nods in acceptance but fake coughs loud enough to get everyone other than Dragon his attention. "Brat," he addresses the boy with the cravat in a deadpanned tone, "as much as I'm informed that Devil Fruits taste awful, too much salt isn't good for your current health."

Sabo sheepishly quietly with his 'leftover' wisdom, this time, hands Inazuma the spoon he's been holding. Inazuma retaliates by shoving a glass of water to the brat and thankfully Sabo doesn't protest drinking it down.

The larger Okama though is still unsatisfied with the kid's antics and points to the bitten fruit. "Sabo-voy, you should never eat thingz you don't recognize withvout asking first!"

"But Iva-chan! It was in the bowl of apples and I thought it was safe!" Sabo protests, barely managing to lay the glass down on the table (Ivankov was still hanging him in the air). Inwardly he knows he's guilty as charged in not being more aware of his surroundings, considering the fruit is colored _blue_ which was a stark difference to _red_ or _green_ for that matter.

Before Ivankov plans to lecture the boy back, it's Kuma who questioned, "Boy, do you feel any different? As far as I'm concerned, I don't recognize the fruit. It doesn't match any fruits I've seen in the Devil Fruit encyclopedia or heard of through pirates and marines alike."

Kuma's statement is enough to quieten down everyone in the room, as nearly everyone there is a Devil Fruit user, minus Crocus and the caretaker.

"Umm, err—"

Before he says anything further, his eyesight with his remaining eye changes as if someone put a blue filter on it. _What the—?!_

 **INSUFFICIENT MEMORY SPACE DETECTED.**

 **MEMORY EXPANSION AND DEFRAGMENTATION REQUIRED.**

Sabo then remembers that it was as if he was looking at a digital screen, but his other part of his mind is confused on what was this all about since he has little contact with Cyborgs on the Grandline. Bits and pieces on information about digital programming and coding are leaking in through his vision, thinking over what could have caused this. Meanwhile, the other Sabo of his mind is panicking just what sort of Devil Fruit he had eaten by mistake, the only Devil Fruit in his experience was a Logia and not whatever _this_ was. The stabbing pain in his head is back in full force. _Why of all times—_

 **EXPERIENCING MEMORY OVERLOAD.**

 **TO AVOID A FATAL CRASH, REBOOTING IN 3… 2… 1…**

 _Hold it! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!_ Sabo winces as his vision dims and before he loses himself the darkness once again, he most likely freaked out those Revolutionaries/his family. Huh? Family?

As his mind forces him to sleep, he does sense something different about him subconsciously.

 **RESTARTING AND UPDATING...**

.

.

.

* * *

Sabo wakes up screaming to Ivankov's absurdly large face (yet again). Seriously, he figured he's not going to die because of the Marines, but getting a heart attack waking up to the oversized face that's far too close for personal space. The medical tent that belongs to the flower doctor shuffles with everyone (minus his previous random Revolutionary caretaker) around it and now it's Ivankov that's getting lectured by Crocus. Although, he does notice everyone else is here, his head feels far lighter than it had been in days.

"You've only passed out for two hours. How are you feeling?" Crocus asked as Ivankov has retreated with a huff at the back.

Sabo leaned his head as if gauging how his body felt. "Tired. Other than my burns, my head doesn't hurt anymore."

"Do you remember your past?" Crocus questions with a notebook and pen in hand.

"No," Sabo said resolutely. He doesn't; not the memories as the child he is supposed to have right now. He leaves out the details of a life that would classify his current situation in living and breathing what was supposed to be a fictitious story. Also, he had memories that were from this world's future. It feels unreasonable, but for some reason, the fruit he ate seemed to harmonized his memories. Although, having multiple personalities were a different can of worms.

"But you can think more clearly now?" Crocus continued. A nod. "Good. Now, let's do a small mind exercise."

Sabo's confused. "Huh?"

For this exercise, Inazuma volunteered and sat on the chair next to Sabo's bed. "Sabo, since you have eaten a Devil Fruit, usually you would acquire a unique ability. However, to know how it works you need to ask what is the fruit's name through your mind. The fruit should answer and give you information on what fruit you ate."

It's creepy, but when that question does come through his thoughts he's given the answer.

"I ate the Dēta Dēta No Mi," Sabo blurts the name out of his mouth. "It's a Paramecia on data/information/archiving."

Although what comes out of his mouth is different than what comes out spelled in front of his eyes, unseen to the rest of everyone else.

 **REALITY INTERFACE CREATION.**

His mind gets two contrasting reactions. One seems hesitant what the words mean, as even in the years to come he hasn't heard of such a term or phrase. The other, _hoo boy_ , the other was disturbingly _giddy_ at the prospect; it was right up his alley. He doesn't have time to explain to his other half, as what Sabo had said caught Inazuma's interest.

"Sabo, what sort of information are you talking about, here?" the okama asked.

"Well, so far it's about my Devil Fruit—"

 **SCANNING (FRONT) SUBJECT...**

 **DEVIL FRUIT SCAN COMPLETE: CHOKI CHOKI NO MI**

Sabo did a double take, "Ne, Inazuma-san?"

"Yes?" Inazuma's preplexed at Sabo's sudden short attention span.

"You wouldn't have eaten the Choki Choki no Mi, right?"

Both okamas in the room spluttered at the blonde's question. Dragon and Kuma are giving conspiring looks to each other on the new development.

Crocus, on the other hand, perked up with interest at their reactions. "What about Ivankov, Kuma, and Dragon over there?" he asked in wonder.

Sabo stares at them for a few seconds before pointing them out. "Ivankov-chan has the Horu Horu no Mi, Kuma-san's the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, and Dragon-san's— _Mmpf_!"

" _Aaand_ that's enough," Inazuma huffed interrupting that particular information from coming out of the boy's mouth.

Dragon merely shrugged, but then ordered the doctor calmly, "Please do a health reevaluation on Sabo _without_ asking things that are... invasive with what we do."

The doctor sighed in resignation putting his hands up in surrender. "Alright, it was my fault for not keeping an eye on the food that I have turning into a Devil Fruit out of nowhere."

If he never sailed the seas with the Roger Pirates, he'd be hard pressed to believe that these people were the Leaders in the Revolutionary Army. And even if Monkey D. Dragon isn't as crazy as Gol D. Roger or Garp for that matter, he's still a D., and all of them usually attracted their share of crazy people. Seeing that he was currently involved, maybe he should prepare a shelter for the incoming storm (just in case); the Ds are known for causing that.

.

.

.

* * *

It's weeks later that Sabo finally arrives in Baltigo, the main Headquarters of the Revolutionary Army. Whether intentional or not, he's already decided to join. There are a couple of reasons for this. The main one being is that one part of his heart is happy and content in staying here. The other half of him supplies with the reason of possible security breach on information of Dragon's Devil Fruit being the main source of worry. Despite that, Sabo's not sure what to make of his situation. To him, it feels like he has two different personalities that are living in him at once. It's only thanks to his Devil Fruit capable of **Indexing** (storing and sorting mass information) that he's saved from going insane from too many memories and emotions.

There was also a warning from his Devil Fruit that his childhood memories were forbidden to touch (for now).

Both of Sabo are aware that they'll merge into one person one day, but they're waiting for the last piece of the puzzle that will eventually heal the fragmented personality that they have right now. It's no secret that the very thing that will do that would be their younger self's memories. The Chief of Staff barely remembers his childhood memories when he succumbed to the worst depression that the future caused for him, as he suffered the brunt of stress through time travel. On the other spectrum, Sabo who has no experience in the world that the One Piece revolves around is a there as a constant rock for the other him to keep living. He isn't bothered. He's stable enough to exist having memories of his own with the exception of his erased name.

They're aware that if the memories of Sabo's childhood were released now, that their current body couldn't handle it. Having two minds was chaotic enough without the fruit, adding in a third into the mix with a traumatic experience of being shot by a Celestial Dragon was the last thing they wanted to do. It's the Sabo who's more technologically informed that put a foot on his other counterpart that the last thing he wants is for both of them to suffer a literal Blue Screen of Death (BSoD) as they did so previously. The Chief of Staff personality grudgingly agreed. So in the time being, they would wait for the right moment.

Waiting while injured wasn't in their (both personalities') realm of expertise though. Nevertheless, the Revolutionaries were kind enough to supply Sabo with books in the medical section of the base, it very quickly had gotten boring given his Devil Fruit powers to absorb information quickly and easily stores it into his mind as **Encyclopedia Knowledge** or **Archiving**. The moment that the medics are called in one of their weekly meetings, Sabo leaves a note 'Gone exploring' and hightails out of the area. He does for the life of him move carefully, in respect of the doctor that has been applying and changing his bandages every now and then.

It's at a time like this that both of his personalities are in sync. The thrill-seeking adventure of obtaining new information as he explores compels Sabo to wander around the base. It's different from what Sabo the Chief of Staff remembers, as previously, he was more focused on surviving and sticking to the few people who saved his life. Knowing he can trust these people, Sabo's interested as to who's lurking around during the times when he was younger. Especially when his other self likes to experiment with their Devil Fruit and is teaching him in between the time they usually stroll around on how it truly works.

 **Reality Interface Creation** is probably the ultimate paramecia fruit that the Revolutionaries need; translated as the **Data Fruit** , it's the superior tool of information, where the user can create personal digital interfaces and manipulate data constructs like one would interact with a computer hologram but bringing it to the realm of reality. It would have been wasted in the hands of someone who'd relied on brute force, but in hands of a mad genius, it probably would change the world. For better or worse.

It's a good thing his other self is a genius in code and is sane (enough) for that matter.

The Chief of Staff shudders if the Marines ever know, and it'll be sought out as much as the Ope Ope no Mi, the fruit that Trafalgar D. Law had (has?). He's very sure that he'll be shipped off and be experimented by Vegapunk himself, or killed so the professor would get his hands on it. If it meant that he'll have to train his younger body to get his stealth abilities to an art, he'd do it in a heartbeat once he's recovered from his injuries. Plus, he's fond of this other him that's so patient in teaching him the ropes and keeping him from collapsing emotionally. To Sabo who has lost so much, it's endearing how his other self is always there to encourage him to not give up and even laugh.

So far, though, they haven't accessed anything fancy with the Fruit's abilities and it's only focused within their vision so their stamina doesn't get overwhelmed. As much as the Chief of Staff is so impressed by the **Holographic Projection** **and Interaction** abilities bringing them to hover in the air as if they were real, his other self had strictly stopped him from further using it when they accidentally fainted (nearly caused a BsoD too, damn it!) and glitched because their injured body couldn't handle it yet. He was scolded relentlessly by his (older?) personality as he (the other) grumbled (cursed so colorfully Chief Sabo wanted to wash his mouth with a bar of soap) about messed up 'registry' and 'algorithms'.

That afternoon though, Sabo was exploring one part of the base that he remembered the rooms being empty with the first time he visited in the past (which was months after he arrived). However, at present, he noticed that they were filled with all sorts of things as if people would frequently go there. Sabo predicted they were empty as most were on a large scale mission Dragon and the other officers were on. Taking advantage of the situation, Sabo was field testing **Data and Knowledge Manipulation** on what his body knew of Observation Haki by _slowly_ loading via **Information Transferal** to lessen any unwanted side-effects when he sensed a single person in the area.

Curious, Sabo peeked into the room.

There inside, is a man that he estimates is in his 50s with white short hair, a scar that slashes over from the tip of his left eyebrow down his nose until his right cheek, and has oddly square-shaped glasses. Even though the man is silently reading a book, Sabo's eyes dart straight to the man's forehand which sports a distinctive purple cross tattoo.

It was the simplified mark of the Whitebeard Pirates.

The Chief of Staff was nervous, as, in the past, he had no recollection of knowing a Whitebeard joining the Revolutionary Army. He would know if there was someone still there at the time when he remembered during the War of the Best. He was frequently assigned to background checks by Dragon for the RA's members. Unless… that this person was already dead at the time.

 _Did the RA have a connection to the pirates that his elder brother had joined, considered as family, and he never even realized it?_

As the Chief of Staff feels sick with constricting drowning grief, the other takes his place and lets him rest in the back of his mind to recuperate. It's not the first time his self that comes from the future needs to sleep off the heartbreak, especially when it comes to things that are changing differently from what his timeline is like. Sabo who's the personality that comes from Earth inwardly sympathized at his other self that's so broken. He doesn't take offense to the weakness, and carries on with the situation by using the Chief's memories on how he would react to this. All the same, he'll keep a good head on his shoulders and strives to steer this opportunity into something worthwhile.

.

.

.

* * *

Sabo was an unusual kid, Cyrus thought, thinking about how they first met.

A retired pirate he may be, but his observation skills are still sharp since the days he's joined with the crew of the Strongest Man in World. Cyrus hadn't realized he missed his family of hundreds of siblings until he met a rascal that could be about eight to twelve in age, snooping and hiding around the Headquarters of the Revolutionaries. His antics had reminded him of Thatch who would drag some of his siblings to initiate unholy pranks on the Moby Dick to the amusement of Oyaji, their Captain. He was tempted to bring the little scamp back to wherever part of the RA base he was from, at first.

Cyrus also does refrain from commenting the kid's bandages on his head and the healing burned skin over his left eye; he's not a hypocrite, considering how he often sees his own jagged face in the mirror.

And then when the kid abruptly freezes, _senses_ the nurses coming _from another floor_ heading their way... Cyrus realizes that Sabo has _Observation Haki_ as the brat makes the universal sign of putting a finger to his lips to keep quiet. After, he vamooses out of peripheral vision and hides away in-between two bookcases of what was a small library.

Intrigued at the display, Cyrus lies to the medical staff like it's the most normal thing in the world. He was formerly Whitebeard's Commander in intelligence for years. They buy his act and leave; Cyrus rolls his eyes as he comes to the conclusion that they lack Observation Haki as Sabo hadn't been hiding his presence from a Haki user. Once they're gone (more aptly when they're at the other end of the base), the kid comes out and slowly bows to him as Cyrus notices he's taking into account of his injuries.

"Thanks for the help," he said politely, "I'm Sabo."

"Cyrus," he replied gruffly, pleasantly surprised that Sabo's not intimidated by his scarred face. "What's a kid like you wandering around in a place like this?"

"I was bored," he shrugged, "and Dragon-san with everyone I know like Iva-chan, Kuma-san, are busy away from Headquarters." His attention is then diverted to the bookcases that are aligned in nearly every corner of the room. "Is this a library?"

The now Revolutionary files away the information that the kid _knows_ Dragon of all people and two of his current commanders directly. "It's more like a small one; the books they store here are on general knowledge." He doesn't mention about a larger restricted one yet, minding the fact that will give a reason for the kid to find it himself.

"Oh."

"So, Sabo," Cyrus decided to cut to the chase, "how did you sense the medical staff from a good distance away?"

"Observation Haki," Sabo said without missing a beat.

The former pirate choked. " _What?!_ How—"

The boy's eyes lift up as if he remembered, "Well, I saw some of the adults were practicing when I first got here and asked."

 _But that doesn't explain anything whatsoever on how the kid learned it in the first place!_ Cyrus griped in his mind. With his book forgotten, Cyrus' attention is on Sabo, who like the mystery he is, is now innocently obliviously curiously staring at the former pirate. Said former pirate cursed in his mind on why, _oh why_ , he's born with the tendency to always question things and solve mysteries even if it meant to put his life at stake. If Oyaji was here, the old man would laugh out loud and indulge him an order to search for answers.

He's saved from his indecision when their stomachs rumbled in the demand for food.

Sabo laughed weakly, a hand rubs behind his neck, his face all red in embarrassment. "Uh… I haven't eaten lunch?"

Cyrus snorted at the boy's comment, "Pot, meet kettle."

He waved Sabo off from apologizing.

"Come on, I'll let you in the cafeteria for the officers, I think you'd want to avoid your pursuers," the older man winked in a conspiring manner.

It's from there on the mini food black hole of a blond boy sticks around him like a chick that's marked him its mother through the following days with a grin so wide it resembles a D. The other Revs have noticed, but are probably too afraid to comment on it when he's in their vicinity. Not when they know he's a former pirate with a jagged face. Despite they know Dragon trusts him, Cyrus is aware that only very few know he's from a Yonko crew, Edward Newgate's.

 _He wonders if all this attention he's getting is what Marco feels like when he's in mother hen mode and taking care of their new siblings every time Pops adopts another person into the family. Huh._

As for the medics, well... he may have made some frenemies out of them. They were friendly enough as Sabo's been more cheerful since Cyrus lets the boy follow him around without a fuss. Unfortunately, they still bear petty grudges as he's _the reason_ Sabo's out of the medical ward when he's supposed to be there under their supervision.

 _Like he cares what they think. Pirate in Revolutionary Clothing, remember?_

He's just following by example; the adopting family part, just minus the kidnapping.

Oyaji would be proud of him.

.

.

.

* * *

It's only when Dragon in his already busy schedule makes time for the both of them to talk about the kid he gets answers.

Answers that he honestly wouldn't have wanted to learn if he didn't know the kid.

"He's eaten a Devil Fruit?"

"More correctly, the Dēta Dēta No Mi, also known as the Data Fruit," Dragon elaborated, with his back facing Cyrus and facing towards the east at the balcony, "The power to manipulate information, data itself. I think that should explain all the things on how Sabo learns everything he has interest in faster than any person could."

Most of the pieces are falling into place in Cyrus' head on how ridiculously fast the kid learns something and starts applying it with frightening speed. It doesn't take a genius why the kid was under Dragon's protection. Well, other than the fact the man had found the boy suffering amnesia after he was shot at by a Tenryuubito, a World Noble (the bastards that- _No-_ He doesn't need to get into _that_ dark part of his mind right now). Sabo's fruit itself was invaluable to anyone who dealt with information. Worse, if that power was to fall into the wrong hands.

No matter how one could sugarcoat it, the bitter truth was that due to his Devil Fruit abilities, Sabo will be a target as long as he lives.

So what if he's not a pirate anymore by status, he's still a Whitebeard by heart. They _protect_ their own.

There's an uncomfortable silence before Cyrus breaks it. "And what about Sabo? What does he want?"

Dragon's lips curved into a smirk. "Now that's an interesting question I asked Sabo after I explained to him what we do." The Leader of the Revolutionary Army turned to his subordinate dramatically, "You know what his answer was?"

The former pirate doesn't answer. Regardless, when he sees his leader, the Most Wanted Man in the World, smiling as wide as his middle initial name, he knew then and there that a storm was coming.

"He said he wanted to be _free_ ," laughed Monkey D. Dragon grinning in a way that would cause most Marines or World Government officials running in the opposite direction, "but most important of all…

… he said that he **_will_** change the world."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _Au Notes:_** I've been wanting to see a Devil Fruit that's technology/data/information based for ages but haven't found any (with the exception of Devil Fruits that have a Gamer interface). I really want to go crazy with this and see how it goes.

Let me know what you think. ;) Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day wherever you are!


	2. Wait, 'Friend' is a Verb?

Disclaimer: One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 2 is up, Enjoy~!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Wait, 'Friend' is a Verb?_ **

* * *

" _Friend – Verb (Used with Object)_

 _1. **Rare.** To befriend._

 _2\. To add (a person) to one's contacts on Social Media."_

— _Etymology Dictionary_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Summary:** _

" _You need more friends," his other self declared, again._

" _Koala and Hack aren't here–"_

 _His other self doesn't listen. "You're going to **friend** someone." _

_A pause."...Is that even grammatically correct?"_

" _Of course it is!" His tone implies like it's common sense, but cheerful too, "To our Devil Fruit it is."_

* * *

Sabo, Chief of Staff, realizes that his other half is peculiar.

He's no psychologist or therapist at all. He'd rather taste another devil fruit than seek help from one— _they_ _don't deal multiple personalities when time travel plus a Devil Fruit happens—_as he's dead certain any advice won't suffice. And yet, he has identified things that make him contemplate if his other personality was once a part of him. Sabo knows and has read before that the cause root of multiple personalities being created is usually through childhood trauma but at times the things that his other self refers to don't make sense to him.

Like the terms he's heard often from his other self such as Java, Python, PHP, and so many weird other 'Scripting Languages'.

It's just… culturally foreign for his mind.

Alien even?

Even for the Grandline it's… out-of-this-world?

But then Sabo remembers that Time Travel is supposed to be _impossible_ by all means, and he's here; _alive_.

The fact that his other half acts as if he knows more than Sabo, is both perplexing and head-scratching in one. To him, all he knows is that his other self was a result of a personality split during the time travel process as a defensive mechanism for his brain to ensure his survival. The Chief of Staff is _eternally_ _grateful_ for his presence (Always _there_ \- _Present-_ His _balm_ to the soul during his usual anxiety attacks- _Doesn't judge when he's so weak, so tired, needs to rest_ -, _can't even function-_ ) that Sabo tends to disregard in further asking questions or is _terrified_ to press information in fear that the other would _disappear and leave._

Sabo shudders at the idea of how he now truly understands what it's like for Luffy about his fear, Autophobia.

 _Breathe._

 _Stop it._

 _Don't overthink, don't overthink, don't overthink, don't overthink, don't overthink–_

 _You're going to trigger the fruit ability to se–_

 **SEARCHING KEYWORD: AUTOPHOBIA**

 **DEFINITION:** **THE FEAR OF BEING LEFT ALONE** **OR ISOLATED** **.**

The Chief of Staff's heart feels like it's been plunged in a frigid lake during a blizzard.

 _~( Sabo? )~_ his other self pokes very gently at him in his mind, his presence apparent, reassuring. _~( I'm not going anywhere, you know. Good-mornin', by the way. )~_

Sabo gulps as he both of his hands are still gripping tensely at the bed sheets as he's still lying down on his bed that morning. He forces to calm himself despite the fact the powerlessness of his mind is outlined (spelled out word-for-word, _fuck it_ ) by his Devil Fruit powers out in the open. It's one of the cons of the Data Fruit, what they focus on it too intently is something they'll both know. Logias despite being hard to master are far less complex than the fruit he has now that needs controlled precision. He waits in dreadful anticipation if his other self will comment negatively on that uncontrolled reflex search.

No words were said.

Just a presence as if they were sitting with each other, back-to-back.

This is his present. It's not some sick dream that he's going to wake up from and find that Dragon isn't there, the other revolutionaries slaughtered, his brothers are six feet under soil or water, everyone's dead, dead, dead, _dead,_ **_dead-_**

Warmth now spreads over his mind and this time it's like a comforting engulfed hug. His other self is a silent guardian; unwavering. Even when Sabo clings to him far too hard for comfort.

 _Breathe._

 _You can get up._

 _Get up._

 _Get up, Sabo._

 _Goddamn it, MOVE._

 _Ace and Luffy wouldn't want to see you like this!_

Sabo sits up on his bed breathing hard. He's drenched in sweat caused by his panic attack and wraps his arms around himself to get a sense of self that he's there. That air he breathes is his reality. He's here to change things. He _will_ change things. He's _started_ to make changes.

He sends an appreciative enormous wave of gratitude to his other self even if the despair and fear are there too. _Thank you. Thank you, for just being there. Thank you, for not judging me at my weakest; b_ ecause the Chief _loathes_ with his entire being for _being this hopeless_.

.

.

It's after an indefinite period of time that he takes his other self's invitation to ignore his misuse of the Dēta Dēta no Mi's powers.

.

.

 _~( Morning,_ _O_ _ther_ _M_ _e. )~_ Sabo finally replies back, this time thought more coherent, his voice doesn't croak weakly like previous panic attacks. He internally lets go of the figurative hug now that he's thinking clearly.

 _~( Breakfast seems in order; Miss Melody is already going to and fro in the kitchen. )~_ the other said, taking note with their Observation Haki about their favorite chef on base.

Sabo sighed, at least his morbid thoughts are gone, for now. _~( Food sounds good. )~_

There's an awkward silence when neither he or his other half are making a move to take their body out of the bed. Honestly, Sabo respects his other self immensely for never taking control over his body as if it doesn't belong to him anymore by force. It's always with his consent or when he needs to recuperate his weakened mind when his other self does. _'_ _You value Freedom above all else, silly. I'm not that heartless,' his other self said one time._ It's been two months that they have this mutual symbiotic relationship as their younger personality has slept, that Sabo feels guilty that it felt as if he's hasn't been treating his other self as a person.

'Other Me' is hardly a name for one to be treated as _a person._ He takes the topic of having a name as a distraction to the actual elephant in the room.

 _~( Hey, Other Me? )~_

The other shuffles in his mind as he blinked but responded, _~( Hmm? )~_

 _~( I've been wondering, )~_ Sabo started on a new topic, _~( do you have a name? )~_ He's read in some psychology journals in the previous timeline that people who had multiple personalities would sometimes find those personalities to have their own names.

He doesn't expect to feel the emotions leaking, but Sabo feels it. Loss, Sadness, Longing, but it then forms into acceptance, responsibility, compassion, and lastly, warmth.

 _~( No, to your question._ _M_ _aybe I had one; I don't remember. )~_ his other self said lightly, reminding the Chief the feeling of hearth and home, _~(_ _But that's fine._ We're _here now._ You're _here now. It's enough. )~_

Sabo's eyes blur with water when he knows that those words are sincere. With their current situation, it's hard not to feel the rawness of their words if either is intentionally wanting the other to get the message. His other self is far too kind that sometimes Sabo feels he doesn't deserve the help. His other self deserves more. He feels like he'll throw all the support his other self out to the sea if at least the guy can't be called by a given name.

He bites his lip, _~( I think you need a name. I- I can't keep calling you, Other Me. )~_ Sabo truly doesn't want to. To have a name is important; it's the same thing as stating someone exists. Even if this is his other half.

There's a pause of thought before it drops. _~( What brought this on? )~_ It's a question, and yet, no accusation.

 _~( Well, you've always been with me since we've been back in time. )~_ Sabo explained, trying to weasel out from saying it blatantly (he wants to pay back his other self somehow) without raising alarms. _~( It doesn't feel fair. It's like you don't exist other than you're there to be a shadow. You're there, but you're not free? )~_

 _~( Hmm. )~_ his other half muttered as in thought. There's no rejection, but oppositely, he hasn't said yes.

Sabo waits patiently until he couldn't (a measly 5 minutes of heavy silence later) and hesitantly pokes, _~( Well?)~_

 _~( On one condition. )~_ his other self is surprisingly being a lot more assertive than usual. _~( You need more friends. )~_

 _~( But Cyrus- )~_

His other self repeats his declaration, which soon leads to the phrasing of 'friending' someone (which Sabo doesn't think that it's supposed to be used as a verb). Once he had 'friended' a person, or two, then he'll be willing to say yes to Sabo's request. At first, Sabo feels afraid of the unpredictability of the timeline if he goes over this in his mind. However, he then reasons with himself that the timeline may have changed altogether anyway when he ate a Devil Fruit at Crocus's place. Reluctantly, he agrees to the deal (read: got fussed over until he gave up), if only it meant that this was his way of saying thank you to the very person that's been here with him all this time.

He'll make sure that his other self gets a name, even if it's the last thing he'll do.

.

.

.

* * *

What a _morning._

If he had control over their body (Sabo's), as 'Other Me' (his host calls him), he would have been pinching his nose to try and wave off the stress. He's only all too glad that he has better control over the fruit than Sabo does. More importantly, he's capable of keeping his own thoughts and memories to himself. Knowing about what he's signed up for is by no means the same as _experiencing it_ on hand; because _holy crap,_ Sabo's NOT supposed to have autophobia at all. If anything that weakness was what Luffy was most afraid of.

Uh, that was true _before_ the timeline of the One Piece world fucked up, and spat out what's left of said world in shreds.

 _Ugh._

That Random Omnipotent Being had better pay up on that oath that they agreed on when he signed up for this. It was ROB's blunder–

He stops himself from over-ranting and exhales a long breath of exasperation.

There are other ways he can use his energy when what's done is done.

Moving on.

Even though he knows that his current partner is shattered, it honestly upsets him when every time Sabo has his breakdowns. It's mentally exhausting at times, but it doesn't mean he's going to let his host know what he thinks (Sabo doesn't need comments or questions). While the thought of Sabo being deathly skittish at the idea of him (his other self) abandoning him is enough nightmare fuel on its own, he'll be professional as possible in keeping a lid on his own emotions as to not upsetting the already panicked Chief of Staff.

Additionally, he has a promise to keep with their youngest personality (in private without the Chief knowing) and that little kid is asleep. The kid won't wake up until he's fully healed from the trauma. And even then, the poor tyke isn't quite whole either.

.

.

.

" _I can sleep to heal most of the damage… but I need Ace and Luffy to be fully healed," the little boy that was their younger self smiled softly, despite sporting the cracks on his soul. He knows at this moment he can't meet his brothers. "So until then, can you take care of the Other Older Me? He's… mourning."_

" _That's the plan, Mini-Me," he had said while patting the kid on the head calming him, "When you come back, he'll smile more often, yeah?"_

 _Everything is anything but fine, but they'll see it through. All of them will._

" _Okay!" the youngest chirped. He then leaned his head to the side, "Ne, are you older than Sad Me?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Then please take care of him for me, Big Brother!" he grinned before he's gone off to sleep deeply in their mind. "I'm counting on you!"_

 _The kid fades away with a one-tooth missing smile, waving back to the eldest trusting that things will turn out for the best._

.

.

.

Not even completely existing fully back then yet and he's been called the elder sibling.

He's got a lot of things to do to meet those expectations.

At times, being the other personality, he acts a buffer/shield. Other times, he's a guardian (navigator) that's nudging Sabo in a direction so he's not completely lost. He's the stable one here and he'll keep that way until Sabo can truly stand up on his own.

 _If he ever does_ , a traitorous part of his mind reminds him.

No bad thoughts.

Focus on the thoughts of pulling a Tony Stark.

 _If you can't protect it, you sure as hell damn w_ _e_ _ll avenge it!_

Or was that the Avengers?

It's effing cliché, childish even, but that is _the_ point. He has that suuuper long wishlist somewhere deeply hidden in an **A** **uxiliary** **M** **emory** (Secondary Memory) of his fruit abilities on what satanist ways he's going to brutally torture and eventually murder Marshall D. Teach. Even Akainu's next in line; with particular Celestial Dragons (Saint Jalmack the #1 priority) and Blackbeard's core crew members not far behind (Jesus Burgess). It's his motivation, that constant aim he's making his bullseye matter in the One Piece world, and an answer to ROB's mistake on what has happened in that timeline Sabo comes from.

He'll tell Sabo about his future plans when he's ready and more stable than in the present. Call it fate _or ROB interference_ _,_ but their Devil Fruit is _so much more_ than just for information gathering and keeping their minds sane. In the meantime, he'll keep building up the base codes in the background of their mind to prepare for what's to come and he'll teach Sabo on how they work.

At the same time, unfortunately, he can't do much when it's Sabo that needs to step forward and lead the way. In earnest, the guy needs the all that help he can get to change the timeline. Furthermore, one of the ways he's encouraged the younger man (in a body of a boy) was that he needed more people to tether him to the ground and keep him level-headed.

When he heard the Chief of Staff asking him whether he had a name or not, it brought back the nostalgia what was his first life on Earth. Both the good and bad. Regardless, he's made peace with it. The fact that Sabo insists he _should_ have a name is proof the younger man has a bleeding heart, but a really good heart all the same.

However, as much as he's thankful for Sabo to want him to have a name back, he's not fooled by the Chief's ruse.

It's a diversion tactic.

Well, it's not like Sabo knows he's not really different from the Chief in many ways despite coming from another universe entirely. Working in the intelligence and security community for years can attest to that. Sneaking and snooping around isn't so different. The only real difference was that his focus was in cybersecurity and Sabo actually _frees nations_ from the World Government.

As Sabo's other self, he's aware with all the Revolutionaries that Sabo knows personally in both timelines being absent it's affecting him negatively no matter how much he (Sabo) denies it. _Of course, it rears its ugly head in the morning with a panic attack which_ _literally_ _spelled out his problem._ He may have initiated the change of topic about breakfast, but it was the Chief that maneuvered the conversation in another direction not-so-subtly. It's at times like this that he now remembers how the creator of One Piece portrayed Sabo could be extremely stubborn when he wants to be (such as his stint in Dressrosa).

So, yeah.

He's _not sorry_ at all about the laid out a condition that Sabo needs to fulfill in exchange of him having a name in return.

Cyrus' presence is a blessing for both him and Sabo. Nevertheless, he's an intelligence officer that sees action outside HQ and Sabo hasn't even entered his teens to help on the field. Obviously, that leaves both of them with _too much time_ to think (which is _pretty bad_ considering their fruit abilities can do it _infinitely_ _faster_ than the normal person) and that can go to some really _dark_ places. It doesn't help that Koala and Hack haven't arrived yet. He gets it when Oda only has a small core of close friends for Sabo in what he knows is the story of the Manga, however, he's willing to take the risk of changing things up if Sabo's already fragile sanity is at stake.

 _Fine._ He'll take a page from Luffy and nudge Sabo to get a core crew of sorts to add to the number of important people which includes Koala and Hack. They both did proclaim to Dragon that they'd change the world after all.

 _Besides, 'Friending' the unlikeliest people is_ the _Deus Ex Machina of superpowers if done correctly._

It's time to test if that theory is true.

.

.

.

* * *

Sabo hasn't made it to the mess hall area when his Observation Haki picks up a lot of activity at their base. He curses the fact that he's distracted that morning that he doesn't notice. To his dismay, there's no sign of Dragon, Ivankov, Inazuma, Kuma, Cyrus, or even Koala and Hack among the groups of people who he senses has arrived at the dock area of Baltigo. The 10-year-old boy starts to remember that this event did happen in the past.

"Oh? Sabo?" As he turns around at the voice, it's Melody, one of his favorite chefs in Baltigo HQ walking from the docks to the main building of Headquarters.

"Melody, where's everyone?" Sabo asked as if he's just a normal kid, not with Observation Haki that even adults would be jealous of.

"Everyone's helping at the docks," the chef pointed towards where some of the ships were moored. "There's no training for you and the rest of the other children today. Some of the other Revolutionaries from the other bases are here with refugees. We're setting up a soup kitchen at the docks this morning. Go ahead without me, I need to get some tools from the kitchen. If you want to eat, join up with everyone there, okay?"

Sabo politely nods back. "Thanks, Melody!" he waves and heads towards the docks.

His insides churn though. The Chief of Staff had been looking forward to venting out his frustrations today during training through boulders or via katas and meditation. Nonetheless, with that opportunity gone, he decided that maybe he should focus on what he wanted to do in the first place. He had a task of befriending someone so his other self can finally have his own name.

To someone who's been through hell and back, the Chief of Staff finds difficulty in reconnecting with peers his physical age. He's polite and friendly enough towards others. On the contrary, it's the other children at headquarters that don't approach him for whatever reason they have. He doesn't really blame them, not when his left eye and most parts of his left side of his head looks burnt. Due to his injuries back then, he's been forced to cut his hair till his head is bald. He has yet to regrow his hair until it was capable of covering the burnt skin over his eye and some parts of his head where hair used to be like in the previous timeline.

Although physical appearance does make a difference, Sabo also somewhat chalks it up to maturity. For Sabo who's lead the Army can be childish at times, he can't put himself in the position to be _too_ carefree when he has a timeline to change. There are too many things at stake. Somehow, that's the same with his other self too. Even to Sabo his other self is more mature, giving an impression as if he were older. Well, apart from when he swears; _forget_ sailors, he bets that his other self can give pirates a run for their money too or even their coffers.

Then, there's also the part where both Sabo and his other personality learn far too quickly thanks to their Data fruit. At this point, all the classes he has on theory are with the adults. The only reason that he's still with children when he's physically training is because of his age and stamina his body has. Sabo has a feeling that won't last soon, not when he and his other self are now experimenting and developing Armament Haki.

Sabo stops running to halt when he digests all of that information in.

He hadn't realized.

If his other self wasn't so firm of the idea, Sabo wouldn't have comprehended their situation.

The reason why they're close friends of Cyrus in the first place was because his other self took that first step on befriending the man.

 _~( Sabo? Why the sudden stop? )~_ said his other self, concerned.

For the first time that day, Sabo doesn't feel hopeless anymore. _~( I think I understand why you're asking me to 'friend' someone. )~_ The other part of him was silent as if he were giving the Chief time to reply. _~( You want me to look past the sadnes_ _s;_ _I've been forgetting about making important connections along the way, right_ _?_ _)~_

 _~(_ _Yeah._ _We promised Dragon that we'd change the world, remember? )~_ his other self added, happiness in his voice as if he were smiling. _~( You had me worried_ _for these_ _last_ _few days_ _. )~_

 _~( I feel better now, I suppose. )~_ the Chief conceded, feeling gratitude that warms his heart that his other half cares for him so much. He's far too glad that this time he has managed to _avoid_ apologizing to his other half. Sabo hates saying sorry as much as his other half does, it makes him feel pathetic when he knows that their circumstances aren't entirely their fault.

 _All right_ _, back to the mission of befriending someone._

 _~( Do you have any ideas on who we should try to 'friend' when we get there? )~_ he asked his other self. Any information on the preferences of his other self would help too.

A pause. _~( Try diversifying. )~_ his other self suggested.

A raised brow in return. _~( In what way specifically? )~_ The Chief of Staff then felt a mischievous vibe from his other personality.

 _~( We're following the example of our little_ _brother,_ _Luffy._ _We want Nakama._ _)~_ Other Me recommended sagely. _(_ _We'll t_ _ake into account how that person's strengths and weaknesses would_ _factor in_ _with the friends we already have and_ _are_ _waiting for._ _They gotta feel right_ _._ _If the first attempt fails when they don't want to be friends with us, annoy them or catch their interest until they give up._ _)~_

Sabo figuratively tripped. _~( What?! )~_ If he was walking/running, he may as well fell flat on his face.

But he then recognizes that the last advice actually _worked_ with Cyrus; the 'getting the interest' part. As of the 'annoying' is Luffy defined.

 _~( Now_ _that I_ _th_ _ink_ _about it, it makes_ sense _somehow? )~_ the Chief points out not exactly certain but understood it works for some reason. He remembered at one meeting he was told by all of the Strawhat Crew members on how they joined Luffy. The only one who didn't reject Luffy's initial offer to join the crew was Brook, their musician.

 _~( Right! )~_ his other agreed brightly. _~( If it makes you feel more motivated, I'll think of a name you can call me_ _later_ _while I'm at it_ _for_ _your trouble. )~_

 _~( You have ideas for that already? )~_ Sabo quipped, delighted that his other self wants to have a name.

The other's voice turned playful. _~(_ _Hmm._ _I was thinking…_ ** _Sabo_** _tage! )~_ _he declares,_ voice as if forming a Cheshire Cat grin. _~(_ _Get it?_ _You know, it doesn't sound too different. Plus, that way, I can't spell_ _or call_ _my name without yours! )~_

Hell _NO!_

 _~(_ _NO. No_ way _!_ _No cringe-worthy puns,_ _p_ _lease, Other Me!_ _I don't think I can handle it for the rest of my life!_ _)~_ Sabo melodramatically griped at the suggestion as he wanted his other self's name to be permanent.

 _~( Jiahahaha~! I'm just messing with ya!_ _)~_ Other Me cackled replying to Sabo's pout (the Chief feebly protests he doesn't pout), giving his other images of a person rolling on the floor with laughter.

Internally, the other half has plotted the day he'll introduce Sabo to **emoji** and **emoticons.** He's already coded hundreds, a few thousand more are in the making with Sabo being none the wiser. _That'll_ be fun. _**Memes**_ were next on his introduction wishlist.

 _~( Other Me,_ not now _. )~_ Sabo warned, waving a metaphorical finger back in refusal. _~( I'm serious!_ _I just want a name you're happy with and it makes You, You. )~_

His other half a few seconds later recovered. _~( Duly noted, Sabo._ _No 'Sabo puns'. )~_

The Chief groaned at his other's antics.

 _~(_ _So, shall we?_ _)~_ his other finally nudges back to what Sabo wanted to do in the first place.

The now boy sighed shaking his head. Regardless, the familiar bickering is something he welcomes about his other self even if his other half is annoying at times. _~( We should. )~_

 _~( Lead the way. )~_

Sabo starts heading towards in the docks, thoughtful. _~( You think Luffy will_ _be_ _proud about us finding Nakama? )~_

 _~( Damn proud!_ _I bet he'll_ _give us_ _an_ _A_ _dorkable_ _S_ _unny_ _G_ _rin_ _that you're happy_ _too_ _! )~_ Other Me concurred as if smiling ear to ear.

This time it's Sabo who's laughing out in the open that it gets the attention of some people who pass by but he doesn't care.

 _~( Where are you getting these words?_ _First, it's 'Friending', now_ _Adorkable? Really? )~_ Like the scripting languages, plus now with the weird compound words. His other self is weird that way.

 _~( It's a_ _portmanteau of_ _Adora_ _ble and_ _Do_ _rk,_ _very Luffy._ _)~_ he clarified calmly but says it with the tone of a proud elder sibling.

Sabo chuckles back. _~(_ That _, I can agree with. )~_

.

.

.

* * *

Triangular ears drooped when that morning is quiet. Too quiet. Yet, Meo just can't bring himself to be calm when he wakes up far too early with nightmares of losing his old-time human friend to the Celestial Dragons. The Cat Mink both curses and loves his loyal friend who's gone the extra mile to protect him from getting into slavery. He's a refugee now, still uncertain what he truly wants to do.

The Revolutionaries have been nothing but kind to him. Like him, they've given everyone food, shelter, and even time to sort out their thoughts. Some join immediately, others have decided to leave to go home or disappear, and the very few left are indecisive on where to go. Meo falls into the last group, who's far from Zou in the New World and without anyone for him to tether as a place to belong.

At least that's what he thought for the first day. For the last few days, he's been thinking about whether to join an Army that consists of mainly of humans. Despite the RA are tolerant of different races in their ranks, Meo has noted most have given him a wide berth, with an exception of one boy.

"Morning, Meo!"

His ears twitch up and Meo thanks whatever deity up there he's been blessed with some company. He waves the boy with goggles around his neck over not saying anything. Sabo has been nothing but a welcome presence to Meo here at headquarters.

"Good morning, Sabo," he greets the child as he comes over to their table in the empty mess hall.

Sabo frowns. "We're both up early, huh?"

They both have their own nightmares, was left unsaid.

Meo solemnly nods.

The boy doesn't falter. "Stay here, I'll grab something from the kitchen, Melody is there anyway."

A few minutes later, Sabo comes back with a tray of cookies and two mugs of warm milk. The taste of the cookies is decent, not as tasty as how he would cook them himself in the past, however, Meo thanks Sabo for the gesture. He's a coward for avoiding a kitchen of all things (what professional sane cook did?) but when the worst memories are too near, Meo just can't help it. It doesn't mean he feels guiltless either, his best friend—former he corrects since they're dead—would have been ashamed of him for not getting back to cooking meals for others.

Wanting to get away from unpleasant thoughts, the cat Mink's eyes observe Sabo the amnesiac who's focused on making an **interface** **construct** of what appears to be formulas thanks to his Devil Fruit powers. A boy, Meo somewhat considers in a position like himself. Their meeting isn't really something he considers special. It's a meeting of individuals who don't quite fit in.

Meo reminiscences those few days ago arriving during dawn at the RA Headquarters docks distraught over the death of his only friend and lost in who to mingle with. At first, Meo had thought he averted any sort of conversation or interaction by sitting at the very edge of one of the tables where the soup kitchen is set up. However, once the tables were starting to fill up, his table for four is probably the only one that has a place to sit left.

It's then and there he first sees Sabo (a kid with healing burn wounds on his head and over his left eye) with a tray attempting to find a seat with the others being full. When he approaches a table of people aged from tweens to teenagers, Meo is internally angry at their treatment of the boy. The Mink is well aware there are actually seating space left at one edge of a table until it's filled in by another child out of pettiness and dislike. In fact, that particular disfavor seems to be the general opinion of the other younglings at the very same long table.

So when the boy approaches his table, Meo doesn't have the heart to deny him a seat, even if he's uncomfortable with human interaction barring his deceased friend. Again, it's in that instance the Cat Mink observes that Sabo was smart and emphatically tolerant for his age. It's both unnerving and appreciative at the same time.

"Can you watch over my seat for me, please?" Sabo had asked as he carefully puts his tray opposite the Cat Mink. "I'll be back."

Before Meo can even refuse, the boy runs off back to the chef, requested another tray, and brings it back to their table for him.

Words couldn't describe the kindness Meo had felt at that small gesture. In his depressed state, Meo noticed he hadn't even thought of breakfast since he'd been too busy avoiding everyone. Guilt gnaws on his insides.

"I'm Sabo," he introduced himself with a small smile sitting down. "It's alright to not apologize."

The Cat Mink nodded silently in thanks and ate still dubious of sharing his name. All the same, before Sabo can put food in his mouth, a large wide shadow looms over where they are sitting. Both boy and Mink turn and blink at the large person holding a tray.

Said person is a turquoise whale shark Fish-Man with red eyes standing at 2.9 meters (or 9.5 ft ). He's wearing a long-sleeved brown shirt that exposes his chest, black pants, sash, and gloves.

To a normal child, the combined size and height alone might have been enough to scare them. Being a large Fish-Man with said details including exposed fangs and red eyes to boot would have sent most running screaming. Sabo again breaks the norm, fearless and even patient for his age.

"Hello, do you need a place to sit?" he blond child asked.

Both Mink and Fish-Man are actually shocked that it's the kid that's offering.

"Hmm. There's not enough space on the bench if we sit like this," Sabo ignored the two speechless adults pointing out the bench wouldn't fit for both him and the Fish-Man. He doesn't hesitate to lift his tray and sit beside the Cat Mink. "There! Now you can have breakfast with us!"

This time whale shark Fish-Man barks with laughter but sits down on the bench taking up all the space. "You're a brave kid!"

The boy shrugs like it's common sense, "It's only polite."

 _But the boy's action_ _s_ _are_ _abnormal_ , both Fish-Man and Mink thinks separately in their private thoughts. Interracial relationships have always been rocky—unless if one disregards the ones formed on famous pirate crews like the Roger Pirates or headed by the Yonko—especially between humans and Fish-Men. Most people don't even see both races past their more animal-like features.

"Ho?" the Fish-Man shows his sharp teeth grinning. "How come you're not scared of us?"

Meo scowls at the Fish-Man on why he's suddenly being dragged into this conversation.

"Should I be afraid?" Sabo asked cordially. "You haven't given me a reason to be afraid of. And just because you both look unique, who am I to judge about appearances?"

The Cat Mink is reminded heavily of his recently deceased friend. _Someone was cutting a barrel of non-existent onions_ _._ Nonetheless, here was another human who couldn't care less about the differences in race. While this is the Revolutionary Army, he doesn't expect someone so young to understand.

Meanwhile, the Fish-Man is struck silent when he really looks at Sabo for the first time on the state of his injuries. His eyes shift to the younger humans who seem to be avoiding any sort of eye contact from where they sit and he has to admit what the child in front of him has said is true. He wonders if this child is an example of a human that their queen, Otohime, preaches about the day where humans and Fish-Men along with Mermen can coexist.

"You're interesting, little one," the larger of the three chuckled. "My name is Jabin."

The kid greets just as warmly. "I'm Sabo!"

"Meo."

Both boy and Fish-Man face their most quiet member of the table in surprise.

"Um… that's my name," the Mink mumbles quietly back.

Both of them nod approvingly and get back to eating. Their table is silent, but there's no animosity between them. And that was how their friendship had started.

 _ **WHAM!**_

Both him and Sabo spluttered broken out of their own thoughts back to the present when a huge tray of assorted foods is slammed in front of them.

" _You two_ , are thinking too much," Jabin, their now resident Whale shark Fish-Man huffed. "Do both of you know it's breakfast already?"

Sabo has the decency to actually look ashamed, "We sort of... lost track of time?"

Meo gives the boy a deadpanned look. _That is an understatement of a lifetime_ _for somewhat who's a black hole when it comes to food_ _._

"Eat," Jabin ordered, quite aware of what may have caused the two to be up at ungodly hours.

While the whale shark Fish-Man is a deep sleeper, this way of being for them is the only way he can make it up to them. He's not worried about Sabo despite the child does have a nightmare here and there, his eyes are relatively normal. Meo, on the other hand, has black rings under his eyes that appear extremely unhealthy.

No wonder the kid stays by the Mink's side; he's worried but doesn't push.

Jabin decides he'll get to the bottom of Meo's problem.

.

.

.

* * *

It's much later in the afternoon that Jabin gets the story out of Meo. It's when the Cat Mink knows that Sabo is asleep lightly snoring on the couch of the general library book on his head, probably sleeping off the hours he's missed sleep that morning. Meo sits on a chair beside the couch as Jabin sits on the floor as no furniture can support his bulky weight.

As someone who lives directly below the Redline at Fishman Island, it's not hard to sometimes hear the worst of what the World Nobles could do from Sabaody Archipelago. The things that they do, from slavery to even discriminating killing in public are considered the norm, despite by all means they shouldn't be. Meo is one of the many victims who is left behind with someone important to them that those Celestial Dragons had killed or taken away.

Even if Jabin will never understand that loss (and doesn't hope to experience it personally), Meo's situation makes him reflect on his current situation right now. Meo's a refugee, with the bad luck of being somewhere at the wrong time. Him? He's a confused Fish-Man who aided people releasing slaves free because to him at the time, he had snapped his tether of seeing more people suffer regardless they were Fish-Man or not.

Jabin admires the Sun Pirates for what they did and even knows a few of them personally. However, he doesn't like being labeled as a pirate, it reminds him of the scum that comes and kidnaps Fish-Man and Merfolk to earn money from the slave trade, despite the fact he knows there are honor-bound pirates such as Whitebeard. Sadly, the ratio between good pirates and bad ones lean towards unfavorable numbers.

As for his present position… Jabin knows he can't come back to the ranks of Neptune's army. He's loyal to his King, Queen, the royal family, and the people, but at the same time, he's disappointed at himself of being unable to take action for what's happening to his people who are taken away and don't come back. Even if he goes back to Fishman Island, all that's left is an empty promise of resolving a long debate of humans and Fishmen along with Humans co-existing with one another. Things are happening far too slow at a Den Den Mushi Snail's pace in his opinion.

"Jabin?" the Mink's question gets the Whale Shark Fish-man out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I asked you if you're going to permanently stay here in the Revolutionaries or go elsewhere," Meo clarified his question again.

Jabin closes his red eyes for a moment in thought before he replied facing his friend, "I'm uncertain. It depends on when I can speak to the leader of the Revolutionaries himself."

Meo hesitated at the thought, "Is that even possible? I know this is the Headquarters of the Revolutionary Army, but as far as I'm concerned, the only people who directly work and talk with Dragon are the officers and Commanders."

"One of the officers by the name of Cyrus suggested I came along when I was rescuing the slaves," Jabin explained. He crossed his arms, "I know _of him_ during my time as part of Neptune's army, but I'm surprised that he's here at all."

Jabin's more than astonished that most of the Revolutionaries don't know that a former Yonko Commander was working with them. Then again, the Fish-man knows because it's important to know all of Whitebeard's Commanders as King Neptune has a long-standing friendship with Edward Newgate. As for Cyrus, even though he's a known pirate, he doesn't have a large bounty (compared to the other commanders) thanks to the fact he worked from the shadows. On the contrary, Jabin isn't as foolish to think he's any weaker than the other Whitebeard Commanders.

Whitebeard is known to treat all his Commanders equally, so in terms of strength, one can't guess who's stronger based on chronological order of the Divisions. Although, that might not be the case in regards to Marco the Phoenix who is known to be labeled as Whitebeard's first mate and is the 1st Division Commander. As for the rest? Jabin's very confident the Crew under the Strongest Man in the world are still New World strong, especially the Commanders if fighting off pirates that want to challenge their Captain is a daily occurrence.

"Cyrus?" Meo leans his head, the name unfamiliar in his ears. His cat black ears twitch.

Jabin shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not surprised if you're not well acquainted with the name. Not to be rude, but I don't think I peg you as the type to keep up with the news on pirates, active or former."

Seriously, to Jabin, Meo tends to have a preference for clothes that are stylized like a noble than a commoner. The 2.1 m tall (or 6.9 ft) black and white Cat Mink may not have been wearing clothes made from expensive types of cloths, but in terms of design, he and Sabo get along that way. The Fish-Man doesn't really understand what's so fashionable wearing cravats or ascots for the human boy and Mink. To him, it's just a silly conventionalized tie that's too constricting when put on one's neck.

"No offense was taken," Meo motioned the Fish-Man not to worry about it. "Alex and I were traveling chefs. We were more focused on protecting ourselves and traveling the world in search of exotic recipes. I owe him for taking me in when I was lost with no way back to Zou. But now he's not here–"

"You're not sure either if you want to stay or not?"

"...Yes. That is the problem," the Cat Mink said with hesitation in his voice. "I know I can fight, but joining an army? I don't think I can wrap my head on that one yet."

Jabin sighed. "I don't think you should make hasty decisions. You're still mourning over the loss of your friend."

"But I'm not sure what to _do!_ " Meo said softly his voice trembling, his ears drooped mirroring his distress.

Jabin shook his head sternly but his voice was calm, "Meo, you still have to give yourself some time. If you make important decisions when you're like this you might make the wrong choice and regret it."

The Cat Mink doesn't reply back, he stands up and leaves the room.

"Meo!" the Fish-Man tries to call back his friend but it's no use.

It's at this time Sabo wakes up confused at Jabin's concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"I tried to help Meo," the Fish-Man said as if he's been sapped out of energy, "but at the same time, I may have pushed him too far."

"Then let's give him some space," Sabo agreed, even though he's heard everything they talked about rubbing his head.

His head is dizzyly buzzing with information. The future past Chief of the Revolutionary Army needs to get a better grip on his powers. Even if his body is capable of collecting information while he sleeps is beneficial (this time via hearing), he needs to talk to his other self on how to delegate it in a co-conscience manner. While some things are too private, he sympathizes with Meo as his situation isn't so different from the time traveler on what it means to be alone.

Knowing far too much sometimes has its drawbacks.

.

.

.

* * *

The former noble boy heaves gulps of air as his trip to one section of the base is fruitless that night. Most of the Revolutionaries have taken the opportunity to rest with the exception of the night guards. He senses Jabin not too far away helping with the search, unfortunately, he hasn't been successful as his movements are still frantic.

Sabo seethes in frustration as he isn't able to find his Cat Mink friend.

Meo has been missing the whole day, and when he was absent during dinner, Sabo and Jabin make it their mission to find him and make sure he's okay. Sadly, they haven't heard, seen, or sensed Meo at all. The Chief of Staff is beyond worried; he's checked through the port that there's been no trip leaving headquarters that day and despite his small range in Observation Haki, it's as if the Cat Mink was gone.

Sabo shudders to think of his new friend to be counted as dead.

 _No way_. Meo wouldn't dare. He's _not_ –

 _~( Sabo,_ _calm down._ _)~_ his other half interrupted his chaotic thoughts. _~( You can't jump to conclusions like that. )~_

Sabo's stressed, he's spreading his senses out as far as he can go, _~( But I can't find him with Observation Haki! Jabin has a wider range, and he can't find Meo either! )~_

His other half poked him thoroughly. _~( I know, Sabo. But I've been digging through our memories, and I think the reason we haven't found him is_ _that_ _Meo's a Mink. Remember when Luffy told you about his visit to Zou? )~_

' _Of course'_ , Sabo realizes what his other half was referencing to. He's seen the technique being used by his Mink Commander, Lindbergh, in the future past as well. _~( He's using that technique that hides him from Haki users._ _That still doesn't help us on where we can find him…_ _)~_

 _~( Maybe we could try our heat vision scan code we've been developing? All the Minks are warm-blooded– )~_ but then the other stops abruptly.

The Chief is alerted at the sudden silence. _~( Other Me? )~_

 _~( Sabo, )~_ his other's voice gulped. _~( We need to find Meo_ ** _yesterday_ _._** _)~_

His other self was panicking? _~( Why are you suddenly– )~_

 _~( Look **UP** , Sabo! )~ _

The time traveler does. Goosebumps prickle up on his skin and cold anxiety washes over him as he knows why his other self is afraid. _This wasn't happening._

No clouds.

A Full Moon.

Fuck.

 _Fuck._

 _ **Fuck!**_

Just at the corner edge of his eye, one part of Baltigo Headquarters explodes, lights up with crackling lightning, thunder, and a chilling tortured cry.

Meo triggered his Sulong Transformation.

Sabo's legs sprinted on their own towards where his friend was when everyone else flees for their lives.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **.**

 **Is it true that 'Friend' isn't a Verb?**

It was considered a verb a long time ago, an archaic form of English. It wasn't considered a verb again until 2005 when Social Media became the norm. It's funny how technology culture makes it relevant again.

 **Notes on Sabo's injuries:**

In my headcanon his injuries are on to his left side of his head as well (if Saint Jalmack's weapon fire spread is anything to go by in the anime/manga. The reason why we don't see it when Sabo's an adult is because hair has grown over it. I honestly think the anime/manga is censoring what the worst could happen to Sabo.

.

 **AU Notes:** If you've spotted that there are 3 personalities of Sabo in one body since the last chapter, give yourself a pat on the back! x) For the uninitiated, there's the younger Sabo, Chief Time Traveler Sabo, and lastly, 'Other Me' from our world. Special thanks to **Umbra99, Akira D. Ryusuke, Eyilin, BlueAutumn12,** and a **guest** for being the first ones to review this fic! Also, thank you to all the follows and favs from everyone else! I hope to continue this story a wild ride. x)

Let me know what your thoughts are for this chapter! ;) Thanks for reading!


	3. Choose Your Settings

**[Edited, 16 May 2019]**

Chapter 3, up! Enjoy~!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Choose Your Settings**_

* * *

" _A setting is an adjustment or value in a software program or_

 _on a hardware device that adjusts it to the user's preference."_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Summary:**_

 _Time itself is fond of letting loose its Butterflies or play its Dominoes because it's fun._

 _Sabo and the Other have a lot of adjusting to do; the other Revolutionaries are just part of the collateral consequences._

* * *

It's all _wrong._

This wasn't _supposed_ to happen.

It didn't happen in the future past.

Did he mess up?

He's _messed it up again_ , hasn't he?

Sabo's heart hammers a couple of times per second as he's not really thinking anymore, it's all instinct as the guilt drains his rational thinking to its core. He's automatically running towards danger without a plan, it's suicidal even. _'This was my fault, wasn't it?'_ Just because he was _selfish_ ; he wanted to make his other self happy. Hell, deep inside he admitted he was extremely lonely, he _wanted_ _(read:_ _desperately_ _needed_ _)_ friends that could accept him for who he was since Koala and Hack weren't there to meet him yet. It's just been so _long_ for him without those that he explicitly trusts he couldn't _take it anymore_. He knows that Meo and Jabin feel _right_ , they're the nakama they (Sabo and his other) are searching for. And yet, here he was, starting to have second thoughts, doubts.

At what cost was he going to pay for when it came to changing the timeline?

He had no answer to that.

His legs only advanced forward.

He'll fix this.

 _~( Sa…! )~_

He _has to._

 _~( Oi- ….it! )~_

Sabo can't _afford_ to lose.

 _~( ...me! )~_

Worst case scenario, he'll lose.

 _~( ...bo! )~_

Then it'll be the same again.

Everyone _dies._

And he's left _alone_ to pick up what's left.

Except, in the past, there was _nothing_ left.

Sabo nearly submerges in his emotions when memories of everyone who has ever died in his previous timeline are glazing over his current eyesight. He's stopped running, staring into space, spots of black causing tunnel vision. The fact that people pass by and run when he's rooted to the spot proves the fact he's not really all there anymore. It's empty; hollow. Cold. Numb.

Then it… _hurts?_

 _Someone's mentally yanking him up by force._

The Chief's hands fly to his head in pain as it rings so loud in his mind.

 _~( DAMMIT, SABO!_ _WAKE UP!_ _)~_

The ringing stops. He hears his other self is panting, _tired_ as if he's run a marathon and back to get where he was after he roared his message so Sabo could _listen_ to him. Sabo assumes that it may have been true regarding his situation since this is the first time he's able to comprehend the words of his other self when the Chief has been warned about Meo's transformation.

That nauseating guilt twisted his insides at full force.

He's even fucked up in listening to the very person he's apart of, hasn't he?

 _~(_ _I…_ _I didn't mean to trigger the memories_ _of_ _–_ _)~_

 _~( Tough… What's... done is done,_ _we... can't dwell on that now._ _)~_ his other half cuts him off, even though he's still gasping and fatigued.

 _~( But– )~_

 _~(_ No. _)~_

 _~( Other Me, I didn't even hear you– )~_

 _~(_ _Not... the time!_ _ **We're**_ _... saving... him._ _He's_ _ **our**_ _Nakama. )~_ the Other urges him to get his attention back alert.

His other self's words are final, but Sabo wholeheartedly doesn't object.

He wants that to be true.

The time traveler doesn't know what he'll do if it _wasn't._

 _~( Don't give up just yet. We can turn it in our favor. In fact– Sabo, let me take over. )~_

 _~( Eh?! )~_

 _~(_ _You_ _focus on_ _our strategy. I'll be in control_ _of our body._ _We'll switch_ _and adapt with the situation_ _._ _)~_ he said hurriedly. _~( If you die, we both die. I want Meo with us. We'll be there to introduce him to Ace and Luffy_ _when we meet up with ou_ _r_ _brothers,_ _Sabo_ _. Jabin too, along with Cyrus, Koala and Hack. )~_

The image of all of his new nakama meeting with his brothers gives the Chief the positive push and he relents his control to his other half. He sobers, switches his mind to do something about it than dwell on what-ifs. This time, he's the one in control of their mind and Devil Fruit powers as his other self continues the journey further into the base. To them, this conversation seems longer in time, but thanks to their abilities to process thoughts and inner conversations instantaneously, it's happening within the seconds they are running. Sabo is more than grateful that there no wasted time because of it.

 _~(_ _Okay_ _, what do we know about the Sulong Transformation? )~_ his other self asks Sabo, keeping their Observation Haki active to avoid destroyed debris in the dark of night as they're heading towards their Mink friend.

Sabo focuses immediately with the keywords in mind.

 **.**

 **SEARCHING KEYWORDS...**

 **[ SULONG TRANSFORMATION ]**

 **.**

 **ROOT CAUSE:**

 **Full Moonlight**

 **.**

 **BEST CONDITION:**

 **Clear Skies**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Without proper training to suppress their feral urges,**

 **the subject will lose their minds & rampage indiscriminately.**

 **Using this form for too long can cause severe exhaustion or even death.**

 **REVERSE TRANSFORMATION:**

 **Subject's eyesight must be blocked from Moonlight.**

 **.**

The Chief of Staff doesn't waste time with the information he's acquired from their ability to search for information and make it to good use.

 _~( Other Me,_ _head towards the storage crates near here! )~_ Sabo orders giving a mental image on where their first task is, _~( It should be where_ _apparel and_ _other_ _items_ _are stored. )~_ At times like this their recent escapades exploring every nook and cranny of Baltigo headquarters has proven invaluable.

A nod. _~(_ _Copy_ _that_ _. )~_ Other Me turns and when he reaches the indicated crate and grabs a couple of items on hand. He breathes out taking gulps of air before he races once again towards their destination. When the other half senses the time traveler's mood plummeting in despair, he asks nervously, _~(_ _Oi_ _, what's got you down again? )~_

 _~( Will this be enough to stop Meo when he's feral? )~_ Sabo notes anxiously about what they were going to do, keeping in mind to have backup plans. _~( Jabin will help_ _us_ _, but if the transformation takes to_ _o_ _much time... )~_

In the brief silence that they both digest the consequences, the picture that it paints is morbid. Meo could die if he overexerts himself. Both Sabo and his other self know from what they heard of Meo's past that he left Zou accidentally without any prior training when it came to the Sulong Transformation despite he knows how to use Electro. Even if they block the moonlight, would it be enough to stop a still rampaging Mink without rational thought?

 _~( We'll have to use_ _ **that,**_ _then. )~_ the Other said, determined.

Sabo widens his eyes at hearing this. _~( That? What do you mean, by_ _ **'that'**_ _? )~_

 _~(_ _It's one of o_ _ur_ _many_ _Devil Fruit_ _techniques_ _;_ _ **Power Bestowal:**_ _**Knowledge Projection.**_ _Long story short; instant_ _information_ _transferal/learning process to a chosen person. Limits are usually based on_ _one's_ _race or biological makeup._ _)~_ his other said as quick as he can, but there's an underlying tone he's not looking forward to it. _~( Normally, no risk of overflow._ _However, in our case,_ _we'_ _ll be_ _unlocking knowledge_ _to someone who_ _se_ _mind_ _is_ unstable. _)~_

 _~( But it_ _is_ _doable_ _? )~_ the Chief of Staff emphasized.

While the ability astonishes him that he has it in the first place, Sabo understands what his other self's idea is heading. There's a difference when it came to having abilities was practice and _knowing what to do_. He knows it sounds perilous to apply their power bestowal ability in unfavorable odds. Additionally, the way his other half insinuated it, the method would likely be susceptible to unwanted consequences.

 _~(_ _The a_ _nswer is Yes. But i_ _t's gonna suck for us_ _with_ _Mental Backlash;_ _the kind that it may be more nightmares for us._ _Meo's not going to accept the info dump quie_ _t_ _ly_ _in his current state_ _._ _)~_ the other warned, _~(_ _Plus, w_ _e can't do it remotely as we are now._ _Physical contact is required._ _)~_

Sabo winces in his thoughts this is most likely the first time they'll use this ability. Seeing electrical sparks fly from their destination he knew they won't come out of it unscathed, but is resolute to do what needs to be done. _~(_ _It's our best shot. We_ _'ll_ _just_ _have to make use of that Armament Haki training, won't we? )~_

 _Translation: That, a_ _aa_ _nd_ _plausibly_ _another trip to_ _the_ _medical ward._

Even Armament Haki had limits in protecting one's body coating from element based attacks.

 _~( And our sanity? )~_ was the deadpanned remark from the Other.

 _~( Uh, we'll cross that bridge when we get there? )~_

The Other doesn't comment on Sabo's statement, but questions himself inwardly for just how long he's going to last being the lucid one in the world of One Piece at the rate things are going. He's pessimistic about being sane by the time he'll reach the canon timeline.

On the other side of the spectrum, the Chief of Staff at the back of his mind he notes he'll have an extra extended conversation with his other self about their Devil Fruit abilities. Just how complex did their abilities go?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jabin is torn.

Between stopping his mindless feral friend, he's running out of options stalling or finding a way to make his friend unconscious.

The Fish-Man even with his training in Neptune's army doesn't have the experience to counter something such as a Mink's Sulong Transformation. Fish-Man Karate and Jujitsu are styles that heavily rely on the concept of manipulating _water_ it becomes a hassle to go against someone with lightning enhanced powers. They don't mix well. Then again, rarely do people witness the Sulong Transformation of a Mink or has even encountered a Devil Fruit user with lightning. Jabin swears inwardly on how he's at the disadvantage here where he tends to rely on offensive than defensive techniques.

His current tactic is to keep Meo's attention on him and away from the weaker Revolutionaries because from what he's heard the stronger ones have left with Dragon on a campaign to free a certain country. His plan is working (so far), but he's getting zapped far too much to his liking. The last hit had stung his left arm that it's still trembling in paralysis for the next few seconds. He knows he has limits to as how much he can withhold electric damage with Armament Haki.

At times like this, he regrets leaving his preferred weapon behind. But alas, he doesn't want to be recognized as apart of Neptune's army when he's not one anymore.

Thunder cracks.

Jabin barely avoids becoming literally fried fish with his Observation Haki.

"Meo! Snap out of it!" Jabin yells to the Sulong transformed Mink.

What he gets it a feral hiss in return. Meo's transformation has made him look far sinister than Jabin remembers as the timid Mink he first met. He now has glowing red eyes, longer claws, and a long white mane whilst sparking electricity is flying in all directions. He's starting to despair that Meo isn't there anymore.

In a moment of weakness, Jabin's red eyes widen as he's on the verge of getting hit by electrified claws.

Only, the attack is interrupted as Meo gets a smoke bomb to the face, which gives Jabin ample time for him to get away and stand in a safer spot.

Meo whimpers with a feral cry and retreats a few meters away coughing.

The Fish-Man wasn't sure if what happened was a good thing or a bad one, despite that throw was impressively dead-on. Just who the heck–

He spots a familiar boy with goggles. "Sabo?!"

What was the little kid doing _here?!_ He was going to get himself _killed!_

"Jabin! You okay?!"

Hold on a sec. His eyes dart to the pouch of smoke bombs that Sabo has tied to his waist. Jabin's mind is on overdrive on how the hell the kid threw that smoke bomb with deadly precision. Meo's speed is faster than the normal fighter, anyone without Observation Haki would have failed– Wait– He spots a red glow tint in Sabo's eyes. The kid HAS _**Observation Haki?!**_

"Jabin?"

The whale Fish-Man doesn't reply to Sabo's question but blurts out instead, "You- You _have_ Observation Haki?"

Sabo blinks and answers lamely unaware of the Fish-Man's inner turmoil, "Uh, yeah?"

Eventually, Jabin sobers, and he shakes his head. "It's not the time! _What are you doing here?!_ It's dangerous!"

"I'm trying to help Meo!" Sabo countered. Before even his friend spoke another word, the boy interrupted him, "Jabin, I know how to help Meo. My Devil Fruit told me about the Sulong Transformation. We have to hurry before–"

Sabo experiences vertigo as Jabin on reflex grabs him and pulls them both out of the way when the Feral Mink crashes into the wall behind where they stood.

Both Fish-Man and boy took heavy breaths at the close call as they stood a healthy distance away from the now destroyed wall.

Jabin doesn't bother scolding the rascal, deciding to focus on their current situation instead. "Before what, Sabo?"

Sabo takes that as a sign to continue, "Before Meo overexerts himself. If Meo is in that state for too long, he's going to die."

"Then you have a solution?" Jabin asks, his eyes still on the Mink trying to get out of the rubble he (Meo) made.

He's only been told what Sabo's Devil Fruit power does (gathering and scanning information) but he hasn't seen it in action yet. Then again, _he has_ , if the kid's use of Haki was anything to go by. The fact Sabo knows it's called the Sulong Transformation is one sign he gets that the kid positively can use his Devil Fruit to a degree. He has no idea on how to handle Meo right now, but maybe with Sabo's help, he can. As far as options go, Jabin is backed into a corner.

Sabo nods, his eyes are also on the recovering feral transformed Mink. "We have to block the Moonlight from Meo's eyes, but if Meo knows how to control the Sulong Transformation too, that will help him faster to get out of that form."

The Fish-Man raises one brow in confusion, "What are you suggesting?"

"You're going to help me hold onto Meo and cover his eyes," Sabo says as he takes out a Panama hat and goggles out of his pouch putting them into Jabin's hands, "I'm going to hold onto his head and transfer the information he needs to change back."

In normal non-lethal circumstances, Jabin would have been asking the kid a hundred questions or so how the Seas did his Devil Fruit work. However, since they were short on time, he'll have to trust the kid this was the right thing to do (he desperately hopes it is!). The logical part of his mind was screaming at him with alarms that involving Sabo (who was still a kid!) was so wrong on so many levels. The opposite side of him tells him he doesn't have much of a choice.

"You're going to get electrocuted with those normal gloves you have on," Jabin noted at what Sabo was wearing. The kid must have gotten them from the supply crates.

Sabo doesn't say a word, but his long brown gloves change colors to black, which Jabin freezes at.

 _Holy_ _M_ _other of the Sea, the kid has Armament Haki TOO?!_

Wisely, Jabin doesn't say a peep on that particular _internal crazy revelation_ that the kid is _coating his gloves over with Haki_ as his attention is at Meo once more, who is now growling at them. _It's thanks to the Devil Fruit,_ he reminds himself. _Focus._ Survive now, freak out later.

Jabin makes up his mind and follows the plan, "Hop on my back, Sabo."

The kid doesn't hesitate. He does as is asked, and his grip is firm on the Fish-Man's clothes, ready for action.

Meo snarls as he takes a step towards them.

In response, Jabin activates his own Armament Haki on both of his arms with the hat and goggles ready to use.

This was going to get messy.

The fight starts and sparks fly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Within the mind, the Other Sabo is watching their predicament tensely with his arms spread out, his fingertips at ready on a digitally constructed keyboard to activate their intended technique to transfer the information into Meo's mind. Chief Sabo is still maintaining his grip on Jabin while keeping their Armament Haki up. Jabin is urgently trying his best to get hold onto the Mink with difficulty.

It's been a couple of minutes counting of the attack and still no luck. An intense fight like this in his old world would only have last minutes the longest, but this was the world of One Piece where battles could last for days… to even centuries. Stamina plays an important role without a doubt. With their body being far too young and that hasn't been trained up to par…

The Other is sweating bullets as a **Status Bar** showing how long their Armament Haki will last starts plummeting rapidly than he had hoped it would.

 _Crap._ At this rate…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _~( Our Armament Haki's not going to last, we don't have our stamina_ _as_ _before we traveled back in time. )~_ the Other informed Sabo who's holding onto Jabin for his life. _~( The moment we grab Meo, it's our_ _ **only**_ _shot and if we're not quick enough, I don't think our body can handle that_ _much_ _lightning. )~_

Sabo's heart falls to the pit of his stomach while still keeping his Observation Haki on. _If he were only stronger tha_ _n_ _he was_ _right now_ _…_ He grits his teeth in frustration and asks his other self if his idea was possible, _~( Is our_ _ **Knowledge Projection**_ _not fast enough? Can we speed up the process? )~_

 _~( We c-can... )~_ the Other nods, his voice a starting to sound a little hoarse.

Sabo blinks at the Other's odd behavior. _~( Hey, are you– )~_

He doesn't get the chance to continue.

 _~(_ _ **Heads up, Sabo!**_ _)~_ the Other yelled through their mind.

In a split second, Jabin successfully tackles the Mink to the ground as he wraps around an arm around Meo to keep him still and the other putting on the hat to cover the eyes. The Fish-Man hisses and growls as he's using every bit of instinct to pin his target down. Meo at the same time is wildly trying to roll his assailant off of him screeching. Sabo's ears feel like they're going to bleed and his heart jumps crazily in his chest, but his mind is made up. He secures his coated Armament Haki gloved hands onto his Mink friend.

 **.**

 **INITIATING INFORMATION TRANSFERAL...**

 _ **POWER BESTOWAL:**_ _ **K**_ _ **NOWLEDGE PROJECTION**_

 _ **[SULONG TRANSFORMATION]**_

 **LOADING…**

 **10%…**

 **15%…**

 **20%...**

 **.**

What Sabo feels next in indefinable. His ears roar with a force of a hurricane that's far too loud for him to discern, but it's filled with memories that weren't his. As much as he wants to let go badly, he _can't._ If he does, Meo doesn't _stand a chance of surviving._ The **Loading Bar** feels like a snail's pace to what he's experiencing of things trying to crash into his brain and the emotions of fright and desperation that Meo was feeling.

Seeing a green haired person in a garb of a traveling chef, Alex, a human so dear to the Cat Mink being slaughtered by a Celestial Dragon was a sucker punch to the gut.

Meo's reactions to said memories don't help Sabo at all.

 _ **i**_ _ **d**_ _ **IDN'T**_ _ **m**_ _ **EAN**_ _ **t**_ _ **O!**_ _ **ALEX sHOULDN'T hAVE dIED!**_ _ **i**_ _ **dON'T dESERVE tO lIVE!**_ _ **hE**_ _ **t**_ _ **OOK tHAT hIT fOR mE**_ _ **!**_

Sabo's eyes widened when heard the words. In front him, what he saw wasn't just the Cat Mink, but Ace instead.

' _Do you think... I should have been born?'_

The Chief whimpered out a sob. Too late. The waterworks fell. Despite his brother was alive in this timeline, Ace was out of Sabo's current reach until he set out to sea. Meo on the other hand was _here_ and been suffering as much as his brother; perhaps worse.

What kind of friend was he?

 _~( Other… Me… How… much longer…? )~_ Sabo groans, snot mixed with tears while getting bombarded by Meo's emotions that were so much like his own.

 _~( ...Not enough. )~_ the Other says in voice to Sabo seems far away.

He can't even feel his fingers anymore even if he sees them still latched onto the Mink's head. His vision blurs as his cheeks are soaked with tears. _Damn_ _it all_ _, he wasn't prepared for thi_ _s!_ He hated how he underestimated the Other's warning of the mental backlash.

 _~( I… I c-can't hold it… any longer… )~_ Sabo whimpered, he feels the connection is slipping. The emotions of his friend were getting to him. It was far too raw, even for the time traveler who had lost and gained everything back.

 _~( You Can. You_ _W_ _ill. )~_

In Sabo's time perspective, the world stops. It's soundless, but he feels warm identical hands above his own. He feels like he's been hugged from behind, the feeling of home and hearth.

 _~( Sabo, I trust you. )~_ the Other said. _~( It'll take some time, but I know you'll be fine. )~_

 _~( Other Me? )~_

The only reply he felt at the back of his mind was a small smile.

 _NO._

 _He wouldn't–_

 _~( OTHER ME! )~_

The winds inside his mind roar again with a new found energy and Sabo barely clings on.

.

.

.

 _ **POWER BESTOWAL:**_ _ **K**_ _ **NOWLEDGE PROJECTION**_

 _ **SULONG TRANSFORMATION**_

 _ **ACCELERATION MODE**_ _ **ACTIVE**_

 _ **FORCED**_ _ **SYNCHRONIZATION MODE**_ _ **ACTIVATION**_ _ **COMPLETE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **LOADING 25%**

 **LOADING 50%**

 **LOADING 75%**

 _ **SULONG TRANSFORMATION**_ _ **INFORMATION TRANSFER**_ _**100% COMPLETE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sabo?"

The Chief blinks and the area is still, the dust has settled, but he realizes that the one calling him isn't Jabin.

It's Meo.

Sabo only then notices he's kneeling, his hands are at his sides and no longer the familiar black Haki color. He's drenched in sweat and everything else as he feels like he could collapse at any moment. His attention is to the Mink that's lying down on the ground beside him with a Panama hat with goggles that kept it on his head. Meo's eyes are covered from Moonlight, but the Cat Mink's eyes were on Sabo.

"Meo?"

The Mink whispered with relief, "Thank you."

"You're–"

"Thank you for bringing me back," Meo smiles tiredly.

"You're okay?" Sabo croaked, weakly wiping away his face.

A nod. "I'm okay."

Sabo nods vigorously. His friend is _okay._ Meo's _alive._ _He did it._ _No,_ _they_ _did it!_

He's startled when a large hand pats his head, the part that is free from his burn injuries.

"You alright, Sabo?" Jabin asked sitting behind him. His clothes are torn in a couple of places and there are a few burnt marks caused by electricity. But overall, he doesn't seem to be too badly beaten up.

When he realizes Jabin's question, Sabo freezes. _~( Other... Me? )~_

Silence.

There's no reply, not even an echo of their shared mind.

Before he panics, Sabo does the most logical thing he can think of. He asks his Devil Fruit what had happened.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAUSE FOUND**

 **DUE TO FORCED SYNCHRONIZATION, ALTER IS IN STASIS**

 **RECOVERY COUNTDOWN:**

 **71:59:02 HRS [3 DAYS] REMAINING…**

 **.**

 **.**

It's the first time Sabo has used the Devil Fruit without his other self being conscious. Was being in stasis meant his Other was asleep or something? Alter? Is that what his Other self is? Crap, stasis for the next _three days_? What does it mean for Forced Synchronization?

 **SEARCHING KEYWORDS…**

 **[ TECHNIQUE: SYNCHRONIZATION ]**

 **.**

 **Definition:**

 **Dēta Dēta no Mi's Enhanced state,**

 **which temporarily boosts all processes of**

 **Reality Interface Creation by 200%.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Not to be confused with**

 **Dēta Dēta no Mi's Awakened state.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ SPECIFY: FORCED SYNCHRONIZATION ]**

 **.  
Root Cause: **

**Lack of Mental and Physical Stamina when initiating Synchronization.**

 **.  
WARNING:**

 **May cause blackouts and unconsciousness for a period of time.**

 **When pushed further, it may extend the period to days.**

 **Activation at minimum health will cause death to User.**

 **.**

Sabo's attention snaps back into reality when he feels the Fish-Man shaking him.

"Kid? You there?" Jabin asked what he thinks is the third time.

"Umm… yeah." Sabo replies weakly, shivering all over. _They nearly died that night._ It was clear that his Other self took that mental damage for him. What was worse… it feels horrifying without his Other self around. It feels like he's missing something, like he has a missing hole in his chest he needs to fill. His hands that were gripping the Mink shook.

Jabin's the first one to voice it. "You're not fine."

At that statement, Sabo doesn't have the strength to deny it. He just feels empty. His right hand clenches the hem of his shirt where his heart is. His Other self is still alive, he knows this. But why won't the pang of loneliness go away?

His breath hitches.

Sabo breaks down.

Seeing their youngest panicking, the Mink sits up with what strength he has left, hugs the boy, and purrs. The Fish-Man, despite his size, soothingly rubs Sabo behind his back in circles. And Sabo, who's hopeless in his panic attack without his other half awake, doesn't reject their attempts at comforting him. At this point, he cares less about the water pouring out of his eyes and sobs. He cries because he's glad that his new friends are okay. Sabo lets out the guilt that his other half is paying for the price of overusing their Devil Fruit on behalf of him. That night, he also lets out most of the bitter feelings he's been holding onto about the future past.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DAY 1**

Meo wakes up in the bed of the Medical Wing with something warm curled beside him. Unsurprisingly, it's Sabo who has latched onto the Mink and Fish-man since last night. He doesn't believe it, but last night, under the full moon he had accidentally transformed into his Sulong form from spending his time outside for too long lost in thought. The Mink was sure he was going to die and no one was going to help him. Despite that, Jabin and Sabo had gone after him and even snapped him back from his Sulong form, the most dangerous form a person would face when it came to Minks.

Guilt doesn't describe what he feels about how he put his new friends through the wringer, but Meo's beyond grateful that they cared. A human and a Fish-man truly cared. They were willing to help him battle the odds of dying as a feral beast even if it meant their lives were at stake. If Alex was here, his human friend would probably approve of Sabo and Jabin.

A shuffle of curtains and Jabin the red-eyed Fish-man makes his appearance with breakfast trays. He settles one on the bed and the remaining two on another desk in the curtained area.

"You look better," Jabin states casually.

Meo breathes out a relieved breath. "I guess things are looking up."

Jabin then points out to the bundle of blankets beside him. "And Sabo?"

While the boy is asleep and drooling onto his clothes, Meo doesn't mind. After the traumatic experience he went through last night, the Mink understands the kid needs his rest. "He's been asleep most of the time, when he does wake up he makes sure I'm always here or you're in his field of vision. I noticed he's keeping tabs on both of us last night via Observation Haki."

Jabin shakes his head, "For what it's worth, I'm not surprised if he did. If he didn't have his Devil Fruit ability to give you that information, I don't think we'd both be alive."

Both Mink and Fish-man are well aware they could have killed each other that night or at least one of them wouldn't have come out alive.

"Truly," Meo reminisced, "it feels like a lifetime ago I had no knowledge on the Sulong Transformation. I've never wanted to attempt it even on Zou, but now I _know_ , it feels surreal. The power of a Devil Fruit is really amazing and frightening at the same time."

The Fish-man huffs, "I've met a lot of individuals with Devil Fruits that could probably change the world with a flick of a wrist. In the end, it depends on what they do with their powers that makes them who they are. If anything, I think Sabo being here is probably for the best. Information-based power is something I'd rather not want in the hands of the World Government, especially under those World Nobles."

Meo takes a moment to process that before he asks, "Were you aware that Sabo was capable of Armament Haki?" At Jabin's frown, the Mink doesn't think so.

"Nope," Jabin chuckled remembering the night before, "I was already shocked that I found out about his prowess in Observation Haki and then I nearly got a heart attack when his gloved hands turned black. Crazy kid, I don't think I've ever seen someone as invested in saving someone's life to those he knows for a few days."

At that notion, the black and white Cat Mink asked the Fish-man, "What's it like joining an army?"

Jabin's not shocked at the sudden question, considering that last night may have affected the Mink's perspective about the offer of joining the Revolutionaries. "I'll be blunt. It depends on the leader of the army. In my experience, it's protecting the monarchy that's there and also it's people. I can't answer for you about the RA though, I'm here to find out myself. Even so, the fact that Sabo believes in them must mean something, right? He's probably the most mature and tolerant kid I've met yet."

"Really? Even among the Fish-men and Mermen?"

A nod. "Even among our own brats."

Meo shrugs, "I can't say anything about Minks, it's been too long since I've been away from Zou."

There's a rather awkward silence between the two before it's broken by their youngest member in that room. To the expectations of the two older occupants, Sabo clings to the Mink breathing heavily and while he re-orientates himself with the room, his eyes tint red with Observation Haki use to make sure they're both there before they recede back to their original color. Meo and Jabin know better than to comment on the boy's insecurity.

Meo takes the incentive to distract Sabo first. "Good morning, Sabo. It's breakfast time. Hungry?"

Sabo only nods. He's can't help but feel skittish with the silence within his mind. Somehow, counting down 2 more days seems longer to him.

Taking Sabo's nod as a cue to start breakfast, Jabin takes their trays to where they sit and they start to eat. To the dismay of the Mink and Fish-man, the boy's usual habit of eating with gusto is missing that morning. While the former noble is distracted, eating mechanically, Meo signals Jabin to take the lead this time in starting a conversation. While he does so for Sabo and the Mink's sake, but he also has questions of his own.

"Sabo, may I ask you why you decided to join the Revolutionaries?" Jabin gets straight to the point that he has been meaning to ask for sometime after they met.

The Chief is surprised as the straightforwardness at first, but with Jabin's former background, he should have expected it. "Well, at first, I guess it was my way of paying him back of saving my life and letting me stay here."

"Him?" Meo parroted.

"Dragon-san," Sabo clarified.

Jabin does a double take the third time in that 24 hours. " _Dragon_ as in the _leader_ of the Revolutionaries saved your life?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for him, I would have sunk and died in the ocean," the boy continued his explanation. His hand traveled to his scar on his left eye, "But because I suffered a head injury, I have amnesia. So, when I didn't have anywhere to go, Dragon-san let me stay with the Revolutionaries."

To get his mind off the missing voice of his other half that was supposed to be at the back of his mind, Sabo tells his two new friends what happened before he came to Baltigo. How he first meets up with Crocus and ate his Devil Fruit, his journey with the other commanders of the RA such as Kuma and Ivankov, meeting Cyrus, and to finally meeting the both of them one morning. All in all, from Sabo's stories, Meo and Jabin decided they want to meet up with Dragon and Cyrus with the consideration that maybe the Revolutionary Army would be the place they'd like to join.

Sabo's a little sad that his Other self isn't here to experience Meo and Jabin's decision to meet with Dragon. And yet, he's thankful he's come a long way in finally opening up to others. Now, it was time to make sure that he could keep them both as his Nakama. So far, he's more certain about Meo joining up than Jabin does. Nonetheless, he's been feeling more optimistic than before that the Fish-man will come around once he meets up with Cyrus.

When his Other self comes back, he'll have a name to call himself. If he hasn't had a name figured out by then, Sabo will take it upon himself to give him a name.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DAY 2**

The last thing the squared-glasses former Whitebeard pirate expects when they get back to HQ is a partially destroyed base.

The variety of reactions of his comrades in the Revolutionary Army are proof of that.

Ivankov's face is white as a sheet. It doesn't help that Inazuma mentions that the stray they picked up is involved. Kuma doesn't say anything, only looking to his leader out of deference. Even Cyrus double checks what he is seeing as he wipes his spectacles with a cloth and puts it back on the bridge of his nose. Partially destroyed base confirmed.

As for their leader…

"Not a D. and the boy can make small storms," Dragon said, voice more intrigued than anything.

This of course results in four blank deadpanned stares at the Revolutionary Army leader. His subordinates chalks this situation to his weird/wild/crazy/"insert 'odd meaning' adjective here" behavior for being a said D. Secretly, all of them are just thankful enough that Dragon has far less of Vice Admiral Garp the Fist's brand of 'canon ball throwing frenzy madness' and inherited all the smarts in the family. Most of what Dragon did still have that D. flair leadership that put many in awe, but his style was more 'cunningly explosive' at the same time. In their minds, they were happy the crazy family line ended there.

Little did they know that the man had already procreated in the form of Monkey D. Luffy.

As his officers are too busy in their own thoughts about their leader, Dragon makes it his mission to ask what happened to those who were at their base while they were all away on a different country altogether. They followed him quickly after. From the accounts he hears from the other Revolutionaries at HQ as well from the medical staff, one Cat Mink had unintentionally changed into his Sulong form and destroyed part of the base. In the middle of the mishap, the Fish-man by the name of Jabin and Sabo (of all people) had managed to stop the Cat Mink from hurting himself and others.

"Did you say Jabin?" Cyrus asked lifting his squared glasses up his nose to one of that had been on standby that night.

Dragon notices that tone of recognition. "Do you know him, Cyrus?"

"Not on a personal level," Cyrus reported to his leader, "But I know he was one of Neptune's soldiers before. He helped us in freeing the slaves in advance that we sent here just a little over a week ago. I recommended him to join us if he wanted to, but from what I know from the brief meeting we met he wanted to meet up with you, Dragon."

Their leader digests that new information thoughtfully before he asked again. "And the Mink?" Dragon pressed further.

Cyrus tapped his chin trying to remember. "I don't think he was part of the slaves if memory serves me right. But I did hear there was a mass murder spree that the Celestial Dragons were doing before we arrived."

"Hmm, then most likely the Mink was one of vee survivors," Ivankov put his 2 berry in rubbing his arrow-shaped chin, "I remember vee poor black and white thing looking extremely pale and trying to avoid attention until some of our people ushered him into the evacuation boats."

"Note that we're lucky enough to be anywhere near any Marine activity or there are no high ranking ones around," Kuma added. "Particular Vice Admirals or any on-call Admirals by the World Nobles would not have ended well for us."

Dragon doesn't say a word. He only acknowledges all their input with a nod and makes his way to the medical area of the base. As he walks with his commanders and officers behind him, his other subordinates disperse from the group on what he notes are people who have been gossiping about the incident. They're looking at him to see his reaction. When he doesn't react to their expectations, most of them leave. It's at a certain door, their head doctor bows to him.

"Status?" Dragon asks, brief with words.

"The boy is fine, no physical injuries to be accounted for," the doctor replies. "The other two..."

Dragon listens as the doctor lists a summary of what were minor injuries one could obtain from a Sulong Transformation gone wrong. In his mind, he deducts things could have turned out _far worse_ than what had happened. The fact that the doctor gave indication Sabo was still on friendly terms with the Cat Mink and Fish-man makes the Revolutionary Leader conclude there was more to the accounts or stories from his other Revolutionaries. He had a feeling Sabo's Devil Fruit was behind this somehow.

"Kuma, Ivankov, Inazuma, make sure no one else enters," Dragon ordered. "Cyrus, come with me."

The other three don't protest as the doctor has limited visitors to a maximum of two people. Meanwhile, Cyrus breathes out in relief that he's the one that his leader has chosen to accompany him. He's been worried sick on how Sabo is doing and hasn't taken the rumors spreading around the base well despite keeping his own thoughts to himself. Cyrus swears he'll believe Sabo's fine when he sees the boy for himself.

When they both enter that one side of the medical ward, a blue blur comes into view.

"Dragon-san!"

Surprisingly to all the other occupants of the room (the doctor, Meo who's on the bed, Jabin sitting next to the Mink on the floor, and even Cyrus), the one designated as the Most Wanted Man in the World doesn't avoid the boy with goggles around his neck latching onto his leg. Dragon is struck silent when the boy doesn't let go immediately and hugs his leg tighter, shivering. The Revolutionary doesn't move, letting the boy settle down in what Dragon figures is a very brief panic attack before he calms down, exhales a tired breath, and lets it go.

"Sabo?" Dragon softly asks.

"I- I'm glad you're back, Dragon-san," the boy grins back even if the nervous energy around him is present.

The much taller man ignores the boy's nervousness. "You're safe?"

"Yes," the past Chief of Staff answers, his heart is in relief as Dragon _doesn't ask if he's fine when he isn't._ The man has always been sharp at spotting details, both in his own past and in the current present.

"Good. That's what matters," Dragon said as he lightly pats Sabo's back.

When in his mind Sabo confirms that his leader (also father-like figure) is _there_ and physical, he latches onto the former pirate. "I missed you too, Cyrus!"

Cyrus, well aware of how Sabo reacted to Dragon's presence, taps the boy on the head gently. "Kiddo, you had me worried. I'm not one on believing the rumor mill, so spill."

"Oh," Sabo blinks and steps back from hugging the former Whitebeard. "Well… I have new _Nakama_?"

At the word, the doctor in the room gives the boy a disapproving frown. "Sabo-"

Sabo stubbornly ignores the doctor altogether, he jumps, grabs both hands of Dragon and Cyrus and drags them over towards where Mink and Fish-Man are. "This is Meo and that's Jabin! I met them when the larger ship docked about a week ago!"

Inwardly Jabin is astonished just how casual Sabo is with both the Most Wanted Man in the World and a former Whitebeard Commander that he doesn't know what to say. It's a good thing that is isn't alone in that department when the Cat Mink is silent too. To the Fish-man, he's had to contend to too many surprises in the last two days. Hearing about Dragon the Revolutionary caring about the boy is far different in seeing the man's mannerisms with his own red eyes. Jabin admits inwardly, he approves how Dragon treats Sabo well in the subtle signs he has gotten in their interactions.

Contrary to Jabin's calmer demeanor, Meo is tense on how these people would react to him. Meo's certainly not thrilled how the doctor gives him a stink eye before leaving the room, being dismissed by Dragon. He's more of a traveling civilian to them and Meo has no experiences in social interactions of high profiled people. Forget former pirates or people with ridiculously high bounties, even he himself hasn't been able to experience the same when it comes to the Marines. All in all, he's more worried about if he's going to get kicked off of Baltigo because of the property damage he's caused. His respect for Sabo has risen by leaps and bounds as the boy isn't intimidated by the person that even the World Government is afraid of.

To the Cat Mink and Fish-man's amazement, Sabo is the one who takes over most of the conversation on their behalf and narrated their initial meeting, becoming friends, and eventually, what had happened at the night Meo triggered his Sulong Transformation. While there's no shock to the fact the kid has Observation Haki, that wasn't the case when it came to Armament Haki.

Cyrus snorted, "Sabo, that was reckless! I told you to take it easy on Haki! You're still very young to attempt it without proper practice!" He flicked his finger on brat's head.

"I didn't have a choice!" the boy protested rubbing his head. "I can't use **Knowledge Projection** remotely yet! And the only way I could touch Meo in Sulong Transformation was with gloves and Haki! If I hadn't made it in time, Meo would have died!"

An awkward silence ensued as the kid breathes heavily before he slightly wheezes in trying to calm himself down.

Sabo takes a few more breaths before he apologizes at the sudden muteness of the room. "Sorry, I-I- I just- don't want people I care about _die,_ " he said the last word with a whisper. His hands tremble and they latch onto the nearest thing he can take comfort in, which this time happens to be Jabin's clothes.

The Fish-man doesn't say anything but rubs the boy's back trying to calm him down, and yet Cyrus can clearly see the former palace guard cares for the kid. On the inside, Cyrus' heart is figuratively stabbed a dozen times seeing the kid having symptoms of PTSD. _Damn_ _it._ He knows the kid has nightmares that he wakes up to and says he doesn't remember to what they were in early mornings for the few weeks they have spent time together. Cyrus wonders if the kid had lost everyone he cared for before he was shot by a World Noble to be left for dead. If that was the case, Cyrus now has confirmation why Sabo's brain couldn't take it and erased that trauma causing his amnesia.

Regardless… the former Yonko Commander observes how Sabo relies on both Jabin and Meo without hesitation unlike the other kids and teenagers around Baltigo base. It's saddening to know the kid doesn't have friends his age but to see the kid he had adopted as a little brother be tolerant towards other races was also to be something proud of. To Cyrus, Sabo's way of treating others who were so different from him is something he wishes to see in the future for other children. It also reminds him of his numerous siblings on the Moby Dick regardless where they came from that they were still a family.

As the others are unsure what to do next, it's Dragon who takes the initiative. "Sabo."

The boy perks up, "Yes?"

"Your Nakama aren't going anywhere. But I'd like to talk to them with Cyrus privately," Dragon said in a clear voice. When he sees Sabo's insecurity come back gripping on the Fish-man's clothes tighter, he adds, "You won't be alone, Kuma, Ivankov, and Inazuma are just outside the door."

As Sabo's eyes turn to the door, all of the adults spot that familiar red tint that goes over the boy's eyes. It takes a minute or so of Sabo looking at everyone in the room before he makes his decision.

"… All right," Sabo agreed reluctantly. "Can I come back in when you're done, Dragon-san?"

Dragon nodded. "You may."

When the child deems the Most Wanted Man in the World's answer lives up to his expectations, he gives them all a grin before waving and exiting out the door. Before the door closes though, Meo and Jabin see the boy hugging what seemed to be Bartholomew Kuma's knee. Once the remaining group is certain the boy wasn't in their vicinity is when Dragon grabs a chair for his height and sits in front of the newcomers. Cyrus does the same by grabbing another chair and sits at Dragon's left side.

Cyrus doesn't say a word but looks to his leader in regards to Sabo's situation. The boy is technically under their leader's protection. Before the boy completely stuck to him like fungus, the former Whitebeard Pirate had previously asked permission if he could be the one to watch over the brat when Dragon was too busy. Dragon was more than pleased when Sabo was learning from Cyrus as well in what the RA does.

"I see that Sabo is attached to you two."

Meo and Jabin blinked. They weren't expecting a very calm and casual start of their conversation. Well, perhaps their own preconceptions and expectations had blown their thoughts out of proportion that meeting _Dragon the Revolutionary_ was going to be a terrifying experience. They are still well aware the man is strong to avoid capture of the World Government, no doubt. However, at the moment, they realized the man was a caring person even if he was blatantly stoic most of the time.

"Is it a bad thing that we are his friends?" Jabin takes the courage to ask the leader.

Dragon smirks. "Not at all. But as far as I've known him, Sabo's remarkably mature for his age. He's exceedingly selective in showing his vulnerabilities to others. The fact he has shown that side to you both, I can conclude means he's adopted you two as more than friends."

Meo's uncomfortable at that thought. "I… he saved my life," he gulped. "And yet… am I worthy to stay here? I- I haven't even joined anything remotely to a fighting cause… and… " The Cat Mink's voice died as he's not sure what else to stay.

"Meo, was it?"

"Yes?" Meo answered anxious thinking he'll get a whiplash for his indecisiveness.

"I won't lie to you that we're fighting for freedom which means going against the World Government," Dragon started, "however, also know that those who have joined our cause have lost what we hold dear and wish to better ourselves so things can change. You're not in a position to fight, and therefore I won't let you."

Meo wilted. This was it, he was going to get kicked out—

"Regardless, you're allowed to stay and heal. If it is your wish to stay with Sabo and support us in your own way later, I will not stop you," Dragon finished.

Meo gaped. "I… can stay? Just… like that?"

Dragon grinned back, "Yes."

The Cat Mink was lost for words.

Meanwhile, beside Meo, the whale shark Fish-man grimaces. "You have no reason to trust us and you're willing to let us in?"

Dragon shrugs. "You're an astute Fish-man, Jabin. I may not have reasons to trust you, but Sabo does. Cyrus has also told me you were the one that helped us in freeing the slaves." Dragon gives Jabin time to digest the facts he stated before he adds, "You're aware of what Devil Fruit Sabo has, do you? And what it's capable of?"

Jabin sighs. "I'm aware what it is. I'm more worried from what we've seen… it's only the tip of the iceberg."

"Then I think we all know what it means for Sabo if the World Government catch wind that he has it."

Cyrus is now looking at his leader in confusion, "Dragon? Where are you going with this?"

For the other three in the room, there was a chilling atmosphere when Dragon grinned as when Ds are up to no good. "I have a proposition for all three of you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DAY 3**

To Sabo's delight, Dragon had somehow let Jabin and Meo stay.

Or was it the other way around? _Pfft, details._

Even if he wasn't privy to the details in what the four talked over in the medical ward, the Chief of Staff is now on cloud nine to have them around now as his Nakama. To Sabo, this was a hard-earned victory. Not only it was a sign to him that he was changing things for the better, but there was also a sense of accomplishment that this time around, maybe the Revolutionaries will be far stronger than the previous timeline. This time, he'd also get stronger quicker to help and perhaps have the freedom to travel and find his brothers when they were out at sea.

But first, he'll have to have his other half with him.

He has a lot of words to say to the Other.

Despite that everyone's gone to bed, the Chief of Staff is wide awake lying on his bed with arms crossed behind his pillow, waiting for his internal clock to tick down. When it _finally_ does, what Sabo does not expect was to get his consciousness sucked inwards. When he opens his eyes, he's shocked at what he sees.

He's floating in space, but rather than the stars that would usually surround a person in space, every spec of light are codes, codes that he has written, learned, and used with his other self when it comes to their Devil Fruit. Sabo's shocked when he looks down at himself, he's wearing his old attire when he was Chief of Staff in the previous timeline. How was he an adult man again?

A groan.

Sabo turns to find what appears to be him sitting up on the black floor, in his adult form too but his doppelganger is missing the cravat on his neck.

 _~( Sabo? )~_ the groggy familiar voice of his other self comes out of the mouth what could be his twin. _~(_ _How the_ _effin'_ _#$%$#_ _are_ _you here? )~_

The time traveler pays no heed to the question entirely and squeezes his other half in an octopus brutal Armament Haki vice grip hug, not letting go.

 _(_ _The HELL,_ _Sabo?! )~_ the Other chokes from the hug.

"You're okay. You're okay. You're _okay._ _You're okay._ **You're okay** ," Sabo repeats himself like a broken record feeling whole again.

The Other is well aware that his shoulder is getting wet with most likely tears and more. Never mind that this was their mindscape, one can't really hold back their emotions here. His mind computes that his attempt at Forced Synchronization is a mess. Ah, _crap._ His mind is now on overdrive to apologize. _~(_ _Uh…_ _I've been away for a long time, haven't I? )~_

 _~(_ _ **Three**_ _**Days.**_ _)~_ Sabo mumbles on his shoulder. _~( We- we could have died. )~_

 _~( I'm sorr— )~_

 _~( NO. )~_

The Other blinks, shocked that Sabo is now the one being more assertive. _~( What?)~_

 _~( Pay Up, Other Me. )~_ Sabo grabs the front of the other half's shirt, while his other hand wipes away the snot and tears.

 _~( Huh? )~_ is his blank reply, as his mind is not all there yet.

 _~( You're getting a name. Like you promised. )~_ Sabo ordered pointing and poking his other half in the chest. _~( Meo and Jabin are_ _now_ _officially our Nakama. )~_

Awkward much? He's happy to know that Sabo has made a huge leap in establishing new bonds with other people. On the contrary, it's jarring to miss a lot of what has happened and now Sabo's the one making demands. The Other realizes he needs to catch up.

 _~( As you wish, )~_ the Other nods, _~( Do you mind_ _telling_ _me what happened while I was asleep? )~_

The Chief of Staff doesn't budge. _~( We're getting a name for you first. THEN… we'll get to what happened after later.)~_

 _~( Sabo– )~_

 _~( I nearly **LOST**_ _ **YOU!** )~_ the Chief yelled. _~(_ _I've lost **ENOUGH**_ _already! Don't make me lose a part of myself that_ _ **UNDERSTANDS**_ _what I've been through! )~_

For the first time in living in the world of One Piece, the Other is struck silent. What do you say to **_that_?** Those words were enough of a slap in the face that he screwed up spectacularly. He doesn't defend himself when Sabo clings to him again; if he had a real body it would have left bruises. Honestly, he hasn't thought about the consequences then of him missing and what it would do to the future past Chief of Staff. It may have caused his autophobia to worsen.

Rather than say anything, he hugs back Sabo in as a way to give him comfort and apologize without saying the words. The Other is still digesting the thought of being someone important to Sabo than just a supporter. He's been well aware that he's alive here to make a difference, but he's never expected for Sabo himself to rely on him as an important person in his life. It's humbling, but at the same time was it wrong to have Sabo being so dependent on him like this?

Time will tell, for now, he doesn't have answers.

 _~( So, about my name… )~_ the Other shifts the conversation.

Sabo takes it as a cue to let go but eyes him up and down determinedly. _~( Uh, huh. )~_

 _~( Other than avoiding puns with your name, is there anything else you might prefer? )~_

The Chief of Staff is hesitant at first since he doesn't want to limit his other half so much, but… _~( You're You; but We're… well, Us? )~_

The Other rolls his eyes and snickers, _~( You're so bad at descriptions, Sabo. )~_

 _~( Shut up! )~_

He grins at the Revolutionary and waves his hand so they can get back to the task at hand. He's glad that Sabo's not eyeing him as if he'll disappear now. _~( So the name is significantly distinct that it's who I am but similar enough that others can consider us as siblings? Good enough? )~_

 _~( Yes. )~_

The Other snaps his fingers, the codes that fly around them generate hundreds if not thousands of names as far as the eye can see. It's for the first time that Sabo recognizes that his other half is using their Devil Fruit in the landscape where they are. Another wave of a hand, half of the colors turn blue and the others turn red. Before the red colored names fade out, Sabo notices that they are feminine names. He's then scrolling down names of the unisex and masculine variety but nothing so far has caught his interest.

 _~( If it's not based on a real name, )~_ Sabo gave his input, _~( maybe your name can be something that you like and make some variations from there? )~_

At that suggestion, his other half pauses. He snaps his fingers again.

 **.**

 **CYBERNECTICS**

 **.**

 **CYBER (NETICS is scratched out)**

 **.**

 **CYBER**

 **.**

 _~( So you'll have your name as something related to computers? )~_ Sabo asked head leaning sideways. Somehow, it's fitting with his other half when he speaks about programming codes of their Devil Fruit he lights up with life, free to do what he loves most. He then taps his chin, trying to figure out how it connects to them in particular.

 _~( I'm not finished yet, you know. )~_ the Other points out. Another click of fingers and he makes the final substitution.

 **.**

 **(C is scratched out) YBER**

 **.**

 **SYBER**

 **.**

 _~( Syber? )~_ Sabo experiments on pronouncing it roughly as 'Psy-bur'.

 _~( Right, )~_ the Other says. _~( Similar to how 'Cyrus' can also be spelled 'Syrus'. The letter 'S' is Us. So, what do you think? )~_

Sabo grins at the person who's him too. _~( It's a name that's you, Syber. )~_

The now named Syber grins widely back. Inwardly he's having a fanboy moment that in his world it was the equivalent of getting approval from someone you admired. Additionally, he actually loves he has a name to call his own once again. It's been far too long he's been nameless than other being called Sabo too.

 _~( Hey, Syber. )~_

 _~( Hmm? )~_ Syber was brought out of his thoughts at Sabo's insistent poking on his shoulder.

 _~( I know you've only explained to me the basics of what our Devil Fruit does, )~_ Sabo pointed out. _~( But from the night we both saved Meo, it's more than that isn't it? It's not just for us to keep our minds in order with archiving too. Just what is the Dēta Dēta no Mi really? )~_ The Chief is apprehensive when Syber's demeanor changes from happy to serious.

Syber looks reluctant to say anything, but Sabo spots the signs he doesn't wish to lie. _~( You remember the words shown to us when we asked the fruit what defines it, right? )~_

 _~( **Reality Interface... Creation?** )~_ Sabo repeats the words he had seen. _~( But what does it mean? How does that connect with Data? Sure, we can calculate statistics, scan weaknesses, strengths of what we desire, transfer information… but I'm still missing the essence here. )~_

Syber shuffles on his feet hands in his pockets. _~( I'll make it simple. What it's meant by "Interface" is that our Devil Fruit acts like a surface where we put codes or "Scripts" which are linked to each other that transfers into a command and it Runs that action. With me so far? )~_

 _~( Yeah. )~_

 _~( Good. The Creation part, is that we can create constructs that are the result of the commands we put on the "Interface". )~_

The Chief frowns. _~( That's obvious from those data constructs we've made before, but what about reality? )~_

 _~( When we put all the words together, it's crazy as it sounds. Data constructs we make as long as it's feasible can be solid as reality. Our power is Data/Knowledge, give that Data a form via an Interface and what we Create is Reality. )~_ Syber said dropping the final bomb.

Sabo splutters and chokes. _~( Wait … you mean our power is literally **Creation**? But HOW?! )~_

 _~( Via a base code/script and the information we acquire and have. )~_

The Chief of Staff's face pales. He heard what Syber said clearly. Believing? Not there yet. _Holy cow,_ that can't be true, right?

Syber gives Sabo a regretful look about giving this revelation early, but it's better now than when everything else is too late. _~( Sabo, remember reading about the Lineage Factor? )~_ he asks regarding Dr. Vegapunk's work.

A weak nod.

 _~( The Lineage Factor is a blueprint of life itself, present in all lifeforms. Our Fruit… can scan not only that but the building blocks of other things too. As long as the information can be gained, we're limited to our imagination and stamina. )~_

 _~( **No one** in the Government can EVER learn of this. )~ _Sabo gulped and shivers about if that kind of crazy power was in the hands of the worst this world has to offer.

Syber snorts. _~(_ _I concur._ _And now you see why I was_ against _explaining this to you in the first place. )~_

The Former noble breathes out a tired sigh. _~( Thank you, Syber… It's… a lot to take in. )~_ He's certain to lose sleep over this.

 _~( Devil Fruit aside… are you going to tell me or show me via our Devil Fruit about Meo and Jabin? )~_

Sabo begrudgingly welcomes the change of topic from Syber.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Not Long After...**_

 _Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru…_

 _Gacha!_

 _"Hello? Who this?"_

Cyrus chuckles into the speaker, "It hasn't been that long, Oyaji. Forgotten your wayward Revolutionary son already?"

 _"Cyrus?"_

"Your only Commander that's retired to become a Revolutionary," he quipped back with a grin.

 _"Gurarara! My eldest most cheeky brat! How are you?"_ Whitebeard laughed fondly.

"I'm fine," Cyrus said, without details.

A dramatic pause. _"That's **all** you have to say?"_

"Sorry, Oyaji. You know the drill with intelligence networks," the now Revolutionary reasoned, "I prefer if this call is about catching up with how my family is doing rather than what I'm working on right now."

The pirate on the other side of the line groaned, used to his son's antics. _"You know, since you've left no one's touched your position of being the 2nd Commander despite Intelligence has been shifted to the 12th Division."_

"Really? Since the 2nd Division is now for offensive purposes, why hasn't anyone filled in the position?" Cyrus wiped his glasses clean with a cloth before putting them on again. "Since it's not heavily based on information gathering anymore, I thought my other brothers would race each other to fill in the missing slot."

 _"Heh. Seems like none of your brothers are manning up to fill it. Your reputation is legendary in our family and allies, even if the Marines haven't given you the bounty you deserve."_

Cyrus rolls his eyes at the Den Den Mushi in front of him. "Oyaji, I told you that keeping my bounty even lower than Thatch's was intentional."

 _"Doesn't mean I have to like it."_

"You're already the Strongest Man in the World. You can't have everything, Old Man."

 _"I'm a Pirate, son. If I want it, I'll take it,"_ the older one counters stubbornly.

"I assume that applies to all the sons and daughters you adopt," Cyrus said dryly.

 _"Gurarararara! That includes you when I first picked you up!"_ Edward Negate smiles widely through the Den Den Mushi. _"So, how's the life of a Revolutionary treating you? You sure you don't want to come back?"_

"It's busy as usual, but Dragon's a good man. He's nothing of what the papers tell you, as expected of the Economic World Journal being under the thumbs of the World Government." Cyrus told his father in everything but in blood. "I can't come back, Oyaji, I love the freedom pirates have, but what good is it if you can't let anyone else feel what it's like?"

The elder man sighs. _"Fair enough, I tried. Can't blame an old man from missing his son."_

"I'm sure you're doing fine with Marco. He is the most veteran of all of us siblings."

 _"Ah, but you were our eldest. Since you've joined Dragon, it's Vista that has the title. He has quite a while yet to be seen as an example for all of his other younger siblings though. Same goes for Haruta, he's young but he's eager to be the Intelligence Commander position one day."_

Cyrus waves his hand. "Don't worry, Oyaji. They'll grow into their roles in time. You're with our family all the time anyway."

 _"Speaking of family, have you picked up a girlfriend? Or a wife?"_

"I'm not interested in love life," the former pirate waved that idea with a hand, not really caring he was getting old. "But I... _may_ have picked up new younger brothers somehow along the way."

 _"How many?"_

"Three."

 _"I see,"_ Edward said thoughtfully. _"One important question. Cyrus?"_

Cyrus paused before he replied, "Yes?"

 _"Did you kidnap them?"_

"O-Oyaji! The Revolutionaries DON'T WORK THAT WAY!" Cyrus scolds at his father with shark teeth.

 _"GURARARAARARARA!"_ Whitebeard barks with laughter getting a kick out of Cyrus' reaction. _"I'm SO_ **proud** _of you! You're following in MY footsteps!"_

"It wasn't intentional at first," Cyrus huffed face heating up uncomfortably (fuck, he needs contingency plans lest all his siblings hear of this!), although inwardly he was happy to make his father proud. "I adopted one mystery brat, that later adopted two. And now they all stick to me like barnacles. Somehow I have a feeling he's going to adopt some more out of nowhere."

 _"Oh? And who's this 'mystery brat' that caught your attention first?"_ Whitebeard's tone was interested, as rarely anyone did catch the attention of his eldest son.

"His name is Sabo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **A** **U Notes:** This chapter was a bit difficult in the middle to write since I was exploring how this was going to go since I have the main goals of what will happen far later than the now. Since the Revolutionaries are mostly a mystery, there's room for more creativity. From what I've seen of Dragon I think he has a stoic personality most of the time, unless he's up to no good. Pegging his character is a lot harder than expected.

 **.**

 **Sabo's new Nakama Trivia:**

 **.**

 **1) Cyrus (Former Whitebeard Pirate, RA Intelligence Officer, Human) [Current Age: 40]**

Cyrus is an English form for the Persian name _Kūrush_ , for this story the name means 'far sighted'.

He parts ways with his family (the Whitebeards) for personal reasons although he keeps in contact.

 **.**

 **2) Meo (Former Culinary Traveler, Chef, Cat Mink) [Current Age: 22]**

Meo is an Italian name. Also, in Vietnamese it's the sound of a cat when they 'meow'.

Meo's idea and form is inspired from the character named 'Nyanta' from the anime of Log Horizon.

 **.  
3) Jabin (Former Guard in Neptune's Army, Whale Shark Fish-Man) [Current Age: 28]**

Jabin means 'perceptive' in ancient Hebrew.

While his appearance is similar to Jinbe, his distinctive red eyes (his scleroses, the part of the eye is usually white is red) makes him distinctive even among Fish-men.

 **.**

 **Current Ages of Canon Characters (via the Vivre Card Databook):**

 **Rev Army:** Sabo [Age 10], Monkey D. Dragon [Age 43], Ivankov [Age 41], Inazuma [Age 17], Hack [Age 26], Kuma [Age ?]

 **WB Pirates:** Edward Newgate [Age 62], Marco [Age 33], Vista [Age 35], Jozu [Age 30], Thatch [Age ?]

 **.**

 **Panama Hat:** While similar looking to a Fedora, it's actually made out of fine strips of straw (South American __toquilla__ palm plant is usually used). The more braids of straws, the smoother the texture (but the longer it takes to make with an estimate 6 to 8 months since it's usually handmade). It's also lightweight and very flexible that you can roll it up in a finger ring. Plus, it's also quick to dry even if it gets drenched in water.

 **.**

Let me know what you think. ;) Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day wherever you are!


	4. Teach a Person to Program

Disclaimer: One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 4 is up, Enjoy~!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Teach a Person to Program, Frustrate them for a Lifetime_**

* * *

" _Programming is the process of designing and building an executable computer program for accomplishing a specific computing task._

 _Programming consists of analysis, generating algorithms, profiling algorithms' accuracy and resource consumption, and the implementation of algorithms in a chosen scripting language."_

– _Shaun Bebbington_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Summary:_**

" _Hey! I was working on that!"_

" _You can finish it tomorrow. Our brain needs a break," was a tired reply._

 _"Come ooon,_ _Syber. We can still continue."_

" _May I remind how you granted Meo's request of 'Can you please go to the storage and get me a pack of flour. **IF** there are eggs, bring six?'" _

_Sabo blinked, "Um, I brought back 6 packs of flour?"_

" _That, you did," his other self snorts._

" _But there were EGGS!"_

" _Sabo, you've been literally translating day-to-day tasks as **programming algorithms** to the letter since this morning," he deadpanned. _

" _Oh." A long floundering pause. Sabo's face heats up lobster red in embarrassment. "Uh– I'm going to sleep now! G'night, Syber!"_

 _When Sabo scuttles away out of their mindscape to rest, Syber sighs._

 _It's Official; the One Piece world is where internet memes come alive._

* * *

Syber, former Earthling now reincarnated—by a ROB he'd rather not name—as Sabo's split personality, observes that the Chief is undoubtedly an energetic workaholic.

Sometimes he's _too energetic_ that Sabo isn't aware (read: outright ignores) of the signs he's going to crash and burn from both physical and mental fatigue.

Now, that could have been a good pun, but the Chief doesn't have the Mera Mera no Mi anymore.

Yes, Syber is well aware that the world of One Piece has people with _godly_ stamina supply (by Earth's standards). _No,_ it's not an excuse when taking care of one's health when they're here to alter a _fuckin'_ _timeline_. It's been a game of tug-of-war when it comes to teaching Sabo how to code in several scripting languages while making sure he gets to rest. Syber understands the lure of wonder and the adventure of trying codes and seeing why they work/don't at all. However, he has grown out of that phase in his previous life when he heard that people have _DIED_ in front of computers due to overworking. Sabo regrettably doesn't have such a reference.

While not a laughing matter, it'd be _stupid—_ plus another 48 synonyms of the said word—to let Sabo die in the middle of coding after he survived _freakin' time travel._ Not to mention lame; seriously, what Shonen manga/anime protagonist dies programming an algorithm? ROB would totally blast his guts. Well, said self-proclaimed deity _would_ if Syber didn't die _first_. His lifeforce was connected to Sabo's anyway, so that was a moot point.

It's been about five days since he's limited to how much Sabo can learn to code and pushed him to do other activities in-between that ropes in the Revolutionaries that are close to them. So far the results are mostly positive; Sabo's been getting more sleep, his scars are healing well—the healing factor in this world is freakishly rapid as expected—he's more focused, and he's closer to Dragon in person than in the previous timeline (at least from what Syber picked up through Sabo's memories). Since Sabo is proven to be proficient in Armament Haki, Dragon, unlike in the previous timeline has taken him under his wing far earlier. In the Earthling's book, this was welcomed progress.

Sabo's all too thrilled that Dragon is already instructing him to build up his stamina in preparation of the base Dragon Claw technique. Syber joins in the training as well, as both of them switch places at intervals to get used to their body if one consciousness is out of commission and can take over. How does one feel being in a body that has seemingly crazy physiology? It feels powerful like you could do anything. However, what Syber sometimes dislikes is that their body has crazy metabolism. There were at times (when Sabo had let him take over their body for a day) he had to eat something throughout the day outside of meals when in his previous life he doesn't need to when he controls their body. Don't get him wrong; Syber likes eating, but he'd rather do without the constant hunger pangs for food when he doesn't eat enough.

On the topic of food, for the past month after the Sulong transformation incident, their resident Cat Mink has managed to gain the courage to cook and entered the kitchen again. Syber, Sabo, and Jabin are happy for Meo. The Cat Mink hasn't been able to cook full main course meals as he did in the past since many memories were associated with his deceased friend. All the same, Meo has made some progress in starting to cook dishes that are simple at best without haunting memories to speak of.

Funnily enough, the very thing that Meo had successfully cooked to a five-star restaurant standard was ramen.

Sabo, of course, was over the moon it happened to be his favorite food.

For Syber, it's déjà vu.

Since Sabo's voice hasn't broken yet at the age of 10, the Chief's reaction and how his voiced sounded was a mirror image to a certain orange clothed knuckleheaded ninja protagonist. It hadn't occurred to him until Sabo voiced out that he loved ramen, that it sounded identical when Uzumaki Naruto was speaking. Then again, One Piece did house a plethora of Japanese seiyuu/voice actors from other famous anime. Seeing it in real life was entertaining. He wonders if the same would be true for Marco the Phoenix of having the infamous orange-haired teen shinigami's voice aka Kurosaki Ichigo. Syber is looking forward to that meeting in the future, grinning ear to ear to himself.

Sabo's dumbfounded reaction stopping in mid-slurping noodles to him snickering like a loon without any semblance of context was priceless. Syber then shrugged him off of it being an inside joke.

 _~( You sure you don't want to try some more? )~_ Sabo offered, ever the kind-hearted guy he is, ignoring whatever his other half considered as a joke.

Syber waved him off nonchalantly. _~( I don't mind. Meo's a great chef and the ramen is amazing. However, you're the better eater. )~_ In his mind, if Luffy was offered meat, he was sure the rubber man wouldn't share it as Sabo would. Sure, in a fight Sabo would never discriminate (such as going against Admiral Fujitora), but out of the brothers he was known as the 'nicer' one when the situation called for it.

 _~( Better eater? )~_ Sabo quizzed. To the Chief's ears that sounded strange.

 _~( You eat with more gusto than me. )~_ the other corrected himself. He then winked at as Sabo, hinting at the pile of bowls next to them that is taken away with the Cat Mink with a grin on his face to wash. _~( Meo just looks as happy as you are. A chef's joy comes with people enjoying their food and has no reservations to show it. )~_

The future No. 2 of the Revolutionary goes back eating full force. Regardless, thanks to their Devil Fruit, he doesn't need to speak out loud to speak with Syber. _~( I really can't help it, the ramen tastes like when we with Ace and Luffy dine and dashed back at Goa, just better in the broth and everything! )~_

Syber doesn't say it, but he smiles to himself that Sabo's starting to associate the memories of his brothers in a more positive manner these days. The Chief's anxiety can go in the back burner for a while, even though the former Earthling knows it'll rear its ugly head now and then.

 _~( In the future, we should have an Iron Chef Battle when we get the crews together. )~_ Syber suggested, then listed off, _~( It'll be Meo against Sanji and one of the Whitebeard Chefs dueling it out to create the best food. )~_

 _~( We'll have to make sure to keep Luffy away though. )~_ Sabo chuckled, remembering about his youngest brother's enthusiasm for food. _~( I know Sanji is up to that task since Luffy is his captain. You think Meo and the Whitebeard chefs can handle Luffy? )~_

The other chuckles back. _~( Ace is probably the same when it comes to food. I'm sure if the Whitebeards can handle him, they have a solid experience to handle Luffy with some help from his crew. As for you, Sabo, Meo's getting practice with you. Or did you forget about that failed attempt of stealing cookies yesterday? )~_

 _~( That's for stealth training. )~_ Sabo denies his thievery endeavor as a non-achievement; the cookies could have been a bonus. Better try harder next time.

Syber interest rises when Sabo uses that tone he's up to something. _~( Do tell. )~_

The Chief of Staff laughs. _~( Well, you know how Meo has a pretty good grasp on Observation Haki, right? )~_

 _~( Yeah. )~_

 _~( Ever since you told me about **Power Bestowal** , I did a scan on ourselves with it. Something occurred to me when you said that a person can acquire abilities/skills based on their biological makeup. )~_

Syber caught on. _~( So you're field testing an ability you've searched through our Devil Fruit that we can use and activated it?)~_

Sabo appreciates that he has someone who matches with his speedy thought process. _~( It's not a duplicate of how Minks can conceal themselves within their surroundings. But it's more of a "Haki Cloak" that can conceal a person's presence from Observation Haki. If I haven't done the research, I don't think I would have known. More importantly, I think people rarely know it in general which was mind-blowing! )~_

The former earthling blinked. _~( Mind-blowing, how? )~_

 _~( It's like finding the knowledge that's been lost to time. )~_ Sabo hinted, which to Syber the Chief was in his own 'nerd mode'. _~( I mean, from what we hear from those 'experts' in the New World, Haki is a mysterious power and in our future it still was. A lot of the things we know of are because other people have managed to unlock the abilities by trial and error. The thing is… I think people haven't tried enough or only have scratched the surface. )~_

Syber let the information sink in before he concluded, _~( So Haki has more skill branches than what we know of. )~_

 _~( Precisely. )~_

 _~( And this 'Haki Cloak'?)~_

Sabo brightened at Syber's insistence. _~( That's the amazing thing, Syber! It's not a part of Armament Haki, it's a branch form of Observation Haki! )~_

 _~( Observation?)~ the other asked in disbelief, trying to put two and two together but didn't add up correctly. ~( But- I thought anything that protects us would fall into Armament?)~_

 _~( That's what I thought at first when I was searching the information too, Syber. )~_ the Chief pointed out. _~( It kind of shows how little we know about our own world. )~_

 _No kidding;_ Syber blames the World Government for the Void Century conspiracy theories. One Piece may have looked like a sunny and bright manga/anime on the surface back in his world. But every single fan knows under all of that, it's a Post-Dystopian world, with history erased completely by the World Government. Syber has even tried to search for that truth with their knowledge via the Data Fruit and was frustratingly disappointed when he found _nothing._ _Zip, zilch, nada, ZERO._ Maybe clues are needed to get the right keywords, considering the Void Century is what the Government called it. Nonetheless, he doesn't want to derail Sabo's good mood. They can get to that unwanted can of worms much _much_ **_much_** later.

 _~( So how does this Haki Cloak work? )~_

 _~( That's the thing, )~_ the Chief noted, _~( it's not 'armor'. It's considered a part of Observation Haki because it's about avoiding it. Haki is a manifestation of Will, so what makes the technique difficult is the required focus, stronger will to stay hidden from others who are trying to detect us, and at the same time still, detect others around us. )~_

Was it an Observation reverse psychology as a technique? Maybe? Then again, Silvers Rayleigh and Sentomaru were able to do some form of 'Haki Force Push' /Goken (it's the term used in Wano Country for their swordsmen) as another version of Armament. Huh, must be a concealment variation for observation then. The former Earthling decides rather than stressing out the details they might as well take the advantage to open new doors, opportunities to change the timeline. He's definitely going to push them to learn the Foresight Haki ability Charlotte Katakuri is known to have for the future.

 _~( I think we should ask Cyrus to help us with this. )~_ Syber then proposed.

 _~( Why Cyrus? )~_ Sabo probed at the sudden suggestion. So far, they've been fine on their own.

 _~( I'd rather we not make him worry with surprises of what we're learning too fast like last time. )~_ Syber reminded the Chief of the former pirate's reaction to how they handled Meo's Sulong Transformation. _~( Besides, he's experienced for someone who's lived in New World for years. If anyone who's good with Observation Haki in stealth and gaining information, it would be him. I think if we invited him to do the learning process with us, he'll warm up to the idea on us learning Haki early than against it. )~_

 _~( You think so? )~_

 _~( It's the best bet for change too. )~_ Syber added. _~( If we start small changes, the less chance of shocks and heart attacks for those who are close to us. )~_

When Sabo hears Syber say they _may_ have surprised a lot of people, he sweatdropped. It was more of like they caused a _major rumor mill_ on the whole base how he was capable of using Armament Haki at his age without prior known training. He's torn between feeling he can push others in the RA to change their ways in the present and being on edge he's attracting far too much attention. While the future Chief of Staff acts oblivious in front of the other Revolutionaries, it's been uphill battle to convince _himself_ of the changes they're doing in this timeline would be worth it in the future.

Sabo knows he's now only 10 years old again, which means he's side benched from the frontlines be it in spying or the battlefield. It's an itch he can't scratch as he feels he hasn't done enough to change the future. For Sabo who's been in a position to make alterations, it's hard _not for him to feel utterly inadequate_ of where he is right now. To him, the more he made waves the better it was. Nonetheless, hearing this sort of advice from someone who is a part of himself of all people caused him to feel insecure.

 _~( Isn't that counterproductive on what we're trying to change? )~_ Sabo asked pointing out his concerns while being thankful his frustrations aren't leaking out. His other doesn't deserve that heat, not when Syber is the one that's keeping him stable mentally. Still, he really can't help but ask, _~( I thought we were going to change everything? )~_

 _~( We will, Sabo. That's why we're going for two approaches. One is what you're most comfortable with, making waves in a short amount of period of time, )~_ Syber pointed out patiently. _~( Just don't forget, we can do the same thing for the opposite and it can still be just as super effective. )~_

 _~( And how do we do that? )~_

 _~( "The Man who moves a mountain begins by carrying small stones," )~_ Syber quoted. _~( Picture that we're dropping a pebble into the water and in the following years the ripples will be tsunamis. We're going to start making changes early in the Revolutionary Army to the point people won't be feeling it now but in the long term. )~_

That point of view shifts Sabo's understanding. _~( Now that you mention it, if things were done differently we might have been more prepared to declare war on the Celestial Dragons. )~_

 _~( See where I'm getting at? I'm not talking about toppling nations when we're not even allowed to step on the battlefield right now. It can be simple as managing inventory or streamlining communications to be more effective as they were in the future. It could help us in the long run. )~_

Secretly, this was Syber's attempt of trying (he's not all sure he'll succeed at all, but he damned as well _tries_ ) to tone down the abrupt change that Sabo is fond of doing. He gets it they are the _effin'_ Revolutionaries, but even for most _normal people,_ the concept of extreme change can _backfire_. Large changes trigger the response to fear and that usually means the bigger the change, the more time people in general needed in order to _calm the fuck down._

Sabo himself isn't exempted from this in proof of his own anxiety attacks. Heck, Syber is in the same boat as he's struggling to get used to the sheer madness of the One Piece world. _The lack of historical and geographical context of the said world is slowing mentally murdering him because it all doesn't make sense in his Earthling mind!_ _And he hasn't even touched the laws of this world's form of "Science" at all!_ Syber is goddamn thankful for being a bookworm in inhaling too many productivity books and has a hand in their implementation in his previous life. If he didn't, well, just say he'll be more than lost on how to help Sabo in his current situation.

 _~( Or it could be something as simple as someone was missing… or came at a specific point of time? )~_ Sabo mumbled in deep thought, the last bowl of ramen now finished and set aside.

Syber shakes his head from his own thoughts back to his partner, _~( Sabo? )~_

 _~( From what I remember, Hack will join to the RA roughly at the end of this year. )~_ the Chief of Staff told his other half of his experience. _~( He was called in to help speed up training for the younger members of the Revolutionaries. So I think we should trigger it earlier and could suggest more on that front. And yet, I can't help worry about Cyrus… )~_

It was good that there was a closer goal to chase for them…but for the former Whitebeard Commander…

He's also still a mystery to Syber, since there was no mention of what happened to the previous 2nd Division Commander before Ace took that position according to the creator of One Piece. Just what did happen in between now and when the original timeline took place? The fact now Sabo and Syber have established him as their _nakama_ will undeniably change things to come.

The former Earthling gave his own two cents, _~( Cyrus wasn't there in future. The fact that our memories haven't recognized him when we were the Chief of Staff raises red flags. )~_

Sabo nodded gravely. _~( Exactly; and from the current papers on Cyrus' study desk we've looked through, the Army has a smoother running intelligence network. Chances are, something terrible happened to Cyrus that even Dragon-san or the others never had mentioned him. I don't like it, but I think Cyrus was taken out by our enemies and that ruined the current established network far back before I even started my career on the field in the RA. Dragon-san seems to trust him as an adviser. )~_

 _~( Maybe his former position as Whitebeard's 2nd Division Commander leaked out? )~_ Syber hinted as there were endless possibilities. _~( I don't know, just because the RA has many enemies, it may mean that may be an enemy during his time as a pirate was the one that took him out. Then again, a completely separate force may be behind it as well. )~_

 _~( Syber, we're **not** letting him die on our watch. )~_ Sabo said, resolute in his voice.

 _~( Right. )~_ the other agreed. _~( So this means we're planning to keep an eye on the Whitebeard Pirates too? )~_

A nod. _~( Yes. I have a few ideas I think we can implement soon; can I have your feedback on them? )~_

 _~( By all means, fire away, Sabo. )~_

Hearing the ideas of Sabo as he shifts into his comfort zone as Chief of Staff makes the Earthling think the guy screams as an intellectual, nerd, and chaotic successful implementer. Syber now has an idea why Dragon in the future appointed him as Chief of Staff despite Sabo's been shown to have a troublesome personality by Koala and Hack. Whereas Sabo is more reserved than Luffy and Ace, the charisma that both of the D brothers have is there. If Luffy was the one to bring the new era of Pirates, then Sabo was that for the Revolutionaries.

Their discussion on future ideas continues on, in which to the people around them he looks like he's reading a thick book while both of them are ironing out details on what to do next. Their first goal was to recruit Hack earlier. One, during their lessons with Dragon, they'd give out hints to hopefully push the RA's training regimen and internal management to better standards. Also, if needed, maybe drag Jabin and Meo to see what else around the RA needed to be developed further.

Their second goal, stick around Cyrus as much as they can to protect him. Other than he was important for the stability of the RA intelligence, the Whitebeards were going to be Ace's future family. Getting to know how the Yonko fleet worked could help them push the tide in their favor. The faster they know when Ace's joins up, perhaps the faster they may start searching on Teach's activities that lead him to betray the Whitebeards. Convincing the Whitebeards that they have a traitor in their midst without concrete proof was futile. Especially when it concerned a family member they trusted for years.

For the most part, Syber inwardly was adamant that he'll make sure that Thatch lives this time around. He only knows the 4th Division Commander from the tidbits of information that Oda sprinkled here and there of probably being the first few who welcomed Ace to the Whitebeard Pirates. Be that as it may, to Ace, he was someone significant enough to chase after Teach all over the Grandline for _months._ If that didn't scream out how much Portgas D. Ace deeply cared about the chef, Syber didn't know what else. Despite Marshall D. Teach was in the very same Division as Ace, the fire logia's behavior in Syber's opinion showed that the matter was _personal_ than it had to do with Ace being the 2nd Division Commander.

Another priority they had in mind at Sabo's insistence that he was going to push their new _nakama_ for training and improvement before Koala would join them in the next three years when she joined the RA at 14-years-old. To be on the safe side, the plan was to convince Cyrus to keep an ear out for hopeful RA members/recruits from her island and the islands surrounding it. In spite of Koala was strong in the past, in Sabo's opinion she needed to be stronger this time around. Maybe than just being a Fish-Man Karate assistant, Sabo could motivate her to take it up a step further.

As for the Revolutionaries as a whole… both of them were in the process of seeing what they could do right now.

 _~( Dragon-san likes questions, )~_ Sabo beams. _~( Back then, he would say to always question authority and why it's there. He always appreciates those who don't follow blindly. )~_

 _~( So we're going to drop hints on what the RA needs to improve through questions in this afternoon's training. Think he'll do something about it? )~_

Sabo shrugged. _~( Not on everything at the same time, but he'll listen. You know, Syber, I have to thank you when you've questioned all about Haki in our training to start our Dragon Claw style a while ago. )~_

 _~( Huh? Why? )~_ Syber asks confusedly.

Personally, his questions back then were mostly inquisitiveness on his part since he himself has never learned Haki before from another person, much less the infamous Dragon Claw attacks that Sabo was notorious for back on Earth. It was just convenient to gratify his own interests as a nerd himself observing real life superpowers in the works without lying. Not that Sabo knows; to the Chief, it may have seemed he was playing along or acting.

 _~( Dragon-san's established that we ask questions a lot; and with our Devil Fruit, he's giving me the impression that he wants us to do the right thing with it. )~_ Sabo described how their leader was aware what a devil fruit that focused on information could be capable of. He then also adds wryly, _~( At this rate, I have a feeling we might be promoted to Chief of Staff sooner. )~_

 _~( Which_ isn't _part of our plan, )~_ Syber sarcastically voiced his observations. _~( You got a lot of flak for it last time, didn't you? So does that mean Plan E is in effect? Deny all forms of promotions until Ace hits the 2nd Division Commander position? )~_

 _~( Yes. And as long as the intended promotion is leading to Chief of Staff, we keep denying it until it's needed. We need more freedom to move about. )~_ Sabo agreed, knowing his last position didn't entirely let him run around as freely as he wanted to… and that may be the reason why he couldn't be there for Luffy when he was against Blackbeard of all people.

Both of them exhaled simultaneously.

Being labeled as a prodigy kid with insane Devil Fruit powers is troublesome, even if two minds are better than one.

 _~( So, Syber… )~_

 _~( What? )~_

 _~( Can we test that code we compiled a few days ago in the free-for-all match? )~_

 _~( As long as the **Data Constructs** aren't too flashy, I don't see why not. Just remember, we're saving the best for Hack, remember? )~_

 _~( Of course! )~_ Sabo grinned.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Contrary to what most of the world believes, the Revolutionaries are actually the best at gossiping. Although, how information is passed on is mostly through subtle means that separates them from the rest of the world. It's through written messages passed on (via creative means) and closed off meetings through word of mouth. To the average person, it would seem as if nothing had happened at all. To the RA, it's as loud as it gets that there's something exciting going on.

As much excitement when it comes to a certain boy challenging Inazuma to free-for-all fight.

Kuma, with his book in hand, has long stopped reading with his attention on the officers around him in the officers' cafeteria who are looking forward to seeing the friendly spar. Sure, there are times when everyone is on hand in freeing targeted nations from the World Government. And yet, there were also pockets of time where the RA members could breathe and enjoy the small mercies of downtime. Nobody asks on his thoughts on the matter since the larger man keeps his face deceptively blank. The tallest officer of the Revolutionaries instead focuses his on his leader, to his right who has been checking through his paperwork. What strikes Kuma is that what Dragon is checking on. Sitting opposite of them, Cyrus' attention is on the very same thing.

"You're actually checking on the suggestions from the boy?" Kuma asks.

Dragon's eyes shift to his subordinate from the papers he holds, "Yes."

"Suggestions?" The jagged-faced squared glasses wearing former pirate questions in response, as he wasn't there during Sabo's routine training with Dragon.

Dragon smirks with a clipped answer, "Sabo's questioning on how we run things."

" _What?!"_ Cyrus coughed a near miss from choking on his coffee.

"At ease, Cyrus," Dragon dismisses the man's concern. "I won't fault anyone or even Sabo. Sabo doesn't mean it out of disrespect, but he's actually sincere in asking on what things that can be improved despite the way things are."

Cyrus calms down, "Hmm, when you say it that way, he's been asking me a lot of questions on how things work around here. I'm actually surprised, that means all this time he's been helping me sort out my paperwork, Sabo _understands_ what he's reading."

Kuma shifts in turn to Dragon, "Do suggestions correspond with what you have read, Dragon?"

Their leader smirks, "They do; perceptive boy, no?"

"Indeed," Kuma nods. Even so, he ponders that there was more to the child than just his devil fruit abilities.

"How is he progressing with your lessons, Dragon?" Cyrus asks filing away his own thoughts about the kid he's taken under his wing. "I hope my theoretical combat classes are helping since he has passed the ones taught by Inazuma."

"Where his mind is steamrolling ahead, it's a matter of time his physique will grow along with him," Dragon noted his observations approving of his subordinate's lessons. "Sabo was also asking if the others could learn the way he could. He claimed the reason why he's growing is that there are people who are helping him along the way."

Cyrus chuckles at that, "That's one of the 'suggestions', isn't it? Humph, modest brat. My prediction is it's his way of saying he doesn't like being singled out." He then took a sip of coffee from his mug. "So, I'm guessing you're planning to call in some help to build up the Army?"

"It's not an Army if we don't defend ourselves and others properly as a whole," Dragon said not bothered at all. "Regardless, it's true we're understaffed and if we're going to have the upper hand, we may need to fight differently than previously planned."

"Oh, and what did Sabo suggest?" The former pirate was intrigued that Dragon of all people was changing his strategy in light of a child's observation. Well, at least one that had a crazy devil fruit that is the ultimate analysis tool.

"He suggested Fish-Man Karate at first thanks to Jabin's support when they stopped Meo, but then supplied we shouldn't limit ourselves with just one option if the opportunity is there," Dragon said amused. "You wouldn't happen to know connections to instructors well versed in different forms of fighting and artisans who'd want to join our cause?"

Cyrus laughed at his leader's question. "I know some that maybe will follow us if you can convince them. You'll have to give me a list of what you're looking for and I think I can ask around. For Fish-Man Karate, there's one person Jabin and I know personally who fits your requirement. He goes by the name Hack."

Dragon agreed, "Very well. Please call Hack in as soon as possible. I'll give the list to you tomorrow morning. But for now, I think we have an interesting match to watch."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sabo doesn't remember Baltigo courtyard being this full.

Well, at least until Hack had come along to get everyone into fighting drills in the future past and Sabo had rejected Hack's offer to train with the other children as his own reflexes had surpassed the others.

Rather than focusing on the crowd of onlookers from the most veteran of Dragon's subordinates to the young recruits, the future Chief of Staff gives his metal pipe an experimental twirl. He then waves to Jabin standing next to Cyrus on the other side of the field—near him Dragon, Meo, Ivankov observing are along—with a grin of thanks for his current (amazingly balanced) weapon. Back then when he didn't remember, he wasn't acquainted with his skills with a pipe until he found out by accident while training with Kuma and Dragon at 13 years old and that was when Koala had joined in the Revolutionaries. This time around, it's thanks to his Fish-Man Nakama that Sabo has a reason to re-introduce himself with his chosen weapon.

As it turns out, with Jabin's position as a former palace guard for the Ryuugu Royal Family he was one of their pole weapon/arm specialists. Unlike Sabo who had mostly learned his skills using a staff on his own through experimentation and necessity, Jabin is an expert and has professional training from a master. The only reason he hasn't been using his favored weapons of choice is only that all of his previous ones had emblems of the Royal family. When he chose to retire early, Jabin had left them behind in the belief that they were better off serving in the hands of other Fish-Men or Mermen at the palace.

It's been a huge boon for Sabo he now has a professional combat partner for his skills in using a staff and also a teacher in learning techniques for polearms. The fact that Jabin's also capable of combining his expertise with Fish-Man Karate and jujitsu makes him a monstrous opponent to take on. With the little time they've spent together in Sabo getting back the reflexes he had as a ten-year-old, Jabin was also able to convince one of the weaponsmiths to make Sabo one. It's just a simple collapsible metal pipe stick, but with the right length and weight, which just shows how Jabin is dedicated to his art of fighting. Pole weapon/arm specialists were rare on the seas, even if the use of harpoons were common for fisherman at sea as most pirates and even marines preferred swords.

Sabo's heart slightly clenches in his rib cage on how he's missed meeting Jabin at all in the previous timeline. Still, he shakes off his doubts for now and looks forward to his match to use everything he's learned as a baseline measurement of all their current abilities. He promises in his heart to give his all and show his nakama just how well under their support he's grown.

 _~( Pumped up, Sabo?)~_ Syber asked, grinning in his mind.

Sabo grins back, _~( You bet! )~_

In all conscience, the Chief is thrilled on how they'll take on Inazuma in their current state. Their body is far weaker that it should be to go against the 17-year-old okama, but that's really the point. Now was a good time to gauge how both of them worked together with their devil fruit, Haki, and different approaches in fighting. He needs to get used to the fact that he's no longer a Logia and change tactics altogether with the Data Fruit powers. Oh, and team tagging with Syber; that was the newest experience for Sabo.

On their powers of the Dēta Dēta no Mi… Sabo is so relieved that their powers aren't as accessible as most Devil Fruits are that can run on instinct alone.

Okay, so _maaaybe_ Sabo (unreasonably) reluctantly admits he's still in the denial phase that he now has powers that _every-megalomaniac-conqueror-dictator-dreams-of_ and isn't entirely certain how he should feel (well, after the initial freak out that is). It's because he's quite sure that a person with the _literal creation powers of a god_ the world would have caved in on itself in the hands of the wrong person.

He's actually impressed that the fruit requires a lot of figuring out than other Devil fruits (even Luffy's). The Data Fruit has a high learning curve despite that the fruit itself can supply near limitless information for its user; on top that, there was also the need of unyielding persistence to make it work. In fact, the Chief suspects that maybe at some points in history the fruit never truly reached its potential at all despite passing on from one person to the next. He theorizes that it has frequently fallen in the hands of some who never have seen anything of value in the power of knowledge such as in preferring brute strength. Or perhaps, the fruit was used to as a means to pass on and store information only and never beyond that.

It had to be, right? Considering that there had been no evidence in recent times or in past history the fruit made its mark on the world. Kuma was insistent that his Devil Fruit wasn't in the Devil fruit Encyclopedia, public or otherwise. Dragon-san would have known, as Sabo has not missed his leader's subtle attempts of protecting him (requesting his current nakama to keep an eye on him at all times) and routinely asked what he was experimenting on with his powers during their private training sessions. The Chief is not blind that even the other high ranking officers (Kuma, Ivankov, and Cyrus) are more tightlipped about his Data Fruit powers among the other Revolutionaries.

Although, the thought that the Dēta Dēta no Mi may have made its mark in the Void Century with everyone none the wiser in the present sent chills to Sabo's spine.

Assumptions aside, Sabo has learned that the Data Fruit requires a multitudinous amount of preparation in creating the codes that will form the desired construct on what they wish to manifest. In addition, it also takes a copious deal of experimentation and patching up mistakes (which Syber calls them **bugs** for some reason?), but the end result is worth it. Despite the limitations both he and Syber are facing now, Sabo is sure once they master the foundations they could use their fruit to its most potential.

Sabo shakes his head out of his thoughts and focuses on his situation when their tallest Revolutionary Officer approaches both Sabo and Inazuma on the field.

"All abilities are allowed. No severe maiming. The loser is determined when they give up or are out of bounds. Are both fighters ready?" Kuma turns to both youths on the field. The man with paws on his hands has volunteered to referee the free-for-all match.

"Ready, Kuma-san!" Sabo replies.

Inazuma nods and replies stiffly, "Yes, Sir!"

 _"BEGIN!"_

Sabo, knowing he's at a disadvantage with lower stamina and overall strength, positions himself in a defensive stance with his metal pipe with his Observation Haki active. His preparedness is soundly rewarded when Inazuma on the other side of the field shifts his hands into shears thanks to the Choki Choki no Mi and lunges at him. Syber in the back of his mind simultaneously activates one of their invented scripts they planned to test. This was the first time they'll be using Remote Scripts on another person with that information only seen through their eyes.

 **.**

 **[ SCANNING ] CHOKI CHOKI NO MI USER…**

 **SCAN COMPLETE**

 **CHOKI CHOKI NO MI USER SUCCESSFULLY [ TAGGED ]**

 **.**

 **INITIATING** **COMMAND…**

 **.**

 **[ VELOCITY ANALYSIS GAUGE ] SUCCESSFULLY TAGGED ON CHOKI CHOKI NO MI USER**

 **.**

For the first minute, it's a game of cat and mouse between them.

Sabo is fully using observation to avoid hits and timing his movement seconds far before the hit connects as he lacks the speed to keep up with Inazuma. While armament is his strong suit, he's doesn't dare to use it for long durations of time in knowing the limits of his child body.

As he's avoiding the okama who has so far only used his hands turned into shears, Syber keeps an eye and control of the **Velocity Analysis Gauge** instantly gives him the calculations that hover around within his blue screen vision that analyze the speed his opponent is attacking with and the distance needed to avoid getting hit. It's a simple real-time application of the Velocity Formula (calculating velocity with the input of the direction, speed, distance, time) with their devil fruit powers plus Haki acting as another detecting passive ability. It's then up to him to time the evasion correctly as the warning pops up.

Sabo has never thought it'd be incredibly applicable given he has stark handicaps at being ten years old again. He's defeated adults at a younger age with his time with his brothers in the past, but this was new territory as the script gives him the upper hand and handicap over Inazuma who was in many ways in this time was stronger and trained with his physical strengths. Experience wise, Sabo was mentally older, so that didn't count.

His efforts at evasion then yielded further results when the half colored orange and white okama gets frustrated.

On reflex, the chief just moves on instinct.

It's only a second later—at a reasonable safe distance—Sabo realizes has scarcely avoided a flying unrolling carpet cylinder of cut out rock that promised to flatten him if he hadn't moved at all.

Way, _way_ too close for comfort.

It just comes to show how brutally out powered he is as a 10-year-old if he's not given the time at all to avoid it.

Even as the crowd gasps and chatters excitedly, Sabo decides that he's had enough of testing on defensive maneuvers and go for the offensive. He's been masking the mental strain he's feeling with his Observation and Devil Fruit powers active from the crowd. Again, their stamina is taking a hit. Syber has already pointed out via their interface of numerous points in their script that their level of resource consumption is still undesirably too high. The Data Fruit is good at what it does when it comes to multi-tasking, but Sabo has only used it only a few times which isn't enough to analyze conclusive results. It's an indication it may take years to build it up to optimal levels.

However, that still doesn't put both of their enthusiastic moods down as they wanted to have fun with this.

 _~( Sabo, let's heat things up! )~_ Syber said chipper, evil teeth and everything making its appearance, knowing what next Sabo wants to do.

Sabo, letting free his personality that loves to fight out, couldn't help as an ominous grin makes its way on his face, pipe posed and ready to fight back. _~( Heh, I know. We've both been looking forward to this! )~_

The Choki Choki no Mi user on the opposite of the field feels unnervingly spooked at the kid's sudden shift in attitude. The grin doesn't help.

.

 **TAGGING ADDITIONAL INDICATOR ON CHOKI CHOKI NO MI USER…**

 **[ EXPLOIT WEAKNESS INDICATOR ]**

 **INDICATOR SUCCESSFULLY TAGGED.**

.

Both the former Chief and Earthling are ecstatic when lines are highlighting weakness points on Inazuma's person. It's one major achievement in shortening down a script of scanning a person/object to get them the specifics of the information that they want and cutting down the time of the process of the Data Fruit. While Sabo has fought in friendly spars against the okama in the past, he has never thought about thinking out of the box about what he's seeing right now.

 **.**

 **EXPLOIT WEAKNESS INDICATOR ACTIVE**

 **SHEAR/SCISSORS ANATOMY WEAKNESSES IDENTIFIED**

 **.**

 **WEAKNESSES:**

 **1) Distal Tip goes dull first.**

 **2) Hinge/Screw area are liable to crack.**

 **3) The Weakest part of scissors/shears at the distal tip.**

 **.**

Sabo then moves forward in a blur.

In retaliation and panic, Inazuma cuts off a square sheet of rock and throws it at the kid again trying to keep the blond at a distance. He notices that Sabo jumps, avoids the thrown debris, and attempts to kick him in a diagonal momentum.

The okama activates his own Observation Haki to avoid the kick.

He successfully does as Sabo passes by his side.

It's at that moment the 17-year-old makes the crucial mistake of underestimating Sabo with the thought the chain of attack has ended and flicks his Observation off.

 **.**

 **ACTIVATE TECHNIQUE**

 **DATA CONSTRUCT: AIR HIKE**

 **.**

In the air, a solid circular blue Data Construct glyph appears, and Sabo rebounds himself on its surface.

The construct disperses into blue data particles as he flies towards the okama. The Chief then angles his pipe, coats it with a heavy dose of Armament Haki and strikes Inazuma's left arm-turned-shear in the Hinge/Screw area.

Metal hitting metal echoes throughout the rock-strewn arena.

Inazuma cries out in pain as he's too slow to realize what has happened when he's not expecting to get hit and it shakes his focus. _Has the kid broken his wrist?!_ He blindly tries to swipe his younger opponent away from him, hoping it'll be enough to get Sabo to retreat.

Big mistake.

Knowing that Sabo has the upper hand of a confused sparring opponent, he doesn't hesitate to use his **Air Hike Construct** multiple times, bouncing in zig-zag motions in the air never touching the ground, and positions himself strategically towards the remaining threat. This time, the Chief strikes Armament Haki blows to the distal tips of Inazuma's right-hand shears.

Inazuma barely makes it in time to cover his remaining shear arm with Armament Haki to protect it.

However, it's not enough.

He winces and realizes that the child Dragon has taken into their care has _Resolute Will_ that his own Armament is overpowered by the boy. The okama tries to cut the ground and to his shock, he _can't cut_ anymore; the blows he had sustained as an aftershock has traveled to the blades of his right shears and dulled them.

All too focused on his injuries, Inazuma's vision temporarily blacks out as he's kicked in the chest and scrapes the ground before coming to a stop.

The courtyard is eerily silent as the 10-year-old finally lands on the ground.

"Inazuma is out of bounds! Winner: Sabo!" Kuma yelled out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The crowd as noisily rises up in volume as they're trying to grasp the idea that Sabo has managed to beat one of the instructors at the base. Others cheer and clap, some are trading bets, while the rest can't help but stare in awe. Amongst the ones in awe were those who were the younger recruits.

Sabo, the winner of the match doesn't care all of that and runs towards the okama, "Inazuma-san! Are you okay?"

Seeing the boy beside him, the okama grunts, "Other than my sore hand and wrist, I think my pride took a hit, kid."

What he doesn't expect next, was the kid to _bow at him._

Eh?!

"Thank you for teaching me!" Sabo's clear voice gets the attention of everyone as after he bows, he smiles at Inazuma. "Ne, Inazuma-san, you were the one who taught us about Geppo theory when I first joined the classes here. I couldn't have learned about it without you!"

Inazuma while still lying on the ground exhales a breath, and eventually, his lips turn upward with pride. Sabo doesn't have the physical capabilities to use that technique, but it doesn't mean he can't create it out of data. Well, what do you know? The kid surpassing him this quickly? He was expecting the runts that have gone through his classes wouldn't get to his level in a few more years. Huh. It just comes to show he'll have to train himself more with Ivankov-sama; he doesn't want to let the Okama Queen down.

"You're amazing, kid," Inazuma chuckles slightly wincing.

Sabo shook his head a D grin on his face, "I'm not amazing at all without everyone who's helped me along the way."

Inwardly the Chief apologizes to Syber, _~( Sorry if we didn't have time to switch. )~_

Syber rolls his eyes. _~( And what? Break the flow of battle? The situation didn't call for it. The coding needs to be more efficient on resources. If we made the switch,_ _I'd be suffering from the fatigue you've experienced and that probably wouldn't have ended well for the both of us. )~_

On the topic of fatigue, Sabo does feel woozy. He then asks, _~( How long until we collapse? )~_

 _~( Eeeeeh, 3 minutes tops? )~_ Syber drawls.

 _~( Clean up the codes for me? )~_

 _~( Sure. Be back in a mo. )~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meanwhile, after the announcement and Sabo's bow of gratitude to his previous teacher, a few children have surprisingly approached the Okama Queen as they recognized he was the one who taught Inazuma, their sensei.

For Ivankov, this is a _first._

"Yes?"

A boy spoke up, "Do you think we can grow stronger like Inazuma-sensei and Sabo, Ivankov-san?"

One girl asked another question, "Are we ever going to be able to fight like that without a Devil Fruit? That was so cool!"

"Are there other fighting teachers, too?"

And more questions piled up as the kids had looks of energetic puppies and went on and on. Behind Ivankov, Dragon's lips curve up slightly as his subordinate at that moment is at lost what to say, sweating bullets feeling claustrophobic being surrounded by them. It's completely out of the norm as most if not all the younger Revolutionaries don't approach any okama until they're older. Dragon makes no movement as the Okama's body obstructs the children from seeing him. Ivankov's getting no help from Jabin and Meo as both of them have chosen to jog over to the two fighters.

Instead, it's Cyrus that comes and saves the day.

"Well, we're working on getting more teachers soon," Cyrus answered the children, who now have their attention on him.

Ivankov gives him a ceaselessly thankful look as the kids now excitedly crowd around the former Whitebeard Commander. As he (Cyrus) answers their questions, the Okama Queen walks over and pouts to Dragon in disappointment at his leader, "Dragon! So _meeean_ ~! Leaving me to fend for myself! _Mouuuu~_!"

Dragon chuckled, "But Ivankov, _children_ have approached you. That's the first step to toleration."

"Oh," the Okama blinked at the reminder of his leader. From his leader's glint of a victory earned, Ivankov comprehends that Sabo had caused this. "How Charismatic Sabo-boy is! Heehaw!"

"Join up with Cyrus and help his answer questions," Dragon suggested as he strides away from the Okama and to the field. "You might find some Okama Kenpo potentials among them." The Leader of the RA doesn't give him time to reply as he finally makes his way to where the contestants on the field were.

As Dragon walked toward the two fighters, he notices how the field is emptying after the fight is over. He does, however, spot out many of the younger members are either with older members or with people of different races starting to mingle in asking questions about the fight, while others are still hanging back from the entrances all too shy but have a look of admiration and respect on the boy dressed in blue. Inwardly, the outcome of this fight exceeded his expectations. Not only Sabo had given an example that anyone could be strong and capable if they tried, but he's even inspired those his age a sense of camaraderie between the other different age groups.

When he does reach where Sabo is, the child flops to the ground next to the okama on the ground.

"Sabo!" the Mink panics.

The boy laughs tiredly. "It's okay, Meo! I don't think I could have won if that fight took longer! Hehehe!" He's now sweating with exhaustion and heaving as he can put his guard down.

Meo sighs with his paws on his hips, "You had me worried there for a second, Sabo. Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't Meo," Sabo said, "If I can avoid the medical wing the better!"

"Regardless, so far," Jabin points out, inspecting the metal pipe the kid has given him before flopping to the ground, "Flawless Armament Haki, not a dent or wear on your first weapon." He then pauses and points out the kid's weakness. "You're still pushing it there with your Devil fruit."

Dragon takes that as an opening to enter the conversation, "Sabo, from that battle, your Data fruit's output still needs work, I'm guessing?"

All heads turn that their leader is here.

The child instead, doesn't get up and grins from the ground, scratching his cheek with a finger, "You're right as usual, Dragon-san."

"Despite that, your ability to complete an analysis for a person's weakness duration has been cut in half," Dragon commended, "that's good progress so far."

The leader then turns to the okama beside him, "Inazuma, I think you'll find it wiser to keep your Observation Haki active until the end of the fight?"

Inazuma sits up from lying down; his hands are back to normal, "I definitely will in the future, Sir. And even if Armament is my stronger suit, I wasn't expecting Sabo to overpower mine. I never thought about stories that one with stronger Will can overpower those who have weaker ones were true."

"Weeeeell," Sabo interjected, "that's _half true_ in this case… Sorta?"

Jabin tilts his head to the side, "You have an explanation, Sabo?"

Sabo nods from the ground, "Yeah, I do. The Data fruit showed me Shears/Scissors anatomy and where the weakest parts were." He then turns to the Okama, "Inazuma-san, I think you should coat the hinge/screw area and distal tips next time with thicker Armament, that way you'll less likely to get injured from enemy attacks."

Inazuma is actually startled at that information at all. "I've honestly never thought about Shears anatomy before. The attacks and defensive maneuvers I've worked with have always been used out of what I thought was comfortable in using my powers."

"It just comes to show that with a bit more knowledge can get you ahead if you use it correctly," Jabin said in understanding. "Just because one can use a sword, it doesn't mean they're a master. It's the process of refining is what differentiates the novices from the masters." His sharp teeth show when he grins at the boy, "You still have more to go if you're going to use staff skills like that to master it, brat."

Sabo doesn't take the 'brat' name in offense, he's actually happier in this life there was a polearms master at all who is now his nakama. "I'll get stronger, Jabin. All of you guys can count on it!" the time traveler said with conviction.

Dragon hearing Sabo saying his piece doesn't doubt those words at all; the child did have the makings of a successor he may have been looking for. For now, it was best to see how he handled things with the challenges will come. Thinking of things to come…

"Sabo."

"Yes, Dragon-san?" the boy leans he head to the side, oblivious of his surroundings other than the nakama were close to him that he's actually made a larger impact on the younger Revolutionary members and perhaps everyone else in the vicinity without realizing it.

"How do you feel about coming with us and pick up our Fish-Men Karate Instructor?" the Revolutionary questioned.

Jabin stutters as Cyrus has told about Dragon's plan to recruit a familiar face, "You want to recruit Hack now, Sir?"

"After Sabo rests and we have the intel from Cyrus of where Hack is," Dragon shrugged. He's not going to waste the momentum that Sabo has started among the younger generation.

Sabo has no reservations. In fact, he misses the Fish-Man terribly. "I have no problems with it, Dragon-san."

"Splendid," the man nods in hearing Sabo agreeing.

The Whale Fish-Man noted the leader of the RA's tone of inevitability, "You're very sure Hack will join us."

"Oh, _he will_ ," Dragon says it as a promise. He turns and leaves the group with his grin hidden from their eyes. "I will attest to that."

An uncomfortable silence follows as their leader exits the field back to headquarters.

"Uuuh…awkward?" Meo helplessly spoke out, filling in the silence that happened after.

No one said anything to that.

 _~( No wonder the Straw Hats never stood a chance, )~_ Syber commented, back from cleaning up the codes in their mind after using their Devil Fruit powers.

Sabo inwardly laughed not moving from the ground. _~( This is_ Luffy _we're talking about. He has to get it from_ somewhere _. )~_

 _~( But if that is the case, then Dragon would get it from Garp, right? )~_ the other tried to clarify.

 _~( Honestly, I pity any Marine that the Old Man wants to join him. )~_ the Chief snorted. Given those who follow him, Sabo has a feeling _they don't have the choice_ but to go along with the old man's absurd shenanigans. Even for Sabo, suffering the 'Fist of Love' in his short time he's met the Marine Hero in the past is too much for him.

 _~( And it speaks volumes how Ace and Luffy have lasted from him insisting them to become Marines. )~_ Syber paused for a moment before he said, _~( Wait—_ Never mind _; they're Ds.)~_

 _~( Which unfortunately we're not. )~_

 _~( Sabo, don't jinx us in meeting the Old Coot early! )~_

 _~( Says the guy who_ mentioned _him in the first place! )~_

Syber cackles, _~( But I'm a part of you. )~_

 _~( Yeah, so I'm fighting with myself. )~ Sabo sagely says in a sarcastic manner._

The two end up erupting with laughter.

It's unconventional to insanity levels, but they wouldn't change this sort of partnership for the world.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Week Later**

 **A Large Island on the Grand Line**

.

.

 _~( This… this is— )~_

 _~( Tedious? )~_ Syber supplied.

 _~( Gaaaaah! )~_ Sabo shouted in their mindscape and rubs his eyes in defeat. The Chief huffed rubbing his forehead, _~( I'm going for irritating; though brain breaking seems to be apter. )~_

His other half is astoundingly patient as always. _~( Welcome to the wonders of_ **Debugging,** _Sabo. )~_

As much as how Syber describes it as "Being the Detective at the crime scene while also being the Murderer at the same time", Sabo has leagues to go when it comes to profiling algorithm accuracy, especially, when it comes to patience as he hits a brick wall in figuring it out. If it was a literal brick wall, Sabo would have destroyed it via Dragon Claw, but coding doesn't work that way. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything better to do at the current moment. He was currently in a large room at an inn and occupying an underground room that the Revolutionaries have paid for. Jabin was asleep on two large joined beds, while Meo was reading a book on the study table not too far away. Sabo had been pretending to read a book he's already read twice as means to speak with his other half.

For now, the trio was waiting for Dragon and Cyrus to find Hack on the island. Since Dragon and Cyrus were famous for their reputations, they've split up incognito to cover more ground. The island is both a blessing and a curse as just as it is easy to hide from unwanted attention; it's also hard to find their intended karate instructor on the densely populated island. The populations of mixed races don't help with minimal Marines presence on the island. Fewer Marines mean more pirates and worse folk around, and the reason why Sabo's new nakama are armed too.

It's the first time that both Syber and Sabo are aware at all that their Cat Mink friend is capable of wielding weapons at all. Nonetheless, they both did agree that those who travel around in the New World were generally armed in order to survive. The twin rapiers that are sheathed to his belt are proof of that. Meo's claimed he's not a true master swordsman, but he's managed to keep his skills up he's learned in Zou to use in conjunction with Electro for self-defense or create a distraction with his friend before they ran away from opponents they have no chance of defeating.

 _"When we get back to Baltigo, I think I'll try and find a master to refine my skills," Meo had said before they departed to the island they were now on. "What happened to Alex… is something I don't want to_ ever _happen again."_

All things considered, Dragon and Cyrus had specifically defined on the risks involved and if it plans ended up being derailed, any weapon or ability as long as they could escape was allowed to be used. This also had led to Jabin in admitting that he was best at Armament and Meo stated his strength was Observation. Contrary to just normal Observation, the Cat Mink was able to sense emotions; a rare trait that usually manifested in those with great empathy.

And yet, with great empathy and sensing emotions, comes with the complication that Meo sometimes would look at Sabo (and by default, Syber) like he couldn't figure what was going on. Both former Chief and Earthling are well aware that they may be walking on eggshells as while they do share the same body, they don't always share the same emotions.

It was another reason why Sabo was insistent they'd get the 'Haki Cloak' technique down for basic use; so he could hide the presence of his other half. While Sabo is grateful for Syber, there was still the lingering fear of how his nakama would react that he's a lot more broken than the doctors in Baltigo or even Crocus had assumed. The Chief is scared stiff if his nakama ever find out his sense of self has split into three. He already feels hopeless enough for being a kid; all the more reason he doesn't really want his nakama to worry on top of that. So far, he's managed to make the thin Haki Cloak around his mind with the help of the Dēta Dēta no Mi. For how long he'll avoid from getting found out, he's uncertain.

Shaking his head out those thoughts, the Chief decides to take his other's suggestion that sometimes they need a break from programming. _~( Can we continue on that tomorrow? )~_

 _~( Tomorrow, then. )~_ Syber agreed, more relieved the Chief is starting to understand that getting some rest didn't hurt once in a while.

Within the mind of the reincarnated adult, Syber's head was also hurting from trying to sort out that particular code they were developing to work on how their attacks would look like. While attack aesthetics may look inconsequential, a defining trait of an attack was disadvantageous for being an undercover agent. So maybe Syber stole the Air Hike aesthetics ideas from the Devil May Cry videogame series, but he's is all too aware that it was vital to have variations for future use. They were planning to disassociate themselves from having a distinctive attack pattern so they'd be harder to track down to one person.

There's a peaceful silence between the two of them before they're startled out of their minds when Meo stands and his chair falls.

Jabin blinks and wakes up at the noise fully alert, "Meo?"

"The person is heading _here._ They're desperate, tired, weak," Meo described. "They're… trying to _find_ someone?"

The Whale Fish-Man is up on his feet, grabbing his metal staff leaning to the wall, just in case things south. "I don't think I have someone who's trying to find me specifically. And as far as I'm concerned, Hack is looking for Cyrus and Dragon. Dragon has told us we won't be mentioned until later."

"Anything else you can tell us about them?" Sabo asked grabbing his own pipe from under the bed. Even if he had a longer Observation range of detection radius than the Mink in the future past, but he didn't have the capacity to read emotions other than the intentions to hurt him in a fight.

"They're tall," the Mink has his eyes closed, "but it's weird… they want to help?"

Both Jabin and Sabo look at each other perplexed. It made no sense to both of them either seeing as neither have any clues who would want to search for them in the first place. Jabin is all too aware his family members haven't been looking for him. As for Sabo, no one should be aware he's there at all. Especially they've taken extra measures to hide Sabo's presence from even the keepers of the inn they were staying at.

Three knocks on the door are then heard.

Jabin takes the lead. He signals to Meo to cloak himself with his hood and with his ability as a Mink behind the door. To Sabo, he points to hide beside the bed furthest from the door. Sabo hides as per the Fish-Man's request but he shifts his position so he can peek who is at the door.

The knocks are more insistent.

The Whale Fish-Man finally answers the door, opening it halfway. "Who is it?"

"A friend," a deep voice replied, sounding male. However, the man does a double take, "You're a Fish-Man?"

Jabin's first impression of their unwanted guest doesn't deserve his respect. "A problem, _human_?"

The Chief winces. Jabin isn't usually this racist, but he's not the type to back down from being taunted.

"No! N-None at all," the stranger shakes his head frantically. "Listen, there's someone inside that's in danger. Will you hear me out?"

" _No_. I don't know who you even are," the Fish-Man countered.

"Please! Will you at least let me fill a man's dying request?!" the man whispered frantically. "My friend… he died for this, and people are after whomever who has _that_ Devil Fruit!"

Sabo's blood turns cold. The _only_ person who has Devil Fruit abilities in the room is him. How does this person know there was a devil fruit user in the room in the first place?

Things get crazier from there. To Sabo's utter shock, Jabin grabs the intruder inside and slams him to the ground pinning him down with his staff. Meo closes the door promptly and with his rapier charges it with Electro. The Chief has never seen the Mink look threatening other than during his Sulong Transformation. Sure, Dragon-san has ordered them to keep an eye on him, but never in the slightest did Sabo expect this from his new nakama.

The stranger is alarmed how the Fish-Man's partner was a Mink of all things but refocuses himself. "I've come to warn you—"

He doesn't have a chance to explain. Out of his arm, familiar blue glyphs morph into a compass that points straight at Sabo.

If the tall man wasn't scared already, Jabin's red eyes make him all more menacing as he growls, " **Speak!** Why is _that_ pointing to the boy?!"

"Boy?"

The man's desperate question is answered when Sabo peeks from his hiding spot.

 _"The new user of the Déta Déta no Mi is **a kid**?!"_ the now messy blond haired man exclaimed staring at Sabo in disbelief.

Meo grits his teeth, "Sabo…"

Was this man aware of what the Déta Déta no Mi was capable of? Gulping, Sabo is not sure how to take in the situation. However, since his cover was blown thanks to Jabin's panicked response, he might as well stop hiding. Was this man friend or foe? _~( Syber, any clues who this guy might be? )~_

 _~( I got nothing from our past memories via facial recognition, Sabo, )~_ his partner confirmed for him.

It's disturbing to look at the moving glyph compass that seems to hover on the man's arm pointing and following Sabo as he makes his way to where the pinned intruder was. Sabo shook his head as the Fish-Man hissed at motioning he should stay hidden and signaled Meo to power down. His presence was already known by their unwanted guest anyway. He may as well ask questions and get answers.

 _~( Sabo, look, )~_ His other points out to the man's arm before Sabo starts asking.

 _~( Syber? )~_

 _~( That compass glyph. )~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **SCANNING…**

 **[IDENTIFIED POWER MATCH]**

 **CODED ABILITY: DĒTA DĒTA NO MI** **LOCATER**

 **SOURCE: DĒTA DĒTA NO MI**

 **.**

 **.**

The Chief pales as he sees the Data Fruit confirming the glyphs came from the fruit itself. _~( **How?** )~_

Syber is just as stupefied as Sabo. _~( I'm not sure… unless our powers are a lot more permanent and the source came from our predecessor. We've been tinkering non-stop on how our power would form physically. I would remember if we coded anything like that. )~_

 _~( The fact our guest said we're in trouble means that the previous user of our Devil fruit went into the trouble of getting this tall man to locate us. )~_

Sabo, feeling the weight of anxiousness coming from Meo and Jabin, decided to ask the most obvious question. "Who are you?"

The man looks at a loss; he hasn't struggled at all despite being pinned down to the floor uncomfortably by Jabin, "I'm not sure you need to know that."

When both Fish-Man and Mink are getting more ticked off from that answer, Sabo hurriedly asks again, "Fine. Different question; can we trust you? How do we know that you won't have others outside of Observation Haki range ready to attack us?"

"I used my Devil Fruit powers— Gck!" the blond chokes as Jabin is roughly ushering him for an explanation, "—It can cover an area in a bubble of silence!"

Syber inwardly gapes, _~( NO ****ING WAY! )~_

 _~( What?! Syber— )~_

Sabo has _never_ experienced Syber use their devil fruit scan feature _this_ **fast**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SCAN SUBJECT FOR DEVIL FRUIT…**

 **DEVIL FRUIT CONFIRMED**

 **DEVIL FRUIT IDENTIFIED: NAGI NAGI NO MI**

 **.**

 **.**

Like a fuse to a bomb, Sabo's mind implodes on itself.

 _He **knows** that fruit._ In the future past, he helped Trafalgar D. Law with intelligence regarding it as Luffy begged him (Sabo) to locate it when the news of the fruit resurfaced in the New World somewhere. Just as Luffy had gone and chased after the fruit that once belonged to Ace, Law had made sure to keep that fruit in his crew. He's heard the description of the user's appearance too many times ( _and it ALL FITS!_ ).

This man **_IS_** Donquixote Rosinante.

The kicker?

He was supposed to be **dead** since a year ago.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **AU Notes:**

Uh, yeah. Canonwise, Rosi was killed by Doffy before Luffy met Shanks (1511 but Shanks loses his arm a year later) and before Luffy met Ace and Sabo (1512) [OP Timeline thanks to Library of Ohara]. Sooo, cliffhanger? XD (runs from a riot of readers)

I've shifted the time Hack comes into the RA. Currently we're roughly at the end of the year of 1512.

Welp. Didn't get a pass in the DF competition, but that's okay since there were cool inspirations for DF abilities. Still, I want to explore the Data Fruit to the fullest! ;) Again, we're scratching the surface of what it's capable of, but the huge drawback is the amount of preparation to make it work.

Was Sabo canonically already Chief of Staff pre-time skip? Yes, Jesus Burgess does mention he had the position to act/do so and hammers in/mocks where he was when Marineford happened when they fought in Dressrossa.

The chapter's title is based on Muhammad Wassem's quote **"Give man a program, frustrate him for a day. Teach man to program, frustrate them for a lifetime."**

.  
 **Sabo's new [Updated] Nakama Trivia :**

 **1) Cyrus (Former Whitebeard Pirate, RA Intelligence Officer, Human) [Current Age: 40]**  
 **Fighting Capabilities and Weapons:** Fists, Long Knives  
He parts ways with his family (the Whitebeards) for personal reasons although he keeps in contact.

 **2) Meo (Former Culinary Traveler, Chef, Cat Mink) [Current Age: 22]**  
 **Fighting Capabilities and Weapons:** Electro and Sulong Form (basic), Twin Rapiers swordsman  
A refugee who has chosen to join the RA when his most closest friend dies defending him from becoming a slave to a World Noble.

 **3) Jabin (Former Guard in Neptune's Army, Whale Shark Fish-Man) [Current Age: 28]**  
 **Fighting Capabilities and Weapons:** Fishman Karate and Jujitsu, Polearms specialist  
Decides to join the RA as he's unsatisfied of the slow progress of change and the circumstances that the World Government has over his home.  
.

 **Special Thanks to Ferna52 for reviewing (Dx A single reviewer)! Also thank you to ALL of YOU for faving and following! (happy waterfall anime tears)** I'm writing this for free and for the enjoyment of others as well as myself. So please support this fic however you can! (reviews, follows, favs, etc.) Honestly, it's been suuuper fun to write a Sabo time travel fic with our Earthling in the mix! X) Let me know what you think! As usual, have an awesome day wherever you are!


	5. Glitched

**Note:** Summary Story change on April 16, 2020.

 **Summary:** AU. With the Future destroyed, Sabo time travels. The Cost: his soul is in fragments, memories split of him & his younger self. Unknown to him, a soul from Earth seizes that chance to help as his Alter. Their first step: befriending a retired Whitebeard pirate in the Revolutionary Army, forever changing the timeline. Explores: Data DF!Sabo & Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 5 here we gooo! Enjoy~!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Glitched_**

* * *

 _"A Glitch is a temporary fault or malfunction in a system or hardware which 'usually' corrects itself, making it difficult to troubleshoot._

 _When it doesn't, well, you have a serious bug that needs debugging or faulty hardware that clashes with everything else."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Summary:_**

 _"Syber, is this supposed to happen?!"_

 _"Of course not!" Syber says panicking, "Severe glitching's the **last** thing we need!"_

 _"Wasn't Rosinante a good guy?" the former Chief argues, failing to stay calm as a means of a distraction. The moment the compass glyph starts acting weirdly, his right arm sears in pain and their visual interface stutters._

 _"Rosinante might be a good guy," Syber admits, taking up his partner's cue, but helplessly curses inwardly as codes are breaking down, "But we have no idea about our predecessor **.** It all comes to the question if our fruit might be **already** **faulty** when we accidentally ate it."_

 _"Faulty?!" Sabo exclaimed, "Is there even such a thing as **a broken Devil Fruit when you eat one**?!"_

 _"There's a first time for everything on the Grand Line," the Alter says grimly. "It does explain why we suffered BoSDs in the beginning and have to debug so many codes so far."_

 ** _"hELP… mY bROTHERS… Ace… Luffy…"_**

 _Deathly Silence._

 _"Uh, Sabo? Was that you?"_

 _"No. But his voice is **identical** to ours." _

_"You don't think–"_

 _"That was our younger self."_

 _"He's **NOT** supposed to be awake!" _

_"And we have **unwanted company** coming in," Sabo groans pointing out via Observation Haki._

* * *

Sabo is frustrated by the vulnerability of being a child again.

He's _dead weight,_ his emotions are _chaotic_ , and _abhors_ that he has _no control_ over his situation. In fact, he's very, _very_ tempted to curse as much as his other half about their situation. He's **_not_** a D, but here he was… _attracting_ this sort of unwanted attention like how Ace and Luffy would.

 **_~( Someone…please… help… )~_ **

The Chief recoils as if someone has literally ripped his heart out and jabbed it to a meat grinder. While he's always been aware that his youngest split personality does exist in the depths of their mind, Sabo has _never_ interacted with him at all. Sabo assumes roughly that Syber has interacted with the younger one being the most protective out of all of them, but to hear a part of himself sound _so helpless, so raw, so broken- **in smithereens-** damaged to the point he's **worse** than him_ is heart-shattering. He feels _wretched, foolish, a heartless human being_ thinking that he has dealt with the most horrible pain ever since arriving in this timeline.

He couldn't be _more wrong._

 _~( Sabo, )~_ Syber clicks in their shared mind getting his attention. _~( You there? I need you to stay with me as you said; we have 'unfriendlies' coming in.)~_

He _tries._ He really does.

 _With no warning, his vision via his Devil Fruit violently distorts in jagged static fractures, all colors are inverted._

 _What the–?!_

That _wasn't_ Syber.

Then this was–

His heartbeat thunders like timpani that have silenced everything else. Sabo's now gazing upon the horizon surrounded by the sea. The same view–

 _A familiar eerie enormous snobbish aristocratic ship decorated with a golden head sailed beside his smaller ship…_

Sabo heavily gulps as he _can't stop_ what he's seeing coming from his younger self _no matter what he tries to do._ These were his memories long forgotten when _–_

 _A figure with a flawless transparent boxed helmet in a suit suited for high altitudes looks down on his ship as he tries to reach the Freedom of the Seas…_

You got this.

 _The figure lifts his enormous rifle._

You've lived through worse and were the No. 2 of the Revolutionary Army.

 _The First shot blasts out of the weapon._

Breathe.

 _His ship GOES UP IN FLAMES._

You're fine.

You're fine, you're _fine_ ; you're _fine_ , _you're **fine.**_

 **_Get. A. Grip._ **

_The Second shot is FIRED._

You're–

 _HIS **HEAD–** WHITE HOT **AGONY–** **SEARING– BLINDING– IT BURNS, IT BURNS, IT BURNS–!**_

 **_~( SYBER! SWITCH WITH ME! NOW! )~_ **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Someone's screaming.

A child.

Wait—

It's him, isn't it?

The former Earthling only realizes it when he's stopped yelling out—a knee-jerk reaction—as his throat _burns._ He's wheezing non-stop like someone had thrown him off a cliff, into the sea, and immediately got back up the surface for oxygen. Syber barely grasps he's facing up at the wooden inn ceiling, sprawled on the floor. Everything his body tries to sense is subdued.

This is the first time Sabo has forcefully _shoved him out_ to take his place. It doesn't help that he's hearing the ones he swore to protect _screaming_ in torment within their shared mind. Syber is so alien to experiencing anxiety attacks himself that he's in a shock, not responding to his surroundings. Within his peripheral vision, he only notes that Meo has picked him up in sitting position from the floor trying to calm him down. Jabin is also there glaring venomously at Rosinante, and the former Celestial Dragon is trying to feebly persuade them _they need to leave._

Even if there was a first time for everything, their shared heart is beating as if it's going to burst. The electric static sense of razor blades shooting up his right arm doesn't help his situation at all. It's no wonder that Syber is having extreme difficulty focusing. His senses are heavily muted by the glitching as if he's underwater. All at once, his figurative heart is chiseled excruciatingly as he's in no position to help Sabo or their youngest half as they thrash, plea, _wailing, **shrieking,**_ for help in the depths of their mind where no one else will hear save for Syber.

.

Case and point, it's a _completely cruel, cruel, **cruel mind-fuckery**_ that Syber _under no circumstances ever_ wants to experience again.

.

The former Earthling gulps and tries take in air normally with a heavy heart.

His eyes prickle with water that threatens to fall.

Crap—they're already falling. **Fuck.** Forget living as an adult in a previous life. He's has feelings damn it!

Syber breathes in sniffling and swears he'll help Sabo and their youngest his damn best once they get _the hell out of here._

 **_._ **

**_._ **

**_~( Help! Ace! Luffy! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left earlier, I'm sorry I broke our promise! Please— )~_ **

_._

 _Their-youngest-personality-isn't-supposed-to-be-awake-at-all-_

 _._

 _._

 _Focus, Syber._

 **_._ **

**_._ **

**_~( BurNs… wHy I'm… rEmemBerinG…tHis…huRts…HuRts… )~_ **

_._

 _He's-gone-through-effin' hell and back-Sabo—suffering-so-much-need-to-_

 _._

 _._

 _Focus on MOVING._

.

.

 _MOVE, DANG IT!_

.

.

It's an agonizing sluggish a few seconds later when Syber gets a grip on himself and he manages to move his physical left arm. _DAMN IT, ALL_ _!_ It feels so slow-moving with their Devil Fruit that excels in processing information, but he's glad that with him moving, it has elicited to Jabin and Meo sighing with relief he's responding to them at all.

Right.

What next, _what next, **what next?**_

 _Communicate._

 _Get out._

 _Exit._

Danger is coming.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Need… to… go," Syber whimpers with Sabo's voice, and winces how pitifully dry his voice sounds. "Danger— Coming—," he wheezes again.

The black and white Cat Mink turns to Jabin for instruction. He's _way_ out of his depth in this sort of situation. "Jabin, I— those people coming— they're _toxic—_ I— I—"

Jabin's line of thought is the same to get a move on and doesn't like the idea Meo's so frightened the words dry out from his mouth. He's only reluctant to move as Dragon and Cyrus have no means of locating them other than through a baby Den Den Mushi—

 **_"WHAGH—?!"_ **

It's the only indicator the Fish-Man and Cat Mink hears of their charge _being taken in a_ blur, as the stranger makes a run for it with _THE KID IN HIS ARMS._

Syber's **_appalled_** expression mirrors their **flabbergasted** faces.

Despite Jabin's need to figure out what the **SEA HELLS JUST HAPPENED,** he immediately yanks Meo to grab their weapons and dash after the tall blond intruder. The blond seems to run off but oddly keeps in vision distance. They both take that as an incentive the stranger is on to something when the inn they've escaped out of collapses in rubble and people around them are screaming about destruction and a group of destroyers back there.

"Meo did you hear—?"

"NO; I didn't sense him AT ALL when he took Sabo!" Meo shouts briefly as they make chase to get their nakama back. "I can't hear Sabo's voice either! But I don't want to be anywhere **_near_** back there!"

That does explain how the Stranger can use his Devil Fruit (since to the Fish-Man the stranger was invisible to his Observation Haki), but Jabin knows with how terrified the Mink is; it's better to keep going after Sabo. All the Fish-Man knows is that the glyph compass that came out of the man's arm had ** _jumped_** and Sabo's reaction in receiving it caused a violent reaction to his health. The kid is in no condition to be using his Devil Fruit powers. With their supposedly quiet mission now out in the open, Jabin only hopes with the escalation of attacks upon them would at least get the attention of Cyrus and Dragon, perhaps Hack as well. Jabin may be a seasoned warrior at sea in the New World, but being attacked by New World foes with Meo who is still getting grips back to fighting and Sabo who is still ten-years-old (also taken by a stranger of all things!) is FAR than he can handle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_What the FLIPPIN' FREAKIN' FLYING FUCKING HELL, ROSINANTE?!_ **

…is what Syber wants to _shout_ on top of his lungs at his **KIDNAPPER** ( _LITERALLY!_ ), but before he can, the Ex-Dolflamingo Pirate had tapped his head and applied 'Calm' rendering him MUTE both body and mind.

The former Earthling has mixed reactions to this.

One, he's thankful that Sabo and their youngest personality have stopped screaming agonizingly in the back of their shared mind.

Two, because of said silence, Syber is outright horrified what that utter silence means (they might be in a bad condition or worse!). He's tried to reach out to them with _no_ results. In fact, he won't deny anyone if they're asking if he's getting cold feet. _This-is-the-first time-he-has-no contact-with-Sabo-and-he's-going-to-have-to handle-this-dire-life-threatening-situation-on-his-effin'-own._

Three, Syber feels he wants to flip his middle fingers towards a certain ROB and even Eichiro Oda himself for **_this RANDOMNESS._** _'Well, FUCKITY FUCK,'_ Syber swears in his mind, information whirring a mile per second in his head, _'looks like Corazon's goofiness and utter lack of subtlety despite having the Calm Devil Fruit wasn't an exaggeration at all in the anime.'_

While Rosinante may have good intentions, his methods were **_questionable_ **at best, **insane** at worst. Remember the part where he threw Law out of the window—most likely _four or more_ stories high—into a trash heap the first time they met? Yup, Syber has officially now entered the Cuckoo-Realm of One Piece; because you know, trying to kill a Yonko-Captain nearly every day results in you acquiring a family (Ace and Whitebeard) and punching a head back to its normal 'pointy self' plus fighting a common enemy gets you connections to a fighting family army as part of a Fleet (Luffy with Sai via Jinjao plus the Grand Straw Hat Fleet). Pattern-wise, Syber infers that this was ROB's **_unreserved ludicrous hint_** he's supposed to make a nakama out of the former Marine spy who was once a Celestial Dragon since this world was Oda's creation.

He can see it in the future; this was going to be a running gag of _'remember the time Sabo got kidnapped and the kidnapper is now his nakama'_ kind of shebang.

Comes to show while it was hella funny when ridiculous things were funny for a manga/anime, experiencing it in the first person is undeniably _mind-jarring_ to the sane person. Syber is desperately hoping he won't lose his sanity to the Grandline. Nope! Not in hell will he lose it! Sabo needs someone sane, Oda damn it!

Breathe, Earthling, breathe!

He does so.

Now, where was he? Right; getting kidnapped because their shared nakama wouldn't move, and Syber is only _starting_ to comprehend the level of threat they were in. Although Rosinante isn't the strongest Marine there was on the Blues or the Grandline, he was still capable enough to merit of going behind enemy lines and beat the crap out of people thanks to his Devil Fruit. For the blond to be _desperately afraid_ to kidnap him and scram is an obvious indicator that their hunters may as well be near on Dolflamingo's level. Conclusion?

 _Not good._

 _Very Bad._

 _THEY'RE DOOMED._

Syber's even having thoughts to 'pray' to R.O.B. that Monkey D. Dragon gets word they're missing ASAP.

The only comfort that Syber has in this situation is that Meo and Jabin running after them not far behind behind in trying to get him back. Still, the sentiment of being _afraid for them_ forces the former Earthling to use the gears of his mind to pattern out how he could help and be _less useless._ Communication via voice is out of the bag since Corazon had silenced his vocal cords. In turn, he's stopped struggling in getting out Rosinante's grip since he'd be wasting energy that's more suited for their unknown opponent(s) or trying to get the fuck away. More importantly, he needs to get a grip back on the Data Fruit's control.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHECKING STATUS…**

 **[ OLD DATA RECEIVED CORRUPTED ]**

 **[ CURRENT DATA NOT COMPATIBLE WITH OLD DATA ]**

 **REBOOT AND FIX WITH COMBINED DATA?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ah, FRICK._

Syber immediately replies with an immediate 'NO' as he refuses to be unconscious in a life or death situation. Not when Sabo was counting on him. It's highly unwise at all to count on a partially corrupted Devil Fruit to function, but he doesn't have an option if it means surviving. The only good thing that status brings is his correct assumption that their predecessor was the one who coded them. But even so, it was better to ' **"save"** than be sorry', so he might as well…

 **.**

 **.**

 **[COMMAND RECEIVED]**

 **[REBOOT AND FIX COMBINE DATA IN SLEEP MODE ACTIVE]**

 **WARNING:**

 **TIME PERIOD TO COMPLETION OF REBOOT UNDEFINED**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tch._ As much he loves the Data Devil Fruit, it was _hair-pulling maddening_ that for being the most 'informed fruit' probably in the whole One Piece world, Syber still knows so scarcely in how to fully tap its true potential. Crazy powerful powers with high learning curves were dandy and all… but he's utterly miffed why the antagonists get it easier (such as a _certain inspired musician Eminem-lookalike Lightning wielding logia_ ). Then again, Enel got defeated by Luffy because he was super lazy and wasn't expecting to face his fruit's "mortal enemy". That aside, Syber exhales a breath and goes along approving the reboot despite the warning. If he didn't set the command, there was a chance of wasted time that their power could be doing things if things come to worse in the situation he'll be out of commission. Since Syber was at it and there was a tickling desire he needed to know…

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEARCHING KEYWORDS [ DEVIL FRUIT POWERS POSSESSION ] …**

 **DEFINE [ DEVIL FRUIT POWERS POSSESSION ]:**

 **1) It is by NO circumstances that a person will POSSESS the IDENTICAL Devil Fruit at one time.**

 **2) The person taking the FIRST BITE will ALWAYS be the new user of a non-eaten fruit.**

 **3) When a Devil Fruit User dies, the fruit will revive to the nearest normal fruit in distance. If not possible, it will revive randomly in the world.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Some Devil Fruits have abilities with LASTING EFFECTS that may BYPASS the Devil Fruit user's lifespan.**

 **Example: The Ope Ope no Mi's Surgery of Immortality, Dēta Dēta no Mi's Power Bestowal, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

All the information Syber has searched is old news, but it never hurts to check. So, the Dēta Dēta no Mi has a similar after effect as it did with the Ope Ope no Mi. It has the ability to program something that could have permanent changes in someone/something. It would explain that whoever owned the fruit before them was dead (permanently). Now, the _bingo question is_ … why/how did their predecessor take codes in a partial manner and made the Fruit incomplete despite reviving in its fruit form?

Syber doesn't have the chance to muse further when his kidnapper _TRIPS._

The former Earthing inaudibly screams (muted, remember?) for his dear 2nd life, curses to hell and back Rosinante's utter clumsiness.

He forces his small body to roll, but it doesn't soften the landing at all. He tumbles a couple of times on what seemed to be cobbled stone before he stops, body faced down. A single attempt in getting up ends up with his eyes meeting the floor again. Everything's subzero numbing, cracking his nerves and senses. All Syber knows next is that he's just so, so, so _tired,_ _needs_ _a fucking_ _break_ , he's seeing black spots, and his previous experience of feeling like being underwater worsened to sinking into the murky abyss.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._ **

"Where _are they_?!" Cyrus complained, pacing in the shadows of the alleyway.

Dragon, despite giving their guest the impression of his more controlled demeanor isn't thrilled about their situation either. "Our Fish-Man isn't picking up his Den-Den Mushi. The destroyed inn and witness accounts said about people being pursued, but what stood out the most is a tall blond man carrying a blond child was being taken by mercenaries of sorts. No mention of a Fish-Man and Mink."

Hack, the Brocade Perch Fish-Man (also known as the Japanese soldierfish) despite questioning why the leader of the Revolutionaries would bring these people along with him, sympathizes with their predicament. "I'm guessing that we don't have a way to track them down?"

"They were notified of the places to run and hide in case an emergency like this happened," Dragon elaborated. "We've received no messages or calls from those who are guarding their respective locations, which is worrying."

The former Whitebeard pirate adds in his own two Berries, "Meo's a Mink with Observation that resonates on an emotional level, if he's suggesting to not contact us yet then we can assume they out of their league against whomever they came into contact with. As for Jabin, he's level-headed even as his time as a guard in palace. If he's not picking up, he might be following the culprits or doesn't want his presence known."

"The Fish-Man you've brought along was Jabin?!" Hack raised his brows in wonder.

Dragon nodded, "He was the one who recommended you to be our instructor. Although, what concerns me is not about our members, but who the stranger is _running from_ that has forced both Meo and Jabin to not contact us."

Hack bristled at the news, "Jabin's not the type of person to stand by if a situation like this happens."

"Comes to show he did just that when he helped to evacuate slaves on a mission over a little month ago," Cyrus agreed.

Hack is relieved that Jabin has found his place among the Revolutionaries, so he agrees to take part in their rescue mission. The whale-shark Fish-Man has been a long-time friend and is his senior to Hack when they met each other at the same Fish-Man Karate Dojo. Like many of their water-brethren, Jabin hadn't thought highly of surface dwellers. However, unlike the others during his time as a palace guard, his opinions were swayed by Queen Otohime. It was then and there did he found out that even humans weren't spared from the clutches of slavery enacted by the Celestial Dragons.

With his eyes opened, Jabin couldn't look away. The deeper he dug about the information of slavery, the more Jabin had lost all passion to be a palace guard. In many of their talks in the past, Hack had known Jabin was unsatisfied with how the world was, about the thoughts that haunted him of how their Queen's plight to their people fell on deaf ears. It wasn't a few months later he had chosen to quit as a guard and seek his own answers. Hack was there when Jabin submitted his resignation letter, being heckled, laughed at by his fellow Fish-Man along with Mermen. He hadn't heard from his old friend since.

On that note, he hasn't seen his friend since then…

"For now, I think we shouldn't worry about Jabin and your Mink friend," Hack said remembering the habits of his senior, "Jabin's nature has always been cautious. If anything, I would bet on my Karate skills he's concerned about staying alive and plan to rescue someone he's been tasked to guard."

Cyrus calms down at Hack's insistence, "Looks like you really were tight friends with him."

Hack crossed his arms, stating his observations, "You're close to Jabin I take it? Meo and this boy, Sabo, too?"

"I've joined for a good long time in the Revolutionaries, but there's so few who I count as Nakama, brothers, my family," Cyrus confessed looking at Dragon and back at the Fish-Man. He got acquainted with Hack via his time with the Whitebeard Pirates when they visited Fish-Man Island every now and then. "I blame Oyaji for setting that example."

The Brocade Perch Fish-Man nods and suggests, "Do any of them have a Vivre card?"

The former Whitebeard shakes his head, "We would have been following it if that was the case. But that does sound like a sound idea for future reference. Or maybe we'll keep the brat back on base until he comes of age."

Dragon disagreed and lightly chided his Chief of Intel Operations despite their situation, "Careful, Cyrus. Keep being a mother-hen like that and you'll deal a rebellious teenager sooner than later."

Cyrus grumbled, "You have it easier than me, Dragon. The kid _adores_ you."

"It doesn't stop from Sabo speaking highly of you during our training sessions," Dragon countered as easily. "I understand your frustration as well, Cyrus. We won't lose them."

When Hack's hand sits carefully on his shoulder, Cyrus lets out a breath hadn't thought he was holding. "Cyrus, you've never really healed from back then?" Hack queried.

"Can't say I have," the former pirate sighed. It was the case when it came to most of the Revolutionaries. They joined because there was something that the worst of the Government had taken from them. That feeling of loss, it only fades; it never truly disappears.

He's still thankful for the considerate gesture though. Hack was probably the only acquaintance he's spilled his guts to when he was badly drunk during a Whitebeard party. He was probably the best sort of Fish-Man that kept secrets as secrets and had unwavering loyalty to those he deemed his friends.

Cyrus hasn't thought of them since forever. His first family was taken away from him so long ago. Originally, his island was considered a haven for humans and Fish-Man who lived well together outside of Fish-Man Island. It was considered an oddity in the New World, but people could co-exist if they wanted to. It was probably the only sort of colony that wasn't under the rule of any kingdom or pirates.

And then the World Government sniffs an opportunity to ravage and claim it as their own, they do it devastatingly.

When the humans refused to bow to the nobles who immigrated in the hopes they could take over the island, they turned and called the Celestial Dragons with the offer of Fish-Man slaves and the prospect of more people paying their "Heavenly Tribute". Both races later refused the offer to surrender and it ended with a massacre. Most of the human population was wiped out by small-scaled Buster Call and those who were alive were taken into the slave trade. No Fish-Man ever came back. He barely survived because when the explosions happened, he was fortunate enough to be thought of as a corpse floating on wooden debris of their destroyed ship docks.

Cyrus had lost his wife and three-year-old son that day. What was left was a jagged scared face, a constant reminder of what he couldn't protect and never get back. If it weren't for the Whitebeards who found him, he probably would have committed suicide, trying to join his previous family in the afterlife. Oyaji and his ship siblings had helped him get up on his feet and become strong as he was now.

With Jabin, Meo, and especially, Sabo, how could he not worry? He's lived long enough under the protection of the Whitebeards under the Captain and the whole crew. Even now, he has a leader and Nakama in Dragon. However, they are at the apex of the world's powers and could protect themselves. Cyrus has never had to worry about their safety for a long time.

All three cloaked figures shift uneasily and are forewarned when something moved towards them disturbing their active Observation Haki.

What they all saw was odd.

"Are those blue fireflies?" Hack asked.

Cyrus was likewise as confused, "Are they? The lights are there, but where are the insects?" The fact they congregated together in an unnatural manner was another mystery.

"They're Scout-flies," Dragon answered in the realization of what they were.

Both Fish-Man and former pirate turned to the Revolutionary with puzzled faces.

The Revolutionary, however, looks at ease and smiles back at them, "It may seem that Sabo has somehow found us first."

"Sabo made this?" Cyrus points at the blue sparkles of light hovering and around them as if ushering them to move.

"Yes, but it's not a fully completed construct," Dragon told them sternly, "Of what he's shown me was only half finished in our last training session."

"All the reason to hurry," Hack agreed.

"Show us the way," Dragon commanded.

To the surprise of the other two, the lights obeyed and flew in one direction.

Without prompting, the three of them followed, with the hope that they weren't too late.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_ **

"Aren't you… mad at me?"

Syber, in partial control of Sabo's body, gives the taller man a deadpanned stare, "That ship's already passed."

Donquixote Rosinante blinks. "It… has?"

The former Earthling snorts. "There's no point in wasting energy in getting angry over you. I'm more worried about what our captors _really_ want with us."

"You're a… strange child, Sabo," Rosinante remarked tiredly.

 _'You have no idea,'_ Syber inwardly notes, but then out loud replies, "I get that a lot."

In his mind, Syber makes a mental note he's been stuck in this cell for 3 days and two nights. Other than the former Celestial Dragon sharing initial information that they've blacked out for a day, his name as Rosinante (confirmed by the guy himself) and then some, the former Earthling has been counting the number of meals that their so-called abductors have given them each. For one, Syber's well aware they've been treated a lot kinder than most slaves in the One Piece world. Their shared body has no beatings (yet) and the impression that the underlings guarding them are waiting for someone/higher-ups.

His prison roommate so far has been caring enough about his (Sabo's) health but hasn't been keen on sharing what all of this has been about.

Speaking about health… Syber has deduced his body nerve control from his left shoulder to his fingers on the same arm is non-existent. It's nerve-wracking, he has no control or feels _anything_ from it. And if there wasn't enough to worry about, their shared interface screen through their eyes is in a frozen position.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[R3B0OT 4ND FIX COMBINE DAT4 IN SL3EP M0DE ACT2671]**

 **T1M3 P3R10D T0 COMPL3TION OF R3BO0T L3F7 1:2%:0+**

 **010101000010001000110001010001**

 **.**

 **.**

Obviously, this seemed the Dēta Dēta no Mi's version of The Error.

 _Damn, Vegapunk was no doubt right that a Devil Fruit affected one's DNA if its effects are like this._

Syber blames the Seastone on his ankle for that. Well, it was his fault anyway for trying to send a locator flying (his desperate attempt at communicating) to locate the Revolutionary Leader as their best bet for survival that his vision is now hindered by codes. Just say, after he had awoken from his impromptu unconsciousness, Rosinante was dragged out of the room for interrogation. With said opportunity (also equating fewer eyes on him), Syber ripped a part of his clothing (with teeth and one hand), wrapped it around his ankle to lessen any contact with Seastone and constructed data faster than he has ever done before. All Syber can admit, is that it was the bulkiest remote code he sent out in physical form and has no idea if it'll perform as it's supposed to, with errors and all.

Syber thankfully has hidden that rag leftover in his shorts pocket without his captors knowing.

Of course, when Rosinante returns, he's not been treated as well as they (Syber and Sabo) have been.

In which, in the end, this has led to Syber stopping himself from being furious at the former Marine. Especially when the guy had been tortured and now is chained to the wall as Ace had been in Impel Down. The guy's a bleeding mess and the ex-Earthling hopes Rosinante isn't going to die after knowing he's already survived a year more than in canon. Law at least deserves to meet again with the person who went above and beyond to give him his freedom.

As for Syber? Other than the Seastone cuff on his one ankle, Sabo's body is free to move about in the prison cell of what he haphazardly guesses is an imprisonment facility of sorts. While naïve/foolish for assuming he wasn't a threat to them, Syber isn't above from taking advantage of it. Better their adversaries underestimating him than being taken seriously. It's not like they have a gauge at all at what power level their enemies were at.

Still, Seastone sucks ass!

He gets it now why the characters in One Piece most of the time felt helpless when they were chained with them. There was always that sense of fatigue that would hover and restrict you from wanting to do anything. It was as if one would have done something so rigorous and that your body didn't have the time to rest/recuperate at all. Syber estimates that his Seastone cuff wasn't pure Seastone since he was able to move about (such as Luffy was when he was imprisoned in Wano). However, that can't be said the same for Rosinante, when the guy is huffing and wheezing every minute or so. Thus, the former World Noble's condition has made Syber more motivated to make sure Ace will be nowhere near Impel Down in chains for the future.

.

 _~( Ugh…Guh, uh? )~_

Syber heaves a sigh of relief that the Chief is back. _~( Sabo?)~_

 _~( Sy…ber?)~_ his host groans. _~( Why? Where— )~_

 _~( Gyah! )~_ Syber jolts at his self-moving supposedly 'dead' arm. _~( Sabo! Stop it! ) ~_

 _~( Stop what? )~_

 _~( Stop MOVING! NOW! )~_

As Sabo freezes, the former Earthling finally figures out what's wrong with him. Correction, **Wrong with Them**.

 _~( Ah, Fuck. )~_

 _~( That… doesn't sound promising? )~_ Sabo commented, not quite sure what's going on but has a clue that things were royally screwed.

Syber ignores him and settles for the next instruction, _~( Sabo, I want you to_ slowly _move our arm down again. )~_

The Chief is still confused about what was going on but does so. _~( Syber? )~_ The arm moves with at his command.

 _~( Well, welcome back to the land of the living, Sabo. You want the good news or the bad news first? )~_ Syber says in a chipper manner, although on the inside he's _anything but that._

Sabo senses it. Despite that his other self wants to make their situation uplifting, he's a bundle of nerves. _~( Do we even have good news at all with the way you're implying about our situation? )~_

 _~( Good point. )~_ Syber quipped back as if grimacing. _~( As for that answer, I think you can figure it out. Try moving our 'other' arm. )~_

When the time traveler does try to, he feels _nothing._ He's now apprehended he can only move one part of his arm towards his shoulder.

 _~( …Syber? I can only move my left shoulder. )~_

 _~( Uh… yeah. Let's just say, the explanation is that I can move everything else_ excluding _the shoulder and arm you control. )~_ Syber sighed making his point.

 _~( What?! )~_

 _~( Seastone happened. )~_ was the dry reply.

Sabo only 'sees' their predicament when his eyes involuntarily move on their own to the Seastone cuff on their ankle. The Chief is lost for words. He's about to make more of a protest but then notices in their 'shared vision' their Devil Fruit interface powers are frozen in time.

.

There's a slow 10-second pause before the realization hits and Sabo asks hesitantly, _~( Uhhhh, we're stuck? )~_

 _._

 _~( We're stuck, )~_ his other half agreed, deadpanned even.

 _~( But how are we even talking like this if our Devil Fruit is inactive with Seastone?! )~_ Sabo protested.

 _~( No clue, Sabo. No clue, )~_ Syber denied knowing all the answers, _~( My shot in the dark is that while our powers are inactive, the Dēta Dēta no Mi is capable of making abilities permanent since Devil Fruits are known to alter the Lineage factor. )~_ While he misses saying DNA, Syber doesn't want to confuse the Chief.

Sabo sobers about their situation as his demeanor turns serious, _~( It's probably better this way. )~_ He sighs, _~( I don't want to go back to the time where we were all fighting to think coherently since we were all muddled up together without our Devil Fruit powers. We might as well have a larger memory capacity like a cyborg right now. )~_

 _~( Yeah, well, about that—)~ Syber interrupts the Chief. ~( 'Memories wise', how are you dealing with what our younger self had shown you? )~_

The reaction is immediate. Sabo goes deathly quiet. Even Syber observes the arm that the Chief controls stiffened tensely. And since the Dēta Dēta no Mi is inactive, the emotions _bleed_ like a river from the time traveler. The amount of utter distress, self-loathing, and resentment for feeling weakness is unsettling. Despite that, the former Earthling doesn't say anything, chooses not to.

Sabo, in contrast, has too many questions around why his other self has brought up that topic in the first place. What happened back there, was something he had no control over. In fact, in the past timeline, he's forgotten everything that happened in sequence to that traumatizing event. The scars had already disfigured his face; Sabo was happier not knowing of that incident at all. To see it again in detail— it terrifies him that he's paralyzed on the spot. Frightened, Sabo waits uneasily waiting for Syber to say the words he's expecting. That he should "get over it", that he was a coward for being afraid, he's pathetic that even in this second chance he's still complaining about his weakness.

Syber says nothing, but his attention is still there, waiting for the Chief to speak first.

The former noble can't stand it. He breaks the fragile silence. _~( Are we going to talk about this right now?! )~_

 _~( Preferably? No, it's unfavorable in our current dangerous circumstances, )~_ Syber elaborated.

 _~( Then why bring it up right now when— )~_

 _~( But I care enough I want you to know that I'm effin' glad you're speaking with me right now. After you and our younger self were caught up in those memories— It was **messed up** , you know? )~ he interrupted. _

When Sabo grasps Syber's voice starts to _quiver in distress_ at his last sentence _,_ he shuts up.

 _~( I couldn't even do_ anything _to help, we had people on our trail, our resident Donquixote kidnapped us, and all I was trying was to make sure we all survived. )~_ the former Earthling continued voice trembling, _~( I was_ **terrified** _out of my freakin' mind when I couldn't hear both of you. )~_

 _~( Syber, I— )~_

 _~( You're one on the bravest people I've known, Sabo. You're here, you're safe, and that's what matters. I'm the last person that's going to judge you for thinking trauma as a weakness, Sabo. )~_ Syber said earnest in his voice but broken in the end.

Sabo shook and wept. While he denied agreeing on being brave of all things with how helpless he was right now, somehow Syber had said the words he needed to hear. It takes longer than he thought to recover, but Sabo gets it. His other half is deeply hurt too despite sometimes the Chief thinks he's the least affected by their current circumstances. They both need this time to acknowledge each other. A small respite before they need to push forward against all odds.

 _~( Damn it, Syber, )~_ the Chief blubbered, _~( That was harsh. )~_

 _~( I'm you as well, Sabo, )~_ Syber mentally hugs him, sniffling, _~( Sorry if the memories are too close to home for all of us, but we needed to rip off that particular band-aid. When we get back to Baltigo, you can pester me all you want. )~_

 _~( While that was uncalled for, Syber, thanks. Thank you. )~_ the Chief relents as they need to move on. He heaves a deep breath before asking, _~( If I'm like this, do you know what happened to our younger self? )~_

The other nods inwardly, _~( This may sound weird, but do you feel like you're sitting physically? )~_

Weirdly, Sabo does feel like he's sitting cross-legged figuratively. _~( Yes? )~_

 _~( Do you feel someone near you? )~_

Within their mind, Sabo uses his Haki and senses from the position he's 'sitting'. What he feels next is that a person is laying down in front of him, making this 'cramped space' of their mind feeling more confined than he thought previously. If he stretched his 'legs' so to speak, he'd shove that person. _~( Yeah? But who's this? )~_

 _~( Our younger self. )~_ Syber answered.

This time, it's the time traveler that takes a moment in assessing their situation. Even if they don't have access to their Devil Fruit powers, it's a no brainer that what had happened back in the inn has injured them mentally. How tolerable the injury was, Sabo has no idea. Despite that, he really should pay attention to his other-selves. If anything had happened to them, he'd suffer the consequences too. Looking at an opportunity, he needs to know more about his younger personality.

 _~( Syber. )~_

 _~( Yes? )~_

 _~( You've met our younger self before, right? )~_

There was no hesitation. _~( Yes. Yes, I have. )~_

 _~( Did he tell you anything? )~_ Sabo questioned, hoping he'd get more answers.

Syber sighs tiredly, before he replies, _~( Yes. That he entrusted me to watch over us. He's… been sleeping off the damage since we're here, but he said he'll never truly heal without Ace and Luffy. It's why I was shocked that he was awake at all. )~_

 _We won't truly heal without Ace and Luffy, huh?_

That implication wasn't surprising for Sabo in the slightest. He had always known that somewhere in his heart it had been the case. He's been like this since the Luffy and Ace of the future past have died. Hearing that their most vulnerable part of them say it only cemented that fact. Losing both of his brothers caused the chasm in his heart that never had healed at all.

.

.

* * *

"Sabo, are you all right?"

Both Sabo and Syber's attentions are back to the holding cell as they realize that since they've cried, they may have caught the blonde's attention. Syber wipes away physical tears and snot from their face that have dribbled down. Since their Devil Fruit powers aren't active anymore, their conversation has shifted back to real-time. Not to the speedy communication that both counterparts have gotten used to. From the vibe Sabo's getting from the older part of him, he has no intention of letting the older blond know.

"It's just that… my Devil fruit powers are a mess… and it hurts."

Sabo's rather impressed at what Syber says, as he's not even lying in the slightest.

Rosinante's eyes roam over them with worry, his voice was soft, only audible to the boy in front of him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know… that it would cause… this. But I've been looking… for you."

"For how long?" Syber asks for the Chief, tone as soft so anyone surveying them won't suspect their conversation, "And why my Devil fruit?" Without the makeup or frilly clothes, he's known for, even the former Earthling wouldn't have believed this was the former Marine that saved Trafalgar D. Law.

"For a few months… give or take," Rosinante huffed. "As for your Devil Fruit… they've been trying to find it."

"And who are _'they'_?"

There's a small pause as Rosinante's eyes blipped red with Observation Haki before his attention is back on the young blond boy in front of him. "They're a dangerous group, little is known about them, and yet… they've been hunting down powerful Devil Fruits in the last few years."

"Like the guy who owned my powers before me?" Syber confirmed.

A nod. "They call themselves the Hadal Order."

 _._

 _~( Hadal? )~_ Sabo inquired, memory fuzzy where he's heard of the term before.

 _~( It's the scientific name for the deepest part of the ocean within the trenches, deeper than the abyss, )~_ Syber answered the Chief feeling goosebumps crawling up his skin.

That information came up to the forefront of Syber's mind thanks to a memorable time in the past when he was crazy on the lore of the One Piece manga. He even went on a Wikipedia Sea-themed frenzy search to satiate his curiosity, which led to once ace his biology class test when the material covered sea life forms and their habitat according to sea depths. While the memory itself was a fond one, Syber wasn't amused that this information was most likely going to be dire.

For the uninitiated, the term Hadal itself was named after the realm of Hades, the Underworld in Greek Mythos.

Greek mythos in One Piece; _gee, where have I seen this before?_ Syber griped in his mind.

Especially when name dropping of that mythology like Pluton, Uranos, Poseidon and heck, even the Gorgon sisters were given importance in Oda's created world. Any sane person who adores pop culture would see this as sign coming a mile away that whoever 'they' were, that group was going to be a pain in the ass.

Worse, Sabo hadn't recognized the group.

Syber wondered if this was what ROB had warned him about the consequences of a changed timeline. Or perhaps this was something else?

.

Meanwhile, the sensation of heavy uneasiness from his 'elder counterpart' didn't go unnoticed by Sabo. As Syber could feel the emotions of the Chief much more clearly because of the Seastone, Sabo had noticed that Syber's feelings of concern spiked up considerably at the explanation he was given. Moreover, there was that feeling of fierce protectiveness and anxious anticipation in the mix.

He nudged his other-self. _~( Syber, you know about the Hadal Order? )~_

 _~( No, only the meaning of the name like I told you. )~_ Syber bluntly said, _~( But that name…_ Names have power _; like the One who sent us back in time, the Ancient Weapons, and so on. Call it a gut feeling, but "Hadal" seems to lump with the rest of those names I mentioned somehow. )~_

Hearing that explanation, Sabo didn't like that one bit. _~( Think they're related to the Void Century? )~_

A nod. _~( Yeah. Think about it, Rosinante is alive… he wasn't alive in the future past. )~_

 _~( Then… the past already changed before we got here? )~_ Sabo comprehended. His thought only went back to the deity he made a deal with to travel to the past. _~( That might be the case with the Devil Fruit we now have. )~_

Syber pauses with a letter of a "certain name" before corrects himself, _~( Ehem, let's just call the one who sent us back, TGU— )~_

Sabo raised a skeptical brow, _~( TGU? )~_

 _~( The Guy Upstairs. )~_

 _~( Really? That's what you can only come up with? )~_

 _~( I could go for ROB instead, but saying him as a Random Omnipotent Being doesn't fit the bill since he's technically not random for our situation anymore. )~_

 _~( TGU it is, )~_ Sabo rolled his eyes at his other's impromptu naming conventions in a flat voice, _~( and? )~_

 _~( Call it a theory, )~_ Syber shrugged, _~( but it may seem that TGU is behind in changing the timeline further back. )~_

The Chief blinks, _~( That… does sound like TGU. )~_

The said deity was insistent that they we going to change things but there were limitations. There was only so much the human mind was able to withstand time traveling without destroying itself. He shuddered at the memory of feeling ripped alive into three personalities he has now. Sabo couldn't imagine in what state he'd been if he had gone back further in time. Still, it meant that things could have drastic changes… worse, consequences they wouldn't want.

.

.

"Never heard of them," Syber replies to Rosinante, effectively taking the Chief out of his thoughts.

"No one has," Rosinante replied. "Not the World Government, or even the Marines… They don't want to be known. Not yet… It's what makes them dangerous."

While the cold plaguing feeling leaked from Syber was felt by Sabo, his counterpart flippantly said, "You do realize we're _caught_ by them, right?"

"We'll get out of here, I promise," the former Marine said. "It's the least I can do. I'm sorry I stole you from your guardians, but there wasn't time explain; we had to run."

"Are you a Marine or something?" Syber poked at that topic, since Rosinante mentioned them.

There was obvious conflict in his eyes, "No."

Sabo and Syber took the hint of "not anymore" that wasn't said easily.

"Is that really true?" Syber pressed, "I'm not sorry for being skeptic, you know, seeing as you do know what Devil Fruit I have."

A drop of sweat poured down Rosinante's face. Of the unfortunate children he's met, why did he have to get the smart ones? From the way Sabo was looking at him reminded him too much of Law. While it held no candle to the White Amber Lead that had been growing on Law's face, the burn scars on his left eye as well those on his head underneath growing hair were similar somehow. This child was probably in a situation he couldn't control. On how the world could be cruel to those who have been unlucky to face the worse of it in their younger years.

"I'm not a Marine," the older blond man stated sure this time, "I've already done something that would have gotten me in Impel Down anyway. I won't hesitate to do it again."

Rosinante never regretted it. He'd saved Law's life that day. He was prepared to die, but someone rescued him from the snow. That person had given him a chance to live… that later had cost their life in the process. He needed to pay that kindness forward. Whatever it took.

.

 _._

 _~( He's admitted to saving Trafalgar D. Law, then, )~_ Sabo pointed out, knowing that giving a kid the Ope Ope no Mi and letting him free out of the Government's watch would have gotten him in Impel Down, Marine or not.

Syber blinked, _~( Does "again" mean he's referring to us? )~_

Syber noted inwardly that even though Sabo is aware Rosinante had been a Marine, through his memories Law never gave the details that the man was Sengoku's adopted son.

 _~( Ask him, )~_ the chief nudged.

.

.

"Again?" the former Earthing tried clarifying, "So you've rescued someone before?"

There was sadness in Rosinante's eyes. "He was a little older than you but had suffered enough because of what had happened in his homeland. He doesn't deserve it, and he deserves to be free."

"Free?" Syber insisted on, despite he was aware of what happened to Law.

Rosinante's eyes softened but there was a serious tone, "Having a highly prized or powerful Devil Fruit isn't something someone can control at times. The World Government… can't be negotiated if you're not on their side or under their thumb." Sabo's controlled hand gripped into a tight fist, and the elder man noticed it. "From your reaction, I don't think that's what you want."

"It's complicated," Syber replied while mentally patting on Sabo's figurative back to calm down a bit. "And… I know it'll be sought after. Knowing what the Fruit told me, _anyone_ would."

Hearing that the kid had been using it, Rosinante's face turned to alarm, "How much have you used your fruit?"

"Enough."

"Don't use it too much. Doing too much will drain you, and you could die," the older blond warned at the boy, hissing. "The person before you died because he did the same."

.

.

Sabo was now getting cold feet from Rosinante's insistence how short-lived their predecessor was, _~( Syber? Is our devil fruit really that lethal? )~_

Syber got the hint where this was going, _~( That depends… )~_

 _~( Depends on what? )~_

.

.

"Then I need to avoid that. The guy, the one before me, what did he do?" Syber questioned, he needed details. "Was he trained? Can you tell me in what way he used the Devil Fruit in a way that drained his life?"

Rosinante paled at the memory, "He was a doctor—wasn't a soldier or anything—he completely reconstructed fully functional organs… and replaced mine since I was dying. All I know is that he used commands. His knowledge of medicine was unparalleled, but he's always been complaining that the fruit had a heavy cost in making anything he commanded it to."

"That's… _fucking_ batshit insane," Syber choked out, feeling utterly nauseous at the thought of it.

To have created fully functional organs and replace them completely? _Damn, man,_ that was even more insane than Law's Ope Ope No Mi. The former Earthling wasn't even _that_ desperate to try extremely complex constructs that were _fully_ _biologic_ in nature. Sure, he and Sabo have made animal-like data constructs, but they weren't fully "alive" at all, and dispersed into data construct particles after use. Regardless, after observing Rosinante's condition overall was currently mostly healthy but otherwise beaten up? It's A Freakin' Miracle.

"Now you know why I feel indebted to him."

The Earthling stays silent, as both he and Sabo aren't exactly digesting the news well at all.

.

 _._

 _~( Reconstructed **ORGANS?!** What the hell was that Doctor thinking making **ORGANS LIKE THAT?** )~_ the Chief exclaimed seeing he and his other half hadn't even _dared_ to go in that direction.

 _~( Who knows, )~_ Syber said calmly despite the news bomb, _~( But the important thing is that we know where he went wrong. )~_

Sabo was having conflicting reactions for what their fruit could be capable of but was reassured that the Other had answers. _~( You do? )~_

 _~( The Doc misinterpreted Reality Interface Creation. )~_ the Other elaborated and sighed with pity, _~( He only "kept commanding" to manifest what he wanted; while he got Reality and Creation down, he never questioned what the Interface was for. He never used it. )~_

Now that Sabo understood, he was horrified. _~( Wait, then that means, he never cut down the algorithms' resource consumption! So, he has created things without knowing even knowing the hideous strain on his health?! )~_ Syber blacking out for three days had _terrified_ him and they had done numerous experiments on their powers _before_ that. To hear someone attempting a feat of creating organs but without a buffer towards their own mental or physical health was sheer madness.

 _~( We can guess that's more out of ignorance. He knew the high cost but wasn't willing to search for the idea why it happened in the first place and lessen it, )~_ Syber noted, reeling inwardly at the thought of someone recklessly without abandon using the Dēta Dēta no Mi like this.

What the Doc did was as if asking a plain PC to do the work of something that had higher specifications for video editing/satellite imaging/game graphics but didn't have the hardware or the software to support it. Rosinante did mention that the guy was a civilian, so Syber assumed he'd (might) be as spry as Dr. Kureha, but nowhere near the level as fit as Grandline Paradise or New World fighters. Hell, Syber would bet on anything that the so-called doctor wasn't aware the Data Fruit functioned like a computer, focusing that it was mostly a Devil Fruit based on information and creation. It was clear coding and programming weren't on his search list.

 _~( Huh, I guess that locater corrupted us because he never used the Interface at all too then. )~_ Sabo sweatdropped at the thought of the predecessor's blunder. Even if training Devil Fruit Powers had a lot to do with figuring out how they worked, there was always the prioritization of crucially considering the drawbacks first.

 _'See_ , _even Sabo gets it,'_ Syber rolled his eyes at his predecessor. Don't get him wrong, he respected the sacrifices the Doc did to keep Rosinante alive. Regardless, how he used the Data Fruit— _in this case—_ was abysmal than kid Luffy with his Gomu Gomu no Mi. It's no wonder the "older code" had corrupted their current interface.

 _~( Syber, knowing all of this, I think this is probably the reason why our Fruit's name isn't known in books from the Government or otherwise. )~_ the Chief spoke seriously. _~( For a Fruit about data itself, no one's truly able to harness it in the way it was supposed to. )~_

 _~( Unless it's in the hand of someone like Vegapunk or Blackbeard who's thorough enough. )~_

 _~( Syber, we're not going there now. )~_ Sabo chided not wanting to go to that topic right now. Yes, it was a tempting discussion, but they had other priorities.

Syber huffed, _~( Fine, but we are caught up with the Hadal Order. They know of our fruit, Sabo. )~_

Sabo sighed back, _~( Yeah, I know. Looks like we'll have to rely on Haki to survive. )~_

 _~( Is our Seastone cuff breakable? )~_

 _~( Shouldn't be a problem with Dragon Claw; this cuff only has Seastone coating and the rest seems like an alloy of metals. )~_ Sabo scanned the surface through the arm he had control over with Haki. _~( We'll need to find Rosinante's key to his handcuffs on the wall though. We're not strong enough to break that yet. )~_ They still had a lot of work to do before accessing the advanced method of Armament Haki, namely, Emission/Ryou to destroy the likes of Seastone or bomb-planted slave collars.

 _~( Sounds like an escape plan to me. Those jail bars don't look like Seastone either. )~_

 _._

.

* * *

In the very same cell, Corazon heaves out a sigh when the kid, Sabo, has chosen to stay silent, probably trying to come to terms with how dangerous the use of his Devil Fruit was. As the former Marine watched, the boy's face changed from shock to completive, and then to determination. On the inside, Rosinante glumly _despairs_ as that last expression shows that his warnings to the boy have fallen on deaf ears. _Ugh._ He now wonders whether this might be some ironic life cycle of saving children linked with devil fruit powers he's going to endure for the rest of his life thanks to Law.

Wait, the kid wasn't secretly a D., right?

He dreadfully hopes not.

Rosinante wiggles in his position in a poor effort to lessen the soreness in his arms. He winces when this position was also causing him discomfort from the back of his shoulders. Testing the chained Seastone holding his hands in place, they still don't budge. The former Marine crosses out "escaping while no one is looking while in this prison" on his mental list.

At times like this, he regrets he never fully trained for physical strength as to how his adopted father had or even the like of his closest friend, Garp the Fist. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't have been blindsided by Vergo or have the strength to break the wall that these wall cuffs were drilled to. Maybe he should have been more attentive in developing his skills in the Six Powers, his strength was as a spy after all. Even a year later after his brush with death thanks to Dolflamingo, he hasn't grown stronger at all because he's been constantly running from the Hadal Order.

He shakes his head out of those negative thoughts. _The past is in the past._ Corazon has made it this far on getting the kid on his good side, all he had to do next is to escape when the opportunity presented itself. And yet, would be he as lucky as last time? He hoped he'd be spared another chance. While he can't reach out to Law in North Blue and risk being found out by his brother that he was alive, he does dream there would be the day he'll meet Law on the seas.

His musings are interrupted as he senses movement within range of his Observation Haki.

"Sabo, someone's coming here!" Rosinante hissed at the kid. "Get away from me."

Being the smart kid, the kid nods and moves away from the older blond man, preferring to sit down on the floor in the corner of their prison cell, back against a wall. It was a small agreement between them that if the guards came in, he would act hostile towards Rosinante banking on the guards to assume they weren't friends.

To Rosinante's dismay, he sensed more people coming into their jail area than predicted. More disappointingly, two of them were weakened. It's a no brainer to a spy like him that the Hadal Order had gotten their hands on more prisoners. In his mind, he swore. He's going to have two more people to rescue, isn't he?

As four guards come in, they drag in two more prisoners along with them. Rosinante's heart breaks a little when he finally sees with their own eyes that they were girls. Their hair was messed up covered with partial mud, hiding their true color and their clothes caked in it. It was obvious their captors couldn't care less about hygiene if anything. The eldest couldn't haven't been a little older than Sabo, and the other girl was the same age give or take. Unlike the boy, the oldest and unconscious girl was heavily tied as Rosinante with the help of connecting chain to her cuffs to the wall. While the youngest had a cuff to her foot, identically to what Sabo had.

They were Devil Fruit users too, he had assumed.

The younger one was mercilessly thrown to the floor, and one of the guards stomped a foot on her chest. She yelped, was in tears, and wailed, "Please! Take those off from her! You're letting her die; she needs her powers!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" the guard shouted, squeezing his prey under their foot until she was having trouble breathing. "How about you control those _freak-like_ powers yourself. You must have something "special" to be less affected by Seastone. The punishment for _asking_ is that your friend is going another hour without it."

"No, no, no, no! I'm— So, so, so sorry! Please—"

"Do you want me to add **another** hour?" the man sneered. As the younger girl hiccups and more tears fall on her cheeks and shamefully shakes her head. "Good girl. Keep being good, and probably we won't beat her up as much."

When the guard lifts his feet, the smaller girl scrambles away near to the older one chained to the wall. Then his attention shifts to the male prisoners. "Huh, guess we won't be having problems with you two. Don't get your hopes up though. Boss-man is gonna be here in two days time if the winds are favorable. You either join us or die." He and the other guards laughed at their prisoners before leaving them alone.

Once out of their vision, the smaller girl had broken into sobs over the older one.

Rosinante had been curious as to why was the older girl going to die without her Devil Fruit powers. It wasn't until the younger of the two lifted of the mudded beanie hat from the other chained prisoner did the former Marine saw what took his breath away. The girl had _that fever_ he's seen before. Upon further inspection, her face had those same _white patches_ on her face too.

 _Impossible._

 _She had Amber Lead disease like Law?!_

 _Crap._

Aaand there goes his previous plans have gone to the back burner. He now needs to rescue those two girls as well. Any place was better than here; but first, he needed their cooperation. If he only ran away with Sabo, carrying the kid wasn't an issue. With three of them, he might as well make it a group effort. No children were joining the Hadal Order under his watch.

"Hey, psst," Rosinante whispered trying not to startle her too much, "Little girl, over here. You all right?"

.

.

At the same time as Rosinante tries to get the attention of the girls, both Sabo and Syber have decided to keep quiet and let Rosinante do the work. Sabo had suggested that even if they were to approach the crying girl, right now, they'd most likely scare her than gain her trust. Although in the future the burned scar on his face never bothered him, it did in some cases would frighten children who didn't know him. It doesn't help that it's _the_ petty reason that the present children on Baltigo haven't approached him. No need to further alarm the distraught muddy girl. Still… he couldn't help but feel _familiar_ with her.

His attention though is then caught by Syber's curiosity bubbling up through their shared emotions, _~( Syber? You spotted something? )~_

Oddly, he felt both approval and denial at the same time. _~( Yes and No. Correctly, it's something about the other girl has caught Rosinante's attention. )~_

When Syber's eyesight shifts onto the one who attempted to kidnap them, Sabo notices he was more concerned about the comatose girl than he was over them. He deduced that maybe Rosinante recognized what the girl was sick with?

Rosinante tries to communicate with the younger girl with no avail. Instead, she stares at him, distrustful, keeping close with the other girl.

When all else fails, Rosinante took the direct approach, "Your friend, she has Amber Lead disease, doesn't she?"

This not only shocks the girl but Sabo and Syber as well.

"H-How? What-?" the girl's voice trembled.

"I've helped a boy once, with the same illness as her," Rosinante smiles gently, to make her more comfortable, "Is she from Flevance?"

A nod. "You're… you're not afraid of her?" She asked, hesitant.

"No," the older man answered, "Not a lot of people know it's non-contagious."

"She said the same, too," the girl said, a lot braver now. "But…"

"But?" Rosinante repeated, trying not to press too much.

Her voice came out as a weak croak, "The people in my village didn't believe her. They— It's not the first time when they saw someone different, they call the Marines—"

Rosinante kept his full attention on her and listened.

Fresh tears fell, and she started to hiccup. "I was—only trying to help her since she was hungry— They called some people to shoo her away— But they were fooled— Those Hadal Order people came instead— They killed _everyone_. We tried to fake being dead when they searched through my destroyed village, but that didn't work."

Ah, so that was why both were covered with mud. At the same time, that cemented the fact their enemy had observation haki at the bare minimum.

"They were chasing for her Devil Fruit then?" Rosinante questioned, keeping his voice soft.

A tearful nod. "She said it helped keep her sickness to one place… but she can't ever get rid of the white patch on her cheek. It was what gave it away." The girl wiped beads of sweat from the older girl, "The Seastone… won't let her heal. She's my friend… the only one I have left."

There was a heavy pause of silence, but the older man took that opportunity. "Hey, it may not look like things are good right now, but I'm going to get all of you kids out, okay?"

The girl looked hopelessly at him. "Why?"

"I want to," Rosinante said resolutely, an encouraging smile on his lips, "Besides, I've promised Sabo I'll get him out too. No kids should be forced to join the Hadal Order anyway. And I have a Devil Fruit they might want as well."

The girl briefly looked at the other boy, noticing he was cuffed too. Her attention was on the man again, "So who are you?"

"I'm Rosinante," the older blond said leaving his family name out.

The girl blinked, "Rosi-what?"

"Just call him Rosi-san," Syber said bluntly before the older man could reply. "His name is a mouthful." Sabo at the back of his mind hummed in agreement.

"Hey!"

"As he said, I'm Sabo. And he promised to get us all free out of this place."

Wiping most of her tears away, the girl nodded him, someone who was in the same situation as her but was calm. "Rosi-san it is, then?"

If he wasn't chained, Rosinante would have facepalmed. What was it with kids under his watch butchering his name? Even Law called him Cora-san. Still, he let it slide for now. "Fine, you can call me that," in turn, he probed, "And you and your friend are…?"

The girl gestured to the chained girl, "My friend's name is Trafalgar Lami."

Then she introduced herself hand above her heart, "As for me… my name is Koala."

.

.

As Rosinante reassures a panicked Koala that she hasn't said something wrong with the revelation that one of Law's family members were alive, to describe that Sabo and Syber's minds short-circuited was accurate. Since making a blank face in front of their audience in the physical world was becoming a lot difficult for Syber, he decides to turn to the small open prison window available, hiding their shared pain.

 _~( K… Koala? )~_ Sabo whimpered, torn, taking in _how different_ she looked when he first met her in the future past. He dreadfully has missed her. His childhood friend, partner-in-crime, one of the two that was there when he got his memories back when Ace was dead, the one that supported him until she lost her life. No wonder the feeling of familiarity made sense… but… she—

 _~( She's not supposed to be here. )~_ Syber echoed his thoughts exactly sounding as distraught.

 _~( Did we make a mistake? I know I've been wishing to meet Koala and Hack again, but— but not like this! She's not— She's— )~_ Sabo trembled in denial, hurt by the idea that her mother and people of her island were wiped out. She's much thinner than the first time he had met her. Last time she was fourteen, so full of hope and determination… he was supposed to meet her in two years!

 _~( Sabo, if I'm counting correctly with what she told us of her current past… she's just only recently gotten back home after the Sun Pirates helped her. )~_ Syber said, his voice sounded dead.

 _~( Fuck, )~_ Sabo swore at the implications how much suffering his partner went through this time around, _~( The timeline, it's screwed it up! )~_

Syber winced as he felt Sabo's sheer agonizing pain and hurt bleeding off in waves for his closest friend, rarely did the Chief swore like this. _~( We can't go back this time. We'll have to make do with what we have. She's… probably going to grow up differently. )~_ Her past experiences would shape her personality differently.

 _~( I know. I— It's not fair. After everything we went through— She went through— )~_

 _~( She doesn't deserve this. )~_

 _~( No, she doesn't. )~_

Sabo in person was trying to reign in his rage for their current circumstances. However, he knows he _can't_ keep expecting things were going to always be the same. Even _he_ wasn't the same Sabo in the past. He's now separated into three. It's a sad irony that the fact he's here to change things, and yet, he's the one that's _struggling_ to _accept_ changes. The Chief forces to calm himself down. He _can't_ keep going like this. Not when this sort of denial mindset was hurting him and in extension Syber as well as his younger self. Maybe it was a good thing he was separated from his brothers right now. They wouldn't have recognized him straight away, not with the way he currently was. He needs time to adapt to this new timeline and the changes that were going to follow.

On the opposite side, Syber is shocked that they may have created a completely different timeline. The former Earthling avoids thinking of the multiverse theories to over complicate things. _Trafalgar_ Lami was _alive_? What else has completely changed without them even knowing it? Sabo's memories had shown him an alternate tragic ending that could have happened. With Koala being here, was there even a chance that canon would stay that way? Fuck, their foreknowledge of history was busted. Despite that, Syber refused to give up. There was still the knowledge of enemy abilities that they knew of, only this time, he'll simply have to do some extra due diligence to make sure it had changed or not. He could do that; it was something he was familiar with, and that was better than all the things that were still so alien to him in the One Piece World.

There was a long pause as both took the time to collect their broken coherent minds back together, until…

 _~( Syber? )~_

 _~( Yes? )~_

 _~( I don't know how we're going to wing it, )~_ Sabo admitted, _~( But… Koala said that Lami was the person she had left, right? )~_

 _~( Right. )~_

 _~( You think we can trust Rosinante? )~_

 _Syber shrugged, ~( I think he's a well-meaning guy. He saved Law in the past, and he's even made it his mission to save all of us when he doesn't have to or could have run away as soon as the opportunity presented itself. )~_

 _Sabo breathed out, a decision made, ~( I'm going to follow my gut and do a Luffy. )~_

 _~( They're our new Nakama then. )~_ Syber stated the obvious.

 _~( We'll find Meo and Jabin, too. Hack should be with Dragon-san and Cyrus. )~_ the Chief said, in a tone that was a cue recognized by this Other self.

Syber sent his approval through their mind, _~( Extra plans for them, right? )~_

Feeling relief to have Syber's support, Sabo agreed with no hesitation, _~( Yeah, let's bring All of Our Nakama home. )~_

.

.

Once the worst of their intrusive feelings had subsided, Syber does take an extra effort to not show a pained face to the future Fish-Man Karate assistant and the former Corazon of Dolflamingo's crew. He succeeds when Rosinate is looking at him observantly but not to the point he was upset. Koala at this point is shifting Lami into a comfortable sitting position.

"You okay, Sabo?" Rosinante asked. "You've been spacing out again. It's the Seastone, isn't it?"

Both his shoulders shrug at the same time, Sabo's focus was also in the same conversation, as Syber keeps up in taking control of their body, "I can't help it. Ever since I got that part of my Devil Fruit from you and this Seastone cuff, it's as if it's broken."

"Broken?" Koala's awareness is now on the boy. "You can break a Devil Fruit?"

Rosinante turned to her to explain, "Usually, it doesn't happen. In most cases, we're weakened, and our abilities are shut down because of you either have to have enough contact with a lot of water or Seastone."

"Like Lami," Koala nodded still wishing she could lessen the pain of her friend. Conversely, she had her personal questions that have been bubbling inside since she was dragged into this imprisonment cell. The chained man who promised to help free them seemed to know a lot about Devil Fruits. "Rosi-san?"

"Yes, Koala?"

"I… Does the power of the Devil Fruit _always_ shut off with enough water and Seastone, right?" Koala questioned, shaking.

The former Marine raises a puzzled brow, "Without a fault, but now you've mentioned it, the guards said you can bypass that?"

"I never ate a devil fruit!" She shook her head frantically, "I wasn't force-fed by anyone— and— and!"

Koala nearly yelps when a hand starts soothing her back in circles, only find the blue-clad boy looking into her eyes with understanding. To her surprise, her heart slows and calms down. He was like her. So was Rosi-san. People who had strange abilities that were far too bizarre for common people. They wouldn't judge her as the people who had lived back on her island. They understood being what being different was like. She's sure they've seen the World and its different the oceans. Devil fruits were mostly considered myths in the Blues after all. For a former slave like her, she's seen others being force-fed for the Celestial Dragon's twisted form of "entertainment".

Rosinante gave an appreciative nod to the boy. After, he gives the girl encouragement, "Take your time, Koala. We'll listen when you're ready."

She does take her time. To her, she feels pathetic, but there's growing hope they would _listen._ They were trying to understand her. Not just accuse baseless claims and blame those that didn't fit their image of being "normal". Just like her village. Her Mom. _No. No, no, no, no, no! Don't think about that! They're gone, they're **gone,** **they're gone.**_ She squashes the clashing bitterest and longing feelings down. One part of her hates, **hates,** **HATES** them all that Fisher Tiger died and hurt Lami thanks to their actions. The other part hurts, **hurts,** **HURTS,** why they had to die when she recently got back to the very thing she wanted so much as a slave was to be back home. That painful jumbled chaos is violently rammed to the back of her mind so she can survive. She doesn't completely shut her emotions off; she NEVER wants to put that fake smile EVER on her face again, not when Tiger-san and most of the Sun Pirates taught her to be free.

Koala counts she's breathed out about 10 full breaths before she can speak again. She focuses on the now. She'll break down later. Her feelings wanting to be free again overrules her warring thoughts of what had passed. For now, she wants to get help for herself and Lami.

Koala gulped, "What I can do… it happened when those men wanted to capture us. I don't know anything, but something in me snapped. I wanted to protect Lami who was trying to protect me. When she was taken down by one of those men… everything was warped."

"Warped in what way?" Rosinante spoke.

"My ears were ringing," Koala described, "some the people started to faint, and I think some of them floated into the air as if I tossed them away from us without touching them."

.

.

THAT'S EFFIN' IT! Syber has ENOUGH of nuclear information silos _destroying_ his mental health for the last THREE DAYS! _~( Did Koala just— )~_

 _~( —described what **Conqueror's Haki does**? )~_ Sabo continued, more overwhelmed than _ever_ before. _~( I heard what she that loud and clear, Syber. But— this is **ridiculous**! This is **too much!** )~_

The former Earthling isn't processing it well, either, _~( No way! We don't have our Devil Fruit active, Sabo! Does Conqueror's Haki even make things **float**? )~_

 _~( Not that I know of, )~_ Sabo commented still in shock.

Syber gives up and internally facepalmed, _~( Nothing makes sense anymore! )~_

 _~( Getting out of here does! )~_ the Chief exclaimed. Quickly after, he pleaded, _~( Can we PLEASE focus on that first? )~_ Sabo's brain WILL _shut down_ if he doesn't.

The Other exhales, thankful for the badly needed distraction, _~( O-Okay, we can work with that. )~_

Sabo is so, _so,_ **_so_ **thankful that they both focus their energy on that. On the flip side, through Syber's line of vision, he spots Rosinante's mouth hanging and gaping. ' _Well, at least we're not the only ones coming to that conclusion._ ' But was that assumption correct? Scarcely six months into the new timeline of the past and the World throws THIS into their faces.

So, he wanted to change the world, huh?

Well, Sabo got his wish.

Only…

The World Changed On its Own When He Wasn't Looking.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_To Be Continued…_**

 ** _AU Notes:_**

Tadaa! Yes, Sabo's Devil Fruit is corrupted. Using DFs in the way not intended does have consequences that can kill the user or in Sabo's case, pass on poorly to the next user. I'm putting the idea out there that while DF mastery does take time, there will always be those who are too impatient to explore their fruit fully/ignore critical issues that could lead to their own downfall. Oda has also given an example with Big Mom where her Vivre card was a 'weak link' so to speak that Nami was able to convince Zeus to her side (another factor if you don't count the tempting of weather eggs).

Seastone has physical effects on the Chief and former Earthling. They are multiple minds in one body. It's not that they can chose who is in control and what they can control when Seastone kicks in.

Hadal Order? Who? What? Huh? No spoilers.

Koala's here?! Yep. And Lami too. I've always wondered how things could have been if Lami was alive. Yes, the Amber Lead is still there. It's not like she can "cut/remove it out" like Law could with her ? Devil Fruit which has been keeping her alive until present time.

Rosinante has more kids to watch over. He doesn't get a D. in Sabo, only to get another D. in Lami. Jokes on you, Rosi-san. The joke is on you. Note that I'm not calling him Cora-san because that is what Law calls him. That may or may not change when Lami is conscious. Thoughts?

Sabo's Nakama list has shot through the roof as per this chapter. And since it's the Revolutionary Army, all of them don't have the best of pasts. Expect the feels punching them in the gut at unfortunate moments. Revolutionary!Lami is something I've been wanting to see in fanfics but never got to. So, I'm doing that. Revolutionary!Rosinante is an idea that came to me from seeing Oda's old concept art of him wearing a top hat (should I even?).

Koala has "Whaaaat?!" you ask? No spoilers for the next chapter. X) The only clue I can give is that what they came up with is half correct. No, she doesn't have a DF.

.

.

 **Sabo's [Updated] Nakama Trivia :**

 **4) Rosinante (Former Marine & Donquixote Pirate, Human [former Celestial Dragon]) [Current Age: 27]**

 **Fighting Capabilities and Weapons:** Has the Nagi Nagi no Mi, Martial arts and fire-arms training.

A man who survived from grievous injuries from Dolflamingo's attack to kill him thanks to the previous user of the Dēta Dēta no Mi. He's been searching for the next user to warn them of the Hadal Order.

 **5) Hack ( Fish-Man Karate Specialist, Brocade Perch Fish-Man) [Current Age: 26]**

 **Fighting Capabilities and Weapons:** Fishman Karate and Jujitsu.

One of Sabo's trusted partners in the Future Past. Is called in by Cyrus to train recruits or anyone who wishes to learn Fish-Man Karate in the RA. He and Jabin went to the same Dojo in their younger years.

 **6) Koala (Former Slave, Future-Karate Assistant of the Revolutionaries, Human) [Current Age: 11]**

 **Fighting Capabilities and Weapons:** ? Ability, No fighting abilities (yet).

One of Sabo's trusted partners in the Future Past. Her presence in the current timeline has caused her to meet Sabo sooner than intended due to the Hadal Order.

 **7) Trafalgar D. Lami (Survivor of the Flevance, Human) [Current Age: 12]**

 **Fighting Capabilities and Weapons:** ? Devil Fruit, No fighting abilities (yet).

Another (unexpected) survivor of Flevance. A mysterious girl who showed up on Koala's island one day and became her friend.

 _._

 _._

It's been nearly a year? Yeah, I know. But I can tell you that about a few days I after I posted the last chapter my Mom died and 2019's been a rough year. I just needed the extended break. I still love One Piece as much as I did then. It's only now I've finally have the urge and have the right mood to continue this fic again. For those who are facing the Covid-19 and lost loved ones, my condolences. It's never easy losing a loved one. To everyone else, my prayers to all of you to be safe and healthy.

My hat's off to EVERYONE in thanks for support! (bows) For the reviewers **NF, Kasumi no naka, sarahgri99, TheEverythingGirl, adryell.027, kalmaegi and an anonymous reviewer,** thanks for the kind words! The least I could do was to chug out a 12k chapter (chapter body) after that long wait and hope that everyone can enjoy this chapter and have an awesome day wherever they are. If you have the time, comment on what are your thoughts so far! Otherwise, don't forget to support this fic however you can! (fav, author fav, follow, etc.)


End file.
